Dragon Ball Super -- What if Gohan Remained the Main Character?
by Poxus
Summary: Sequel to my first 'what if'. Follows same continuity, so make sure to read that story first. I will be trying to add a new chapter about once a week, so please feel free to write me saying whatever you like and don't like about the story, and any suggestions you may have! FIRST STORY: /s/12562392/1/Dragon-Ball-Z-What-if-Gohan-Remained-the-Main-Character
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST 'WHAT IF' STORY:** s/12562392/1/Dragon-Ball-Z-What-if-Gohan-Remained-the-Main-Character

 **Chapter 1: The Slumbering God Awakens! The Birthday on the Seas!**

Around a year has passed since Gohan along with the other Z Fighters defeated Majin Buu and restored peace to the Universe. Things have gone back to normal, or at least somewhat. Gohan and Videl have gotten engaged to be married, much to Chi-Chi's horror, Fat Buu is now famous as Mr. Satan's great disciple, and Tien Shinhan has opened up a dojo to train the next generation of fighters in the ways of the Turtle and Crane.

Our story begins with Son Gohan and Videl, walking home after having dinner at Mr. Satan's house.

"That was awesome Videl! God I'm stuffed!" Gohan burped, patting his stomach.

"I'll give my dad your thanks next time I talk to him." Videl laughed, holding Gohan's hand. "So Gohan, I was thinking our wedding should be on a big cruise ship! Whataya think?"

"Uhh… That sounds great sweetie… But that's gotta be pretty expensive eh?" Gohan replied, trying to imagine how much that would cost.

"Oh it's no big deal Gohan! My dad can pay for it!" Videl grinned.

"That's nice and all Videl, but I have to admit I hate always squeeging off your dad. It makes me feel like a bum." Gohan admitted, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Oh please Gohan, you have it all wrong. My dad wouldn't have shit if you didn't defeat Cell and Buu. It should be him that feels like a bum." Videl comforted, grabbing hold of Gohan's arm. "Now let's get home Champ."

"Oh shoot!" Gohan's head shot up as he remembered. "I was supposed to go train with Piccolo tonight. Dammit I'ma be late. Sorry Videl, I've just been so overbooked with work and training and-"

"It's fine Gohan, go." Videl gave a warm smile to her fiancee as he nodded and rocketed off into the sky.

"You were almost late." Piccolo grunted as Gohan arrived at the wastelands, completely out of breath.

"Sorry Piccolo, I've been having a hard time keeping track of everything since I got the promotion at work." Gohan apologized, catching his breath.

"It's fine." Piccolo turned to Gohan smiling. "But you're gonna get burned out if you try to keep all of this up Gohan. Between work, training, and getting ready for your marriage, you have no time to relax. It isn't good for your health. In fact, it may even be counterproductive for your training."

"I'll be fine. It'll be a lot less stressful once the wedding is over with I think. Besides I need the promotion at work so I can buy Videl and I a nice house down by Lake Pauzu." Gohan countered, beginning to stretch.

"Why not just have Satan pay for the house." Piccolo suggested.

"That's what Videl said too, but I can't Piccolo. I'm not a freeloader." Gohan responded, giving his friend a stern look.

"You Saiyans are too damn proud." Piccolo chuckled. "I would take the money, I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks, but… I understand Gohan."

"Thanks Piccolo, so, you ready to start or what? I've been practicing those techniques you showed me two days ago and I think I-"

"Gohan." Piccolo interrupted. "I think it's better we don't train today. Go home and relax for a bit, I think it'll do ya some good."

"Right." Gohan nodded after a momentary pause. "Thanks, Piccolo."

Piccolo waved goodbye as Gohan flew home to meet Videl. He and Videl were currently living with his mother and Goten, and often times it could be… challenging.

"Goten! You haven't finished your maths yet where did you go off hiding too!" Chi-Chi snarled as Gohan entered the house.

"I thought you went off to train with Piccolo babe?" Videl asked, taking her patented 'Chi-Chi noise cancelling' earplugs out.

"Piccolo thought it was better if I just relaxed tonight." Gohan replied, flopping on the couch next to his fiance and giving her a big kiss.

"Gohan! Keep that out of the house! What kind of role model are you being to Goten right now!" Chi-Chi barked.

"Mom we're engaged, my lord how long is it going to take for that to sink in?" Gohan groaned, growing impatient with Chi-Chi.

"It's not a real engagement!" Chi-Chi declared, lifting up every chair in the house looking for Goten. "I mean, you're only 19!"

While Gohan and Elder Kai had spent several years in the Extra Dimensional Rift, Gohan had later used the Dragonballs to erase the years he gained so he could be the same age as Videl again.

"Mom!" Gohan shot back. "You were 19 when you married Dad, weren't you? What the hell are you on about?"

"But that was different!" Chi-Chi deflected, now looking in the cupboards in the kitchen. "Your father and I were in love! We knew that-"

"What are you saying!?" Gohan objected, shooting off the couch with Videl. "You know Mom I'm getting really sick of this! I am madly in love with Videl, and you have no goddamn right to-"

"Gohan." Videl interrupted. "Why don't we find somewhere else to stay tonight, so we can all cool off."

Gohan nodded, and without saying another word, the two left. "Hey!" Chi-Chi called out. "Where are you two going? I - There you are Goten! Thought you could hide! Come now, time for maths!" Chi-Chi ripped Goten out of the freezer where he was hiding and dragged him to his room.

"No! Gohan! Take me with you!" Goten cried out, fearing what sinister algebra problem he would have to solve next.

"And for the record." Videl turned to Gohan as they left the house. "I'm madly in love with you too."

The two embraced for a while before Gohan let her go. "So where are we gonna stay?"

"Can't really stay at my dad's. We just were there, it'd be kinda embarrassing." Videl figured.

"Yeah. Alright let's go over to Capsule Corp. then! I'm sure Bulma's got like a bagillion rooms!" Gohan exclaimed as the two flew off to Capsule Corp.

Meanwhile, in a realm far far away from that of the Earth, a powerful being was waking up from a long slumber. His name, Beerus the Destroyer.

"Whis… Whis… Whis! HEY WHIS!" Beerus hollered as he got out of bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it my Lord?" Whis asked, skating into the bedroom.

"What do ya think, I just woke up! Would you please fetch me my clothes and get me some breakfast?" Beerus yawned.

"Of course, Lord Beerus. I'm sure you're a bit peckish after that 39 year nap." Whis sung as he went off to get Beerus his clothes and food. Once Beerus was dressed and had his breakfast, he went out to his terrace to think to himself.

"Anything else I may assist you with, Lord Beerus?" Whis peeked his head out to see Beerus staring out into the pond below, not making a move.

"Super… Super… Sandwich, no… Surfer, no that's not it either!"

"Trying to remember something, my Lord?"

"Whis help me out here, before I went to sleep the Oracle Fish told me a vision he had. A vision where I got to fight an incredibly strong and worthy adversary… But I can't remember who it was! It was a Super something something." Beerus began scratching his head, cranking the gears in his brain up to 11.

"I do not know, my Lord, I will summon the Oracle Fish here at once." Whis replied.

"Yeah, go do that. I need to know! This is really bugging me!" Beerus ordered, beginning to pace back and forth impatiently.

"As you command, my Lord."

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl just arrived at Capsule Corp. to find a ton of workers moving a bunch of party decorations down to the local dock. Gohan scanned the crowd to see Bulma and Trunks in the middle of it all.

"Hey Bulma! Whataya doin?" Gohan greeted as he and Videl landed.

"My party tomorrow! Didn't you guys get the invite? We're having my birthday party tomorrow on this huge Cruise ship we bought down by the dock!" Bulma replied, half distracted with instructing the movers.

"Party? We didn't get any invite?" Gohan said, puzzled.

"I sent one to you guys like three weeks ago! Goku and Vegeta are visiting for it and everything!" Bulma turned to Trunks, slightly agitated. "Trunks!? You were supposed to give them their invite when you visited Goten a few weeks ago!"

"Huh?" Trunks yawned, giving his mother a dumb stare. "I musta forgot, sorry."

"You're useless." Bulma sighed, turning back to Gohan and Videl.

"So my dad and Vegeta are coming? That's awesome!" Gohan cheered. "Well of course we're gonna come! But… do you mind if we stay here tonight. I sort of got into an argument with my mom."

"Sure, no problem, head on inside. Trunks, go show them one of the guest rooms!" Bulma affirmed, heading off to deal with the workers.

"Follow me." Trunks lazily waved as Videl and Gohan hurried inside with him. "Hey, where's Goten at? He's coming to the party, right?"

"I don't know if Goten knows about the party, but I'll pick him up tomorrow morning before it starts." Gohan answered.

"I can't believe it." Videl pouted, surprising Gohan.

"What's up Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I can't believe Bulma is doing her party on a Cruise ship!" Videl snorted.

"Why? Are you afraid of water?" Trunks joked.

"I am not afraid of water!" Videl snapped. "No. Gohan, the cruise ship was my idea! I told it to Bulma a few days ago and now she's snaked it from me!"

"Oh come on Videl, I doubt that Bulma stole your wedding idea." Gohan laughed, only to turn and see Videl did not find it so funny. "Or maybe she did. I dunno, weirder things have happened."

"She had the idea for it like three weeks ago Videl, I don't think she stole it." Trunks cut in.

"Well… Well…" Videl was out of things to say and kept quiet as Trunks showed them to their room.

"What is it Lord Beerus?" The great Oracle Fish asked as he sped to Beerus's terrace.

"Who was the fighter you prophesied 39 years ago. The fighter that would be a strong and worthy adversary for me?" Beerus asked politely.

"Oh… Uhhh… I think I forgot Lord Beerus sir." The Oracle Fish hung his head in shame.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET!" Beerus snapped. "I should just destroy you right now, you're useless!"

"Oh please forgive me Lord Beerus! It was 39 years ago my mind is just a little fuzzy. Please, just give me some time, I'm sure I'll remember!" The Oracle Fish pleaded.

"A little fuzzy eh? You are of no use to me. HAKAI." Beerus lifted his hand and killed the Oracle Fish, wiping him completely from existence.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think my Lord?" Whis scolded, cleaning up the bowl the fish was in.

"That bastard had it coming. He always pulled shit like that. Oh well. I'll try and remember it myself." Beerus got up and stretched. "In the meantime I would like to do something fun. Whis, take me to Planet Vegeta, I'd like to finally blow up all those Saiyan bastards!"

"Actually my lord, Planet Vegeta was destroyed many years ago by Freeza." Whis informed.

"Freeza eh? Fine then, I'll go kill Freeza! That'll be just as entertaining. Plus that guy annoys me." Beerus began picking food out of his teeth with his nails.

"Actually Lord Beerus, Freeza was killed as well, by one of the few remaining Saiyans."

"WHAT!" Beerus fell back in shock. "By a Saiyan! That's impossible! The only ones strong enough to kill Freeza were myself and Majin Buu!"

"Oh yes, and the son of the Saiyan who killed Freeza went on to kill Majin Buu." Whis added nonchalantly.

"WHA-" Beerus began choking on his food.

"Calm down my Lord." Whis sighed, extracting the food from the choking Beerus.

"How could mere Saiyans defeat Freeza and Majin Buu? I kinda liked them... They were doing my job for me!" Beerus rasped.

"Two seconds ago you were going to kill Freeza yourself my Lord." Whis mocked.

"Shut up Whis. But how could a Saiyan have that kind of power?"

"Well, they appear to be able to achieve a transformation they call a 'Super Saiyan'." Whis explained, eating some candy he had in his pocket.

"THAT'S IT!" Beerus exploded, making Whis jump. "A Super Saiyan God! Whis that was who the fish spoke of! Where are those Saiyans now!?"

"Well my Lord." Whis began. "The Saiyan who killed Freeza has passed away. However the son that defeated Majin Buu, Son Gohan, is alive and currently lives on planet Earth along with 2 other halfblood Saiyans."

"Very well then." Beerus grinned, turning to his attendant. "I need to use the bathroom and get a deep tissue massage, but after that, let's head to Earth!"

"Alright Videl, I'm off to pick up Goten!" Gohan called to his wife the next morning across the Capsule Corp. garden as the final preparations for Bulma's party began.

"Alright, hurry back Gohan!" Videl called back.

Gohan arrived at his house in no time at all. "Shoot, I got here 10 milliseconds slower than last time. I really need to step my game up. Hey Goten! Mom! Come on out we're invited to Bulma's birthday party!"

"Yay! I haven't seen Trunks all week I can't wait!" Goten cheered as he skipped outside.

"A party? At Bulma's! Oh I bet there's gonna be all kinds of cool stuff worth a lot of money!" Chi-Chi bulldozed over Goten. "Let's go!"

"Alright then, let's head off-"

"Hello? Hello?" A voice interrupted.

"Dad!" Goten and Gohan cried out.

"Hiya Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi! Vegeta and I are allowed to come back today for Bulma's birthday! But we need someone to come pick us up at Baba's."

"I'll be right over!" Gohan replied. "Goten, bring Mom over to the party, I'll be over soon with Dad and Vegeta."

"Right." Goten flew off with his mom as Gohan flew in the other direction to Baba's.

"It's great Baba can let Dad and Vegeta back whenever they like. I wonder how much stronger they've gotten? It'd be cool to have a sparring match with Dad just to see how much we've both grown!" Gohan began sweating in anticipation as he arrived at Baba's.

"Hello Gohan." Baba greeted. "Alright, you wait here, I'll go and get Goku and Vegeta."

"Okay, thanks Baba!" Gohan could barely keep a straight face, he was so excited. He stood in Baba's waiting room for what felt like hours. Finally, he sensed two beings appear close by. But…

"That's not Dad or Vegeta's ki… It's not even really a ki I'm sensing it's… What the hell? They're near by. Who is it?" Gohan pondered as the two energies came hurdling in his direction until finally, they had arrived.

"Why hello there. You must be Son Gohan!" Gohan spun around to see two beings completely alien to him. The one who spoke was a short and scrawny cat with baggy pants and an odd cloth with funny symbols resting on his shoulders. The other was a much taller being with blue skin and a crazy gelled up hair style. After a few more moments of analyzing these two beings, Gohan piped up.

"Yes. I am Son Gohan. And who might you two be?"

"We're visitors. We come from a far away land and we came here to meet the man who managed to defeat the incredibly powerful Majin Buu. My name is Beerus and my friend here is Whis." Beerus greeted.

"Oh." Gohan's tension eased. "I mean that's really cool you guys came all that way just to meet me, but I have to admit I'm pretty boring Beerus. I'm not the non-stop fighting action hero that you may have thought I am… At least during my day job." Gohan's face lit up as he took a certain watch out of his pocket. "But by night time, I am THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Gohan pressed the button on his watch, transforming into his dorkish counterpart as he began to deliver his speech.

"Hya ho! Here we go! I'm the man with the plan! To uplift the good! To root out the bad! Until we all can one day live like we should! Woho! Uhuh! Now I'm sure you understand, I am the GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Gohan struck his pose, thinking Beerus and Whis would be impressed, however when he turned to see them his face deflated into sorrow.

"Are you sure Whis? This was the guy who defeated Majin Buu?" Beerus huffed, not pleased with Gohan's performance.

"Well… I think so…" Whis replied, equally puzzled. "Say, your father is Son Goku correct? The one who defeated Freeza?"

"Wow, you guys know your stuff!" Gohan chatted, taking his helmet off. "Yeah, Son Goku's my dad. Hey, he's gonna be here any second if ya wanna meet him too!"

"Oh?" Whis intoned. "I was under the belief Son Goku had passed away?"

"Yeah well… It's kinda hard to explain but, my dad gets to visit us from time to time since he helped defeat Majin Buu." Gohan explained.

"Oh really. Well, let me cut to the chase Son Gohan, do you know anything about a Super Saiyan God?" Beerus cut in, growing impatient.

"Super Saiyan God? Uhhh… Sorry guy I don't know. I know of regular Super Saiyan, but God? Nope, that doesn't ring any bells." Gohan scratched his head trying to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Oh. Shame. Well in any case Son Gohan, would you do me the honor of fighting me?" Beerus asked.

"Uhhh-" Before Gohan could answer he spun around as he sensed his dad and Vegeta had appeared. "Would ya hold on for a second guys? My dad just arrived!" Gohan ran off to go inside the building to greet his father.

"I'm growing impatient Whis…" Beerus hissed, shooting daggers at the goofy half-saiyan.

"It was your idea to do this undercover my Lord." Whis sighed. "Why don't we just be truthful and cut to the chase?"

"You're right." Beerus growled. "And if the Super Saiyan God isn't here then we'll just have to blow this shit-rock up."

"That doesn't seem entirely fair." Whis lectured, remembering what Beerus had done to the fish.

"I didn't ask you Whis! Be a pal and make yourself scarce for a bit." Beerus ordered, shooing away his attendant.

"Dad! It's so great to see you!" Gohan gushed as he ran up to give his father a huge hug.

"Hiya Gohan! It's been too long. Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger too!" Son Goku praised, giving a nice, long embrace.

"H-hi Vegeta." Gohan sputtered out, not wanting to ignore the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Gohan." Vegeta nodded, arms crossed as usual and looking as grumpy as ever.

"Let's head on to the party quick Gohan, I'm starving!" Goku doubled over as his stomach growled.

"Yeah let's go! Oh wait really quick Dad there are some tourists here who want to meet you!" Gohan chattered, yanking Goku out of Baba's house to meet Beerus and Whis. However, Whis had left. "Where did Whis go Mr. Beerus?"

"BEERUS!" Vegeta boomed from inside of Baba's, zooming outside as fast as possible to get a full look at the God of Destruction. "L-Lord Beerus! It is an honor! What brings you to our planet on this day!" Vegeta collapsed to his knees, giving Beerus the full works.

"Lord Beerus?" Gohan echoed, turning to the shrimpy cat. "What's Vegeta talking about?"

"Ah, well at least someone on this hunk of dirt knows the terror of Beerus the Destroyer." Beerus smirked, motioning for Vegeta to stand back up. "Tell me you too, you both have halos on your heads which means you are both dead… So how the hell are you currently in this world?"

"Oh, Uranai Baba brought them back Beerus, she lives there in that-"

Gohan was cut off as Beerus quickly raised his hand to Baba's house. "HAKAI." In the blink of an eye, Baba's house had disappeared completely.

"NO! Baba!" Goku and Gohan screamed in unison, turning back to Beerus, now taking him much more seriously.

"The dead in the land of the living!? This is forbidden! I'm done playing games!" Beerus gnarled. "You three Saiyans will fight with me now! A Super Saiyan God is among us and if I can't figure out who it is I am destroying this planet in it's entirety!"

"What!?" Vegeta hollered. "A Super Saiyan God! What the hell is that?"

"For the sake of this planet, one of you three better figure it out." Beerus asserted as he lunged as Gohan, sending him flying with one blow.

"Gohan!" Goku cried out, powering up to Super Saiyan 3 without hesitation and charging at Beerus.

"Ohhh. This must be the Super Saiyan thing I've heard about." Beerus remarked, dodging all of Goku's attacks with relative ease. "Disappointing, really."

"Kakarot you idiot! You stand no chance against Beerus the Destroyer!" Vegeta fell to his knees, not seeing a way out of this. One of his earliest memories of a child was sneaking in on a meeting with his father and Beerus to find Beerus utterly humiliating the King of all Saiyans. Vegeta could no longer even move, he had lost any and all hope.

"Dad!" Gohan popped out of the rose bush he had been sent crashing into, now peppered with cuts and scrapes. "We need to work together!"

"Right!" Goku nodded, landing down next to his son.

"Oh, some teamwork now, eh?" Beerus snickered, not concerned in the slightest. "Alrighty then boys, whaddya got for me?"

"Taioken!" Goku leaped in front of Gohan, shooting off one of Tien's blinding attacks. This caught Beerus off guard, as his eyes began to burn intensely.

"Kaioken times ten!" Gohan bellowed, taking Goku by surprise. Gohan then sped right to Beerus. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan blasted Beerus point blank, sending him flying. Once the dust settled, Gohan was out of breath and fell to his knees.

"Gohan that was awesome! When did you learn the Kaioken?" Goku asked, helping his son up.

"Well ever since I unlocked this Ultimate form thingy, I have been able to keep a calm and relaxed mind, even when fighting so I don't have to rely on anger. And I remember you saying something about the Kaioken, and that you needed that calm mind. So I enlisted the help of Supreme Kai and have been working on it ever since. I'm still a novice at it though." Gohan winced, being drained from the powerful stamina eating technique.

"That was still great! I think you really-" Goku was cut off as Beerus rose up from the lake Gohan had sent him into. He was unscathed, besides being wet, and more furious than ever.

"That was clever boys. But if that's the best you got, you clearly are not Super Saiyan Gods…" Beerus moved at unreal speeds, knocking Gohan and Goku out cold in one blow, before raising his hand, readying to Hakai them. "You have been smart to stay out of this Prince Vegeta. Perhaps I shall spare you once these two are dealt with. HAK-"

Beerus was cut short as his attendant Whis appeared innocently in between him and the unconscious Saiyans, dining down on a platter of sushi. "Oh my god Lord Beerus you have to try this stuff! They call it sushi and it is just devine!"

"Not now Whis, I need to-" Beerus was cut off once again as Whis shoved a piece of the sushi into Beerus's mouth. After taking his time swallowing it, his face blossomed into pure delight. "This is INCREDIBLE! Whis where the hell did you get this blessed specimen from!"

"Well when you told me to leave for a while I went to try out this planet's food and I found this ship in the ocean that had all sorts of delicacies. There's so much more where that came from!" Whis hummed.

"A boat! That's probably my wife!" Vegeta thought out loud.

"Your wife huh." Beerus turned, eyeing Vegeta up and down. "Well perhaps this trip won't be a disappointment after all. Prince Vegeta, would you please escort my attendant and I to your wife's ship so we may try more of these scrumptious treats?"

"W-Why of course! Right this way Lord Beerus!" Vegeta stammered, springing up and motioning for Beerus and Whis to follow him to the cruise ship, leaving Goku and Gohan unconscious in the dirt. 'If I can appease these two with food, perhaps we can make it out of this without the planet being destroyed. Just so long as none of the damn Earthlings mess anything up. Who do I need to keep in line? The fat shit Buu, he could really mess it up. Also, Trunks and Kakarot's boy need to make sure to not do anything stupid… Also Yamcha, the bastard… ARRG! There's so much that could go wrong!'

 ** _Can Vegeta appease Lord Beerus?! Will Gohan and Goku be Okay!? Find out in the next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wrath of Beerus! The Saiyan God Appears!?**

"You're serious Whis? That sushi wasn't even the best dish they had there!?" Beerus salivated.

"Oh goodness no! They had this one thing called ice cream that was heavenly! Plus there were so many food carts I hadn't tried yet!" Whis bubbled.

"Heh, I will give these Earthlings that, their food is damn good." Vegeta added, trying to keep calm and not let his nerves get to him.

"I suppose I never thought of it Prince Vegeta, but this planet is sort of an adoptive home for you." Beerus continued. "If I remember correctly, the Saiyans were a stubborn bunch, so it must have been hard to adjust, eh?"

"Ah- Yes Lord Beerus." Vegeta conceded, holding himself back from protesting.

"You even married an Earthling! Your father the King wouldn't have liked that." Beerus goaded, trying to get a rise out of the Prince.

"Well… My father's dead, so that doesn't really matter now does it?" Vegeta retorted, trying his hardest not to snap.

"Suppose so, but then so are you!" Beerus cackled, sensing the fury rising in Vegeta. "Tell me, how could the Prince of all Saiyans be killed?"

"I gave my life to help defeat Majin Buu." Vegeta exalted, proud of his contribution to the demise of the Pink Devil.

"Oh I see. So I suppose you can't turn into one of those Super Saiyans then?"

"Yes I can!" Vegeta asserted, snapping a little before catching himself and regaining his cool.

"Hmm. The why didn't you assist your two friends back there?" Beerus prodded.

"Because I knew it was a lost battle Lord Beerus. Your might is of the highest caliber." Vegeta praised, cursing to himself on the inside. Vegeta knew Beerus just asked him that because he wanted to hear Vegeta go on about how great he was, but he couldn't let that get to him.

"Smart boy Vegeta. Oh look! Here we are!" Beerus's eyes lit up as the three arrived at Bulma's party ship, which had taken off and was already on the high seas.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried in jubilation as she ran up to hug her deceased husband. "For a second I was worried you weren't showing up!"

"Bulma not now!" Vegeta growled, turning back to Beerus, preparing to wait on him hand and foot.

"Vegeta, this is no way to treat a lady! Especially one as beautiful as her!" Beerus scolded Vegeta as Bulma blushed.

"Yeah Vegeta what the hell! Who are these two anyways? Friends of yours?"

"Oh! Yes! These are my friends! From… uh…" Vegeta's mind went blank and he drooled a little bit.

"I am Beerus, and this here is Whis. We have been friends with Vegeta here since we met him on Planet Vegeta when he was just a boy." Beerus bowed, much to Vegeta's shock.

"Wow! Vegeta has friends! And with decent manners too! Well you're all welcome here! Help yourself, we got tons of food and drink and games!" Bulma grabbed Beerus by the hand and led him around to see the food carts.

"Bulma! Damnit!" Vegeta cursed to himself. "Hey! Piccolo!" Vegeta called as the Namekian strolled over.

"Long time no see Vegeta. What was that energy I felt earlier? Were Goku and Gohan having a sparring match?" Piccolo grinned as he approached Vegeta.

"Shut it! Listen, that cat over there is Beerus the God of Destruction. He came here to find a Super Saiyan God, but we didn't know what that was and he beat down Kakarot and Gohan with ease! He's hungry now so hopefully if I can feed him enough he'll be satisfied and leave in peace. But you need to head over to that Uranai's place and heal the two while I continue to appease Beerus." Vegeta instructed, marching in place frantically.

"B-Be-Beerus!" Piccolo stammered, hoping he misheard. Piccolo was well aware of Beerus, since Kami is indeed a part of him. "Right. I understand. I'll go get Dende and bring him so he can heal the two."

"Good." Vegeta nodded as Piccolo flew off. However, Beerus noticed Piccolo flying off as he was eating a hotdog with Whis.

"They have Namekians on this planet?" Beerus asked while his mouth was still full of food.

"Swallow first my Lord, goodness!" Whis lectured, looking up to watch the Namekian fly off. "I suppose they do. I do believe this planet does have a set of Dragon Balls, so that would make sense."

"Do they now?" Beerus asked, an intrigued look beginning to form. "I wonder how much delicious food we can get with a wish…"

"Oooh! That is an excellent idea my Lord! Excuse me, Bulma! Bulma!" Whis called Bulma over. "Do you know anything about the Dragonballs on this planet?"

"Yeah I do!" Bulma laughed, motioning to the bingo tournament that was about to start. "I collected all of the Dragonballs and made it the top prize for the bingo tournament!"

"Oh really. Okay then Whis! Let's play some bingo!" Beerus proclaimed.

"As you wish." Whis agreed as the two went off to play bingo. Vegeta ran up to Bulma quickly after.

"What are they doing Bulma!?" Vegeta barked.

"They're just playing bingo Vegeta calm down. They want to win the Dragonballs. But hey, why have you been acting like a jerk-"

"Gotta go!" Vegeta ignored Bulma as he ran off to the bingo tournament.

"Are you all ready for some biiiiinnnngggooo!" Krillin cheered as he ran up on stage, hosting the bingo tournament.

"Woooo! Bingo! Oh my god this cake of dairy is delicious!" Beerus gushed, having himself a blast.

"Well before we begin, let's give it up for my beautiful wife 18 as she performs an opening song!" Krillin hyped, motioning for 18 to come on stage.

"Fantastic, they are even giving us a song and dance!" Beerus chirped.

"Krillin! I already told you I'm not doing that it's stupid!" 18 protested from offstage.

"Oh come on hun!" Krillin begged.

"No. I'm here for free stuff and to make money." 18 concluded, stomping away.

"She dares to ruin bingo!?" Beerus growled, lifting his hand up to 18. "HAK-"

"BINGO!" Beerus spun to the stage as a song began to find Vegeta dancing and singing on stage. "FUN TIME BINGO! IT IS A FUN PLACE TO BE-OH! THE FOOD IS TASTY TOO YUM! LET'S GO PLAY-OH, LET'S BE FRIENDS OH! FUN TIME BINGO! TIME TO PLAY SOME BINGO! OLAY!"

The bingo crowd erupted with cheering and laughter at this surprise performance. Beerus was pleased as well. "I didn't take Vegeta for a song and dance man, but that was excellent! Now let's play!"

Vegeta sighed and moped offstage as Krillin began the bingo tournament. Bulma came up to him beaming. "You did all that for me!?"

"Yeah sure babe." Vegeta passively responded as he got back on his feet and ran over to Beerus and Whis. "Anything you need Lord Beerus?"

"Sure, get me another one of those Shawarma things. That was delicious!"

"Of course." Vegeta bowed, quickly running off to get Beerus his next meal. 'This is going well so far. I just need to make sure none of this gets screwed up and-' Vegeta lost his train of thought as he returned to Beerus to find he was again upset.

"Damnit! I haven't got any of the tiles he's calling out!" Beerus cursed, pounding his fist on the table.

"Hold on a second!" Vegeta quavered as he took note of the tiles on Beerus's bingo board and then quickly running up on stage. "Sorry Krillin! Your wife needs you, looks like I'm going to have to take over as bingo M.C." Vegeta shouted, giving a fake smile to the audience.

"No she didn't Vegeta what are you-" Krillin winced in pain as Vegeta elbowed him to get off the stage, which Krillin eventually did. Vegeta then called all the numbers the Beerus had, eventually crowning Beerus the winner.

"Congratulations Beerus! You won the bingo tournament!" Vegeta proclaimed as Beerus skipped on up.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Beerus began to tear up as Vegeta gave him the bingo trophy.

"Now Beerus!" Vegeta continued. "You win the Dragon-"

"Hold on!" A voice from the audience piped up. Vegeta slowly shuffled and turned around to find Yamcha marching up to the stage. 'GODDAMNIT YAMCHA!'

"Vegeta, you cheated! You just read the tiles your friend here had so he could win! No fair!" Yamcha accused, ripping the trophy from Beerus's hand.

"Yamcha!" Vegeta cried in horror as Beerus grew furious. He lifted his hand to Yamcha.

"HAKA-" Once again Beerus was cut short of his hakai when Vegeta jumped in the way, punching Yamcha in the stomach and sending him flying comically into the ocean.

"Yamcha, am I right folks!" Vegeta turned to the crowd, trying to pretend like this was some big joke. And much to Vegeta's relief, Beerus burst out laughing, dropping to the floor and howling like a maniac. The audience soon followed suit as Vegeta handed Beerus the trophy. "Now Beerus, here is your prize, the Dragonballs!" Vegeta performed, however nothing happened, and a scowl fell back on Beerus's face.

"Where are the Dragonballs Vegeta?" Beerus grumbled.

"Bulma! Where the hell are the Dragonballs!" Vegeta cried out.

"I have them locked up. Hold on I'll get them." Bulma moaned, hating having to work so much on her birthday.

"Fine then. While I wait for the Dragonballs, let's go try some more food." Beerus grinned, his stomach still growling.

"There they are Dende!" Piccolo told the young guardian as the two touched down to see the beaten down Goku and Gohan.

"He was unreal, seemingly invincible!" Gohan told Piccolo and Dende of the might of Beerus the Destroyer.

"This is not good. I seriously doubt Vegeta will be able to keep him happy for long if what he really wants is to fight this Super Saiyan God." Piccolo frowned.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Dende chimed in. "We don't know what this stupid Super Saiyan God is!"

"If there was one of us who would've known something like that, it would have been Vegeta." Gohan shrugged. "Unless there's some other way to figure it out."

"Gohan let's go into the Time Chamber and see if this God power up is something we can get to by training." Goku nodded to his son.

"Right. But will that affect your time limit of staying on Earth?" Gohan asked.

"I don't think so, since it's a distortion in time. But I don't know that's too much science for me." Goku chuckled, rubbing his head so he wouldn't get a headache.

"Right. Dende and I will take you there then." Piccolo added as the four flew off to the Lookout.

"Whis what are you eating?" Beerus scurried up to Whis to find he was eating some sort of chocolate gelatin.

"They call this pudding, it's quite good Lord Beerus, why don't you try some?" Whis smiled as he led Beerus to where the pudding was.

"Sorry sir, that Pink Guy over there took all the pudding." The pudding vendor shrugged.

"Hmph. Very well." Beerus sighed as he and Whis went over to Fat Buu. "Excuse me sir, but could you by chance give me one of those pudding cups?" Beerus asked politely.

"NO! PUDDING IS ALL FOR BUU!" Buu spat, continuing to shovel down the pudding.

"Excuse me…" Beerus grew furious, before quickly taking a breath. "Wait a minute… You're Majin Buu. Whis, I thought they killed Majin Buu. But it seems they've turned him into some fat bastard. Hey Buu, if you do not give me a pudding cup I will destroy you right now!" Beerus ordered.

"NO! ALL PUDDING CUPS ARE BUU'S!" Buu pouted, moving the pudding closer to himself.

"Buu no!" Vegeta choked on the fries he was having to run over to the scene of the incident. "Majin Buu I spared your life! You will repay me by giving Beerus a pudding cup!" Vegeta raised his hand, beginning to charge an energy attack at Buu.

"...Okay. Buu sorry." Buu hung his head in shame as he let Beerus have the last pudding cup.

"Thank you friend. Now! To try this delicious pudd-" Within a split second a baseball hit Beerus's pudding cup, shattering it on impact. Beerus and Vegeta turned in shock to see Yamcha, Goten, Trunks, Oolong, Krillin, and a few others playing baseball on the ship.

"O-oops. Sorry Dad, I think I hit it too hard." Trunks apologized, dropping his bat.

"I've… I've had enough. AHHHHH!" Beerus roared as he began unleashing his energy, destroying everything around him.

"Lord Beerus!" Vegeta pled. "Please!"

"The Earth will suffer!" Beerus announced, growing his ki even higher.

"Damn! No point in holding back now!" Vegeta cursed as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "YAYAYA!" Vegeta laid a furious onslaught of attacks Beerus's way, to no avail. Beerus flicked Vegeta in the forehead, sending him crashing down into the ocean.

"Let's get him boys!" Roshi cried as he, Android 18, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all rushed the god.

"You fools have done nothing but disappoint me!" Beerus complained, dodging the fighters attacks with ease, and then systematically knocking them all down and out. "First no Super Saiyan God, and now no pudding!"

"Did someone say Super Saiyan God!?" Gotenks boomed as he zoomed up to Beerus. "Your god is right here kitty cat! His name is Gotenks!" Gotenks began launching an array of ki grenades all around Beerus.

"This is fruitless, you stupid child." Beerus yawned, dodging the grenades.

"How about this?" Gotenks began to power up to Super Saiyan 3. "DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!" Gotenks bombarded Beerus with the attack, but once again it had no effect.

"At least I almost felt that one." Beerus sighed as he punched Gotenks down into the ocean as well.

"Whis get up here! I'm about to destroy the planet!" Beerus called out to Whis, who was still eating.

"Hold on a few minutes Beerus, I'm still enjoying myself." Whis beamed, much to Beerus's disdain.

"Fine then." Beerus sighed as he floated down to the deck of the ship. Vegeta soon resurfaced, carrying Goten and Trunks unconscious in his arms. "Oh, you're back Vegeta. Well, as soon as Whis is done eating over there, I'm going to destroy Earth. So sorry."

"Why!? Why must you always destroy?" Vegeta pleaded, falling to his knees.

"Because that is how it is supposed to be. There is creation, and destruction. But always… Before creation, comes destruction. And you see-"

"HEY!" Bulma screamed, marching over to Beerus. "You've ruined my birthday, you happy?! You shrimpy feline freak!" Bulma slapped Beerus as Vegeta audibly gasped.

Without showing any emotion, Beerus turned to face Bulma, who at this point was breathing heavily. He lifted up his hand. "HAKAI." Bulma let out a cry in agony as Beerus erased her from existence.

"Mom!" Trunks cried out in terror.

"You… You bastard…" Vegeta gawked, not fully processing what just happened. "That… That was my BULLLMAA!" Vegeta shot up and let out a powerful roar as he began a furious mutation.

"Ve-Vegeta!" Krillin called out, amazed at the power he was emitting.

"YAAAA!" Vegeta continued to power up, eventually his hair began to grow out and his eyebrows disappeared… Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan 3.

"Stop whining Vegeta, you really don't thin-" Beerus was sent skyrocketing into the air as Vegeta charged after him, relentlessly beating on the cat and peppering him with powerful blasts.

"YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta belted as he released a full power Final Flash at the disoriented Beerus. However, by this point Vegeta had run out of this power, and went back to base form.

Once the smoke settled, Beerus got himself reoriented, and wiped the scratches off left by Vegeta's attack. "You did alright Vegeta. But not good enough. Whis! Let's finish this!" Beerus cried out to his assistant, who had just finished his second gallon of ice cream.

"Very well my Lord." Whis sighed as he floated up to Beerus.

"Goodbye Earth! HAK-"

"Wait!" A distant voice cried out, catching Beerus's attention. He along with everyone else turned to see Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, and Dende arriving on the ship.

"Goku! Gohan!" The crowd all shouted in a hopeful buzz.

"Sorry we were late. Dad and I spent an hour in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which for us was around 15 days." Gohan apologized. "We were trying to see if we could become Super Saiyan Gods, but we had no luck. However, I do have another idea. Trunks, you have the Dragon Balls right?"

And so after Trunks brought out the Dragonballs for Gohan, Shenron was summoned.

"I am the eternal dragon. State your wishes and I will-" Shenron stopped mid sentence as he noticed the presence of Lord Beerus. "L-Lord Beerus! I…"

"Shut it Dragon. Just do what the kid says." Beerus snapped, wanting to get this over with.

"Shenron!" Gohan called out. "Tell us what you can about a Super Saiyan God!"

"A Super Saiyan God? Very well. Considering the ease of the wish, this will not count towards one of the three. The Super Saiyan God is a legend passed down among Saiyans. The legend goes that if five Saiyans of righteous hearts pour out their hearts hand in hand to another, he then shall become a Super Saiyan God." Shenron explained.

"Oh! That's great!" Goku grinned. "There's five Saiyans here!"

"No Dad." Gohan cut in, glumly. "Five give unto another. We need six!"

"Oh…" Goku pouted, mad he didn't do that math right.

"Any other wishes?" Shenron boomed.

"Yeah." Beerus piped up. "Can I get an infinite amount of food?"

"As you wish, so shall it be." Shenron's eyes flashed. "Your home is now stocked with infinite food Lord Beerus."

"Good. Wait what kind of food?" Beerus asked.

"You were not specific, so it is all potatoes and carrots..." Shenron replied.

"Grrrrr..." Beerus was displeased, but said no more.

"For our next wish Shenron!" Trunks was now speaking. "Bring back everyone Lord Beerus killed on Earth!"

"Very well. I still am able to give one more wish, but it appears you guys are all busy... So until we meet again." Shenron began to sweat, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. His eyes flashed once again and Bulma reappeared on the deck of the ship, looking around confused. The Dragonballs then lifted up into the sky and scattered out.

"We're still in trouble though." Gohan sighed, not seeing any hope. "We need a sixth Saiyan!"

"Uh… Gohan?" Gohan spun around to see the quiet voice was Videl. "I… I think we might."

"What do you mea-" Gohan stopped mid-sentence as he realised what she meant. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet, I was just waiting for the right time… But I suppose now is as good a time as any." She joked, trying to give a smile.

"Right." Gohan grew stern. "We can celebrate later. For now, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Dad, Vegeta, let's all get in a circle and do the ritual."

"What? And hold hands with Kakarot! No way!" Vegeta protested.

"Vegeta you've already made a huge ass of yourself today! Just do it!" Bulma barked, scaring Vegeta right into Goku's hand.

"This better work." Beerus mumbled.

The five Saiyans and Videl slowly drifted up into the air. Without them trying to, they all became Super Saiyans. Videl's belly began to glow a bright yellow as well. Soon the yellow energy turned blue, and began to leave the fighters and all emmass around Gohan. Once it all entered him, a blinding light surrounded him as everyone watched in awe. Gohan had become a god.

 ** _Does Gohan stand a chance against Lord Beerus with this new power!? Find out next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Battle of Gods! Son Gohan vs. Beerus the Destroyer!**

"Did it work?" Krillin asked as Gohan and the rest touched back down to the ground. "I mean, he looks a lot different, but I don't sense any incredible ki or anything!"

"You mortals can't sense the ki of the gods baldman!" Beerus growled, turning back to the red-haired, scrawny looking Saiyan. "And yes, it worked."

"Really Lord Beerus? Because I don't feel anything either!" Gohan flew to the ocean so he could see his reflection. "Oh! I'm almost as skinny as you now Beerus!"

"I'm pleased right now. Do not anger me again." Beerus snapped. "So Saiyan, congratulations, congratulations indeed. Now, the actual challenge begins. We will fight to the death. If you win, your planet here lives on. But if I win… Well, to give you an idea-" Beerus shot an enormous ki blast into the sky. Gohan shook in his boots as he realized this was seemingly _nothing_ to Beerus, as that didn't even break a sweat for him.

"Very well. Don't really have a choice now do I?" Gohan let out a deep sigh as he prepared to face his greatest challenge yet. 'This is for all of you guys. Especially you Videl… And our baby… _Our baby_.' Gohan gave a small smile as he looked back up from the seas to see Beerus, perched high up on the ship.

And with the ripple of the water, the battle of the gods began. Beerus struck first, barreling down to meet the half-saiyan in the sea. Beerus threw the first punch, slamming into Gohan's abdomen. Gohan was sent skidding across the surface of the water, quickly reorienting himself as he launched a double Masenko. Beerus, seeing the attacks come from both the left and the right shot up in the air to avoid them, however by doing this he fell right into Gohan's trap as he rocketed above the god, getting a few solid hit in on him before he sent Gohan flying back with a ki wave.

"At last I have an actual fight. Although if this is the best you have Son Gohan, this won't last very long." Beerus touted, completely unharmed from Gohan's attacks.

'Damn, he's still incredibly strong!' Gohan thought to himself as he positioned himself upright. 'I have to go full out from the start. I can't afford to waste any time or stamina.' Gohan swooped down under the water as Beerus continued to bluster.

"What is he doing now…" Beerus murmured as he tried to sense Gohan's ki under the water. However, Gohan had suppressed his power.

Suddenly dozens of kamehameha waves blasted out of the water, catching Beerus by surprise as he frantically darted around the blasts. "This is pointless Saiyan! You're not going to hit me with these pitiful attacks!"

"He's missing the point." Piccolo grinned as he realised what Gohan was doing.

"Wait a minute, this looks a lot like-" 18 spun to Piccolo, knowing she has seen something familiar to this before.

Once the kamehameha waves were all sent out, Gohan resurfaced from the water. "Pointless! What a waste of energy! You're done for!" Beerus howled.

"Hmph." Gohan shook his head, somewhat surprised Beerus fell into his trap. "Hellzone Kamehameha!"

Upon hearing this, Beerus spun around him to find all the energy Gohan had sent out had turned into blue ki orbs, surrounding Beerus in every direction. "Damnit."

Beerus was bombarded by the hundreds of kamehameha's, all blasting him from every angle imaginable. "If you continue to underestimate me Beerus, this may not end well for you." Gohan chuckled.

"How dare you… How dare you try and advise me like I'm some sort of child! I am the God of Destruction!" Beerus decried, powering up furiously.

Gohan nodded to himself as he bent into his defensive stance. Beerus boomed towards Gohan, a fiery rage brewing in his eyes. They began an intense round of close quarters combat, with Beerus having the advantage.

"Even with this god power up, I don't know if Gohan has any chance at all against this damned cat." Vegeta admitted.

"I… I don't know what to say." Goku shrugged, trying not to be pessimistic. However, it wasn't looking good. Gohan's Hellzone Kamehameha only seemed to enrage Beerus more.

"How dare you try and beat me through tricks! You Saiyan filth!" Beerus seethed as he brutalized Gohan. "Your power is nothing!" The waters they were fighting upon began to part due to the magnitude of Beerus's might.

While it may appear Gohan was in trouble, if one looked closely, one would find a small grin growing on his bloodied face. 'He fell for the bait! He's completely enraged at me! Alright Gohan, keep calm…'

Gohan shut his eyes and breathed deeply as he sent Beerus back a few feet with an invisible ki blast. Beerus doubled back to Gohan, angrily attacking him blindly. However, all of a sudden Beerus couldn't even lay a finger on Gohan! "What?"

Gohan parried the last of Beerus's punches, allowing him to take the offensive. Gohan, with his eyes still shut, began to pound down on Beerus something fierce, eventually sending him crashing through the ocean floor and down into the caves below. "HA!" Gohan blasted Beerus point blank, sending him somersaulting to crash into the cave wall. Gohan gave the god no room as he began a second round of powerful punches and kicks, followed by a Super Masenko. Beerus collapsed on the cave floor as he gasped for breath. Gohan went in to attack once more, but this time Beerus was able to dodge, releasing a ki wave to send Gohan back.

"I see… Very clever Son Gohan, I must admit." Beerus applauded as he tried to shake off the scrapes and cuts he had received. "You got me angry on purpose, knowing it would hinder my ability to think clearly, and that's when you struck. I have to hand it to you, for being a Saiyan, you are pretty sharp."

"Heh.. I was hoping it'd take you a little longer to figure that out." Gohan sighed, now trying to come up with a new plan. "As high of stakes as these are, I gotta admit I am having fun Lord Beerus."

"I can tell. It appears as though I need to keep a level head while fighting you, Son Gohan. Shall we begin round two?"

"Let's." The rocks around Gohan disintegrated as the saiyan god powered up, launching himself at Beerus for the second round.

"You have been incredibly impressive." Beerus remarked as they clashed. "Tell me, how does it feel to have this power? To become a god?"

"If I'm honest with ya Lord Beerus." Gohan uppercutted Beerus, sending him flying back up above the ocean. "I'm disappointed. This power-what it took to obtain it. It's a level of power I can't reach on my own…"

"And that limit disturbs you?" Beerus struck Gohan in the kidneys, forcing the saiyan to wince.

"Yeah." Gohan coughed, spin kicking Beerus in the ribs.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Goten, and Trunks had been trying to follow the action. "Wow. I don't have a hope of following them at that speed. But damn can I feel it!" Goku marveled as each impact between the gods rattled the planet and sent shock waves through the oceans and clouds."

"You say quite peculiar things Saiyan." Beerus swatted Gohan down to a nearby city. "You're mad you have friends just waiting to help you… Become a god!"

"I'm not mad at my friends. I am forever grateful." Gohan wheezed as he rose from the cityscape. "But it's not my strength. I've been spending so much of my time training, pushing myself to new limits so that I could be the strongest to protect my family and friends. But now I learn there's a power I cannot reach on my own… And I hate that. It makes me feel like a bum… Like all I have worked for is for nothing!" Gohan erupted in a brilliant flash of ki as he raced towards Beerus, giving him a fierce elbow strike.

"Hmph." Beerus wiped the blood from his cheek. "If that's so, then why did you agree to do it?"

"Well, at least now I have some chance of beating you." Gohan tried giving Beerus another strike, only to have it parried and be sent flying by a large blast.

"Try this!" Beerus cackled as he sent an onslaught of powerful finger beams similar to those used by Freeza. Gohan managed to dodge most of them, however one managed to pierce clean through his shoulder.

"That doesn't sound too good." Piccolo grumbled as the warriors heard Gohan cry out in agony.

"Don't worry, he's not out of it yet." The warriors spun around to see that Whis had snuck up on them, a bowl of noodles in his hand.

"What makes you say that?" Goku asked, curious what the enigma had to say.

"Son Gohan is an incredibly skilled fighter, I can sense vast valleys of power yet to be tapped into. He still has more fight left in him."

"Hmph." Vegeta huffed, turning away from Whis. 'Hopefully he's right.'

"Anyone who can't fly, grab hold of someone who can!" Tien ordered as Bulma's cruise ship began to sink due to the powerful impacts of Gohan and Beerus's fight.

"No! Not my ship!" Bulma wailed as she was picked up by Videl. "The Princess Bulma can't go down like this!"

"Please Bulma, stop thrashing around like that! I need to get you to dry land, and then maybe we can do something about the boat!" Videl fought against the frantic Bulma, trying to not let her fall.

"Yeah, calm down Bulma!" Roshi grinned from Videl's other arm. "You need to calm down, here, let me help you…" Roshi went in to get a grab in at Bulma's boobs, before getting a swift and powerful blow by both Bulma and Videl, sending him flying down into the ocean, to be picked up later by a sighing Tien.

Once all those who can't fly were brought to dry land, Tien, Videl, and Chiaotzu turned back and returned to the sinking ship. "Chiaotzu! Use your telekinesis to keep the ship from sinking any further! Videl! You and I will go underneath the ship at opposite ends and push it up."

"Alright." Videl nodded. Although she was pregnant, having trained a lot with Gohan and further mastering her ki control, she was confident lifting this ship would be no problem.

"One, two, three!" Tien counted down as he and Videl quickly submerged to push the cruise ship up from the bottom, quickly hauling it into the air and onto the beach next to Bulma and the others.

"Oh, could you put it in the warehouse by the dock? I don't want all this sand to get in the boat." Bulma waved dismissively, receiving daggers from Tien and Videl

"You hate your power because it's not yours!" Beerus bellowed as he shot a sharp ki blast at the injured Gohan, sending him high up into the stratosphere.

"That's right!" Gohan rolled out of the way of Beerus's next blast, speeding down to strike him in the throat, causing him to gasp uncontrollably as Gohan pounded him upwards with a bicycle kick.

"That's a sign of pride, it'll be your downfall!" Beerus regained his composure as he locked hands with Gohan, powering up furiously.

"Is that right?" Gohan quipped as he broke the lock with Beerus, using a few dozen small ki blasts to help create some distance between himself and the destructive god.

"Foolish, useless pride!" Beerus shot two large beams from both of his hands, slowly using them to envelop Gohan. "It's rare to find a Saiyan consumed by that flaw!"

"What?" Gohan queried as he blasted out of the enveloping ki. "You're wrong about Saiyans Lord Beerus. Vegeta and my dad are way more consumed by their pride then me."

"Is that so? Then why is it both Vegeta and Goku had no problem allowing you alone to have this power, without even a minor protest?"

"Uhh…" Gohan didn't know what to say. Why _didn't_ Vegeta or Dad protest?

"Not to mention before you arrived, Vegeta made a damn fool of himself trying to protect his friends. Didn't seem very consumed by pride to me." Beerus began launching atom like attacks that detonated with great force, flinging Gohan all over the place.

"Vegeta did what!?" Gohan was stunned. Had he and his father really changed that much? Meanwhile Gohan himself was acting way too proud, not even wanting to get monetary help from Mr. Satan.

"You see now, then?" Beerus leered, hitting Gohan with a powerful left hook. "You stand no chance against me if you're still caught up on _how_ you got this power!"

"Perhaps you're right." Gohan smiled, charging back at Beerus to knock him over with a sweep, followed up quickly by a powerful barrage of ki blasts.

"But even still. You have no hope left. You haven't noticed yet, but your god power up fizzled out some time ago." Beerus added, pointing to Gohan's now black hair.

"What!? When? I didn't even notice." Gohan looked at a lock of his hair in frustration.

"Around the time I hit you in the shoulder, I believe." Beerus admitted. "But even still, you have managed to retain some of the god ki despite not having the form anymore. It's very impressive, like few I've ever seen."

"That's real sweet." Gohan gave a sarcastic smile. "But even so, without that god form I stand no chance!"

"That appears to be the case… Now, time to finish this!" Beerus proclaimed, beginning to power an incredible ball of ki, similar to that of Pure Buu's Super Vanishing Ball.

"Damn!" Gohan cursed as he pushed against the giant energy. "If I let this thing hit the Earth, it's over!"

Gohan struggled desperately as the giant ki ball slowly made ground, inching closer and closer to the Earth. "What the hell is that!" Krillin shouted, pointing up to the giant ki ball in the sky, almost appearing to be a second sun.

"It's Beerus." Goku shivered, knowing Gohan was in desperate trouble.

"Oh my, I guess Beerus has grown quite hasty. Well, I best be on my way boys!" Whis waved goodbye as he hummed along up into the sky.

"Hey! What the heck, he was so weird!" Goten shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess he had fun. At least somebody did today." 18 huffed, mad that she didn't get any valuable stuff at Bulma's party.

"You can't do anything about this Son Gohan! Admit defeat!" Beerus howled as he increased the power of the energy ball.

"Damn… You…" Gohan exerted every ounce of energy in his body to fight against the ki, but it all seemed to be fruitless. Lord Beerus was just too strong. And as Gohan gave in and became enveloped in the energy, a powerful vision overtook him.

"Who-who are you?" Gohan was in a blank void with nothing except a little girl standing away from him about 30 yards away.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Gohan persisted, walking up to the girl and turning her around to be shocked to find she looked so much like himself… along with Videl.

"Daddy…" The little girl began to cry, jumping up to hug Gohan.

"You-my daughter?" Gohan surmised, sensing the fear radiating off the girl.

"Don't let him win daddy!" The little girl bawled, each tear that fell onto Gohan's chest burned with a hot sorrow.

"I-I…" Gohan was at a loss for words, cradling his infant daughter.

"You can't give up!" She sobbed, looking up to meet Gohan's eyes with her own.

"I-I…"

"You can't let him win!"

"I-I…"

"Hmm?" Beerus breathed as he sensed a resurgence of power from Gohan.

"I-I will not let you destroy my WORLD!" Gohan erupted as an unreal red aura burst out, surrounding him. "HA!" Gohan cried as he launched out a kamehameha wave with power never before seen by mortal eyes. Beerus jumped out of the way in shock as the ki blast launched his energy ball up and out, soaring into space. Once the blast dissipated, Gohan powered back down, growing incredibly weak. He could barely even keep his eyes open.

"How did you do that?" Beerus inquired, flying down to get a better look at Gohan. "I sensed you, you had no power left, where did that come from?"

"Heh." Gohan chuckled. "Hard to explain, I guess."

"My my. You are a fascinating creature, I must say." Beerus laughed, not fully able to understand Gohan. "You are easily the strongest mortal I have ever faced in this universe.."

"This universe?" Gohan gave a puzzled look to the destroyer.

"Ah yes. There are more universes than just this one. 12 in fact, each with their own gods of destruction. We are in the 7th universe, you see." Beerus explained, helping Gohan stay upright.

"Really? Wow… 12 universes." Gohan looked up to the cosmos in wonderment.

"Yeah… But, enough of all that." Beerus's face grew stern again as he let go of Gohan. "Even though you surprised me, you lost, and so I must destroy the Earth."

"Damn… Really?" Gohan grimaced.

"Yes. I am the god of destruction, and I need to keep my word." Beerus lifted his hand unremorsefully, powering up another attack.

"Is this really the end?" Gohan shielded himself, ready for death.

"Goodbye!" Beerus roared as he fired a grand ball of ki at Gohan and the Earth. However, before it hit Gohan it was knocked away.

"Huh!?" Gohan and Beerus both spun around to find that Whis had stopped the attack.

"Whis! What the hell are you doing!?" Beerus snapped as his assistant nonchalantly healed Gohan.

"This boy far exceeded either of our expectations Beerus, it is not fair to destroy this planet. He gave you the fight you wanted." Whis lectured.

"Mr. Whis, don't risk your life for me, Beerus will destroy you too!" Gohan piped up, looking confused at the blue skinned man.

"Oh please. You see I am Beerus's attendant, but I am also his teacher. I am far more skilled than he." Whis chuckled.

"Damn you." Beerus tensed up, forcing himself to not snap at them both. "Very well. You and your planet live today, Son Gohan. But one day I will return for a rematch, so you better be training." Beerus nodded to Gohan before turning to Whis. "Alright Whis, you bastard, let's go."

"Very well my Lord." Whis beamed as he and Beerus disappeared, leaving Gohan in the upper stratosphere confused and relieved. It was finally over.

"Tell me Whis." Beerus said as the two were travelling back to their home. "You didn't want me to destroy the Earth just because of all that fairness nonsense, right?"

"Oh, well…" Whis blushed. "I may have also wanted the Earth to live so that I could visit again and have some more of their food."

"That explains it." Beerus sighed, a tired smile growing on his face. "Their food was delicious, I must say. In any case I think I'm going to take another nap. If you visit Earth while I'm sleeping Whis, please make sure to get me something." Beerus yawned as his eyes grew heavy.

"Of course, my Lord."

The gang greeted and embraced an exhausted Gohan as he returned to the Earth's surface. "So did ya kill him Gohan?" Trunks asked.

Gohan shook his head. "No. I actually lost. Beerus was about to destroy the Earth when his attendant Whis got him to stop. Supposedly Whis is actually stronger than Beerus!" Everyone gasped at this news. "Beerus says one day he will return for a rematch, so I need to make sure I keep training and hopefully find a way to tap into that god power without the ritual."

"Well in any case, I'm proud of you son." Goku gave Gohan a warm hug before turning to Videl.

"I saw our daughter." Gohan whispered in Videl's ear as they embraced. "She's going to be beautiful."

"D-daughter?" Videl began to cry softly. "Thank you, Gohan."

"Oh yeah, before I forget." Gohan let go of Videl, turning to Mr. Satan. "Mr. Satan. Will you please… Will you please help Videl and I with the funds needed to live peacefully. I'm going to need to quit my job to continue training for when Beerus returns."

"Of course!" Mr. Satan beamed as he gave Gohan a fatherly hug. "I mean, we'd all kinda be dead without you! It's the least I could do!"

"Thank you Mr. Satan." Gohan bowed respectfully to Mr. Satan as he let go.

"Well, why don't we finish the party over at Capsule Corp!" Bulma exclaimed. And so they did, and it was a day for the Z Fighters to remember, full of fun and peace. And then, the next morning, Vegeta and Goku had to return to Other World once again. After saying goodbye to everyone, Gohan escorted the two Saiyans to Baba's place.

"It seems whenever Kakarot and I come for a visit, things get out of hand." Vegeta laughed. "We seem to have a curse."

"Probably because you ate Supreme Kai's entire pantry last time we were over there! He said himself eating a god's food is bad luck!" Goku scolded.

"Supreme Kai is a bastard, he doesn't know shit." Vegeta grumbled, looking away and out to the sky.

"I don't know where to begin with my training to control that god ki." Gohan admitted. "Do either of you have any ideas?"

"Hmmm. I suppose try and remember some of the sensations you felt while in that form? But I don't know for sure that's a tough one." Goku shrugged. "But you'll figure it out Gohan, you're a hell of a lot smarter than me."

"Intelligence is subjective." Gohan countered, not liking to be complimented all the time. "Here we are!"

And so after one more goodbye, Goku and Vegeta returned to Other World, leaving Son Gohan to train. To prepare for future battles that were surely to come.

 _ **Will Gohan learn how to reactivate the god power? What new challenges are on the horizon!? Find out next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pan is Born! The Birth of The Saiya Force!**

4 months have passed since Beerus the Destroyer and Son Gohan had their epic clash, and things have gone back to normal. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks are training together in a wasteland by Mount Pauzu. Gohan insisted he stay close to home so he can be nearby whenever Videl has the baby. Although, she still has a month until her due date.

"HYAH!" Goten and Trunks cried out in unison as they attacked Piccolo together.

"Galick Gun!" Trunks blasted.

"Kamehameha!" Goten ripped.

"Nice try." Piccolo grinned as he backhanded both attacks away. "But try this on for size!" Piccolo stretched both of his arms out and quickly grabbed both of the young Saiyans, throwing them into each other.

"Ow! That hurt Piccolo!" Goten held back tears as he rubbed the bruise on his head.

"Let's fuse, c'mon Goten!" Trunks smirked.

"Right. Fu-sion-"

"No fusing." Piccolo barked, making the two saiyans jump.

"No fair! Why not?" Trunks protested.

"You both need to get stronger individually. That'll make your fusion even stronger." Piccolo explained, wasting no time with attacking the boys again.

"That's lame! Tell him it's no fair Gohan!" Goten called out to his brother a few dozen yards away, meditating deeply.

"How many time do I need to tell you Goten! Don't bother your brother right now! He's doing intense mental training!" Piccolo hushed Goten.

"I still don't get why he's doing that. It's weird!" Trunks interjected, giving a grumpy glance in Gohan's direction.

"He's trying to unlock that god power he used against Beerus." Piccolo elaborated. "His body somehow retained some of it's power in his base form, however if Beerus is ever going to return, Gohan will need even more power than he had in their first fight."

"So he thinks just sitting there is gonna make him as strong as the God of Destruction?" Trunks mocked.

"He's not _just sitting there_!" Piccolo snapped, growing tired of the boys constant jabber. 'Only a few more weeks.' Piccolo consoled himself. 'Only a few more weeks and these two are back in school and out of my hair…'

"Just come at me again you two! I promise if you can work on fighting unfused, Gotenks power is gonna increase exponentially!"

"Right." The two nodded as they charged Piccolo.

"Galick Gun!" Trunks shot another blast at Piccolo.

'Idiot! Don't try the same things over and ov-' Piccolo's train of thought was cut short by Goten, pounding Piccolo's backside and sending him flying to Trunks, who bicycle kicked Piccolo back to Goten. "Pinball attack!" Goten and Trunks laughed in unison.

'Damn kids.' Piccolo chuckled as he escaped the boys stupid pinball thing, promptly initiating a counterattack and separating the two using the multi form technique.

"Shoot! Hey Piccolo why can't you teach us this no fair!" Goten complained as he faced off against the assault of two Piccolos.

"Yeah, this would be a really cool tool for Gotenks arsenal!" Trunks echoed while being forced to jump around like a puppet dodging his two Piccolos attacks.

"Hmm.. Perhaps this is not a bad idea." Piccolo mused as he formed back into one person. "Very well you two, I shall teach you the multi form techni-" Piccolo was cut off by the sound of the walkie talkie on Gohan's belt buckle. Chi Chi could be heard on the other end, and this broke Gohan out of his mental training.

"What is it Mom?" Gohan responded, getting a good stretch in.

"It's Videl! She's heading to the hospital! She's having the baby!"

"WHAT!?" Gohan spat, his eyes grown huge. "But it's still a month till she's-"

"Yeah I know! I don't know what to tell you Gohan, just get over here!" Chi Chi barked through the walkie talkie.

"You guys keep training alright? I'll let you know when the baby's born." Gohan gave the three a quick nod as he blasted off to the hospital.

"Ah man, I wanted to go!" Goten whined. "Oh well… Alright Piccolo, let's get back to that multi form thingy!"

"Videl!" Gohan blasted the hospital doors open, rushing into the building in a frenzy. "Excuse me! Do you know what room Videl is in!?" Gohan shook a nurse wildly.

"Videl? Hmmm." The nurse flipped through her patient book. "Sorry son, no Videl here."

"What! But that's impossible! My Mom said they were on their way to the hospital!" Gohan began hyperventilating.

"Calm down, calm down… Did you mother say which hospital? You know there is more than one hospital in these parts."

Gohan stood silent, staring blankly at the nurse for what felt like hours. 'What hospital were they going too? I just assumed they were coming to Pauzu General because it was so close, but Mom always hated this hospital, said it was too dirty… Where the hell are they?' Gohan thanked the nurse as he rocketed out of the building, flying high in the sky to get a good look around.

"Uhhhh…" The nurse dropped all her files as she watched Gohan fly away. "You're welcome?"

And so began the long undertaking of Gohan checking every hospital he could find. After a few hours and 17 hospitals checked, he collapsed on a rock. "Damn! I'm gonna miss the birth of my daughter! This stinks!" It was at this moment that his walkie talkie finally picked up a signal.

"GOHAN! GOHAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" It is Chi Chi, of course.

"Mom! I lost signal with you guys what hospital are you at!?" Gohan clutched the walkie talkie, trying hard not to crush it.

"At Pauzu General you idiot! Come on! Videl is having the baby any minute now!"

"I went to Pauzu first but the nurse said you weren't there!"

"Well considering you flew to the hospital and we took the car, you probably arrived before we did!" Chi Chi screamed, forcing Gohan to hold the walkie talkie away from him even further.

Without another word Gohan barreled back to Pauzu General, and finally reunited with Videl, Chi Chi, Ox King, and Mr. Satan. "Gohan!" Videl called through the contractions as her fiance ran up to hold her hand.

After another incredibly excruciating hour of labour, it was finally over. The baby was born. "What should we name her?" Gohan asked as he and Videl took turns holding their daughter.

"Pan. I like that name. It's simple and cute." Videl beamed, turning to Gohan as the new family all embraced.

"She's… She's gonna be a great fighter like her Grandpa!" Mr. Satan sobbed, using Chi Chi's dress as a tissue, much to her disdain.

And so Gohan and Videl spent the next few weeks at home, struggling something fierce to keep their daughter under control. She had Saiyan in her, that was for sure. Eventually, after about a month of caring for Pan, Gohan grew restless, wanting to get back to training.

"Just a few more weeks Gohan." Videl sighed, not wanting to have to deal with Pan alone just yet.

"I need to keep training though Videl! So I can keep on protecting the two of you." Gohan put his hand on Videl's shoulder. "Please honey."

"Well…" Videl began to think about it when they both shot up.

"A pretty big ki is heading to Earth!" Videl snapped. "It's not Beerus here for a rematch is it?"

"The fact that you sense it too tells us it's not Beerus… But still, this power is significant, I'll go and check it out." Gohan gave a quick hug to Videl and Pan before flying off towards where the ki was landing. 'He's landing near Capsule Corp. I think.'

"You sensed it too eh?" Gohan looked over to see Piccolo flying next to him. "You came out of nowhere!" Gohan laughed. "But yeah, it's an odd ki. I don't think it's evil, but it's not like anything I've ever sensed before."

Piccolo nodded. "Even if it is evil, it shouldn't be too big a threat."

"Yeah, hopefully." Gohan tapered off.

In no time at all the two arrived at Capsule Corp. to find an alien spaceship had landed in the garden. Whomever was inside it had already gotten out.

"Hello?" Gohan called out, looking to find the pilot.

"Oh! Hey Gohan!" Bulma greeted as she appeared with an odd looking purple alien.

"Hey, Bulma!" Gohan pointed at Bulma's enlarged belly. "You've gained a lot of weight!"

"Of course I have you idiot I'm pregnant!" Bulma angrily smacked Gohan upside the head.

"Oh. How did that happen?" Gohan asked, genuinely curious.

"The day Vegeta came back for my birthday. I'll leave it at that." Bulma blushed.

"Uhh… Well in any case Bulma I thank you for your help, but I must be going now." The alien chimed in, waving farewell.

"Wait! You were the real reason we came over here. You have an impressive ki, who are you?" Gohan asked, shaking the alien's hand.

"That's Jaco, he's a space crime fighter!" Trunks butted in as he and Goten flew down.

"Wow! Really!?" Gohan turned to Jaco excitedly.

"He is not incorrect." Jaco slyly grinned. "You see, I am a super elite. The Galactic Patrolman, Jaco!" Jaco announced as he did a flamboyant pose. "Fighting crime is the game, so don't you dare forget the name." Jaco gave Gohan a wink as the Saiyan began to fangirl all over him.

"That's so cool! You must have some incredible stories!" Gohan bubbled as he got really close to Jaco.

"Uhhh. Yeah, can you back off a bit please?" Gohan apologized as he backed up a few feet. "Thanks. In any case yeah, an elite like me has seen some stuff. Crazy stuff... Like this mission I'm on now. I'm after an intergalactic criminal known as Gami. He's been on the lamb ever since he robbed the 1st Galactic Bank, stealing upwards of 150 million spacebucks. I just stopped off here at Bulma's to get some fuel before I finally corner him once and for all!"

"That's awesome!" Gohan squealed, beginning to perspire. "Can I come with you? I could help!"

"Uhhh… I'm okay, thanks pal, but I don't think it's very safe for a pedestrian like yourself.

"Jaco, this is the guy who killed Majin Buu." Bulma cut in.

"YOU!" Jaco did a spit take. "You defeated Majin Buu!?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean it was a team effort." Gohan shrugged.

"Well I mean if you wish to accompany me Mr-"

"Gohan. But for this mission you will call me…" Gohan whipped out his special watch as Piccolo, Trunks, and Bulma began to facepalm. "THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" The Great Saiyaman had appeared once again, seemingly one upping Jaco in the flamboyance department. "Champion of Justice! Conqueror of Evil! Purveyor of Peace and Love! I am the one, the only, the GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Gohan danced.

"Well, at least his speech is a little better." Bulma sighed. "A little."

Jaco, however, was very impressed. "Wow! It makes sense now! You really are the one who slayed Majin Buu! It would be an honour to work with you Great Saiyaman!"

"As it would with you, Super Elite!" Gohan glowed.

"Hey, I wanna be a superhero too!" Goten protested, jealous of his brother's getup.

"You do?" Trunks spun to Goten, disappointed in his friend.

"Well I mean if you want to Goten, I made a second one of those supersuits that Gohan has on. It's designed to be one size fits all, so give it a go!" Bulma tossed the second watch to the elated Goten.

"Cool!" Goten beamed as he hit the watch, transforming into a miniature Great Saiyaman. "Wowee! Look Gohan! What should my name be?"

"How about… Great Saiyakid?" Gohan suggested.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Fighter of good! Err… I mean Fighter of evil! Helper for the peace… or… yeah. Look out villains because the GREAT SAIYAKID IS HERE!" Goten clumsily delivered as he jumped into a pose with Gohan and Jaco.

"Well… Well I wanna be a hero too!" Trunks whined, now wanting to be a hero since Goten was one.

"Sorry Trunks, I thought you said that stuff was dorky and lame... I only made the two watches… Well what about this!" Bulma quickly whipped up a costume for Trunks, using a bed sheet as a cape, a bucket as headgear, a mop as a weapon, and Trunks old crimson onesie pajamas as a suit.

"Mom this sucks! I look like a janitor with a mental condition!" Trunks protested, growing red in embarrassment as everyone stared at him.

"Nah, it's super cool Trunks!" Goten countered, complimenting his friend. "You could be a janitor super hero. The Crimson Custodian!"

"Crimson Custodian… Hey, that's not so bad Goten! Yeah! He sweeps evil into the trash! He mops up all the competition! Duster of Demons! Washer of windows! He's the one, the only, Crimson Custodian!" Trunks laughed as he joined in on the poses.

"What about you Piccolo!" Goten turned to the namekian. "You should be a superhero too.

"I'd hardly-"

"What about the Green Guardian!?" Trunks chirped.

"That's really a horribl-"

"Guardian of Peace! He slays the mightiest beasts! He's a blur that's never been seen, and he's a beautiful shade of green! He's the Green Guardian!" Goten and Trunks acted out in unison as they, along with Gohan and Jaco did one more pose, with Piccolo standing flabbergasted in the background.

"Fantastic! Great Saiyaman! Great Saiyakid! Crimson Custodian! Green Guardian! Let's head off, to find the sinister Gami and bring him to justice!" Jaco rallied as he along with Goten, Trunks, and Gohan marched off with him to his ship.

"Green Guardian! Come on!" Goten called from the ship.

"This has to be the stupidest thing we have ever done." Piccolo grunted as he dragged himself onto the ship.

"More like the Grumpy Guardian…" Goten mumbled as the 5 heros shot off into space.

"Where are headed off too Super Elite Jaco!" Saiyaman called on loud speaker.

"The sneaky Gami was last seen on the Planet Danon. We should arrive there in an hours time! When we get there, Saiyaman, use the power you have to sense energy and figure out if Gami is still there. He should be the highest power on that planet by a wide mile." Jaco explained.

"Yes Super Elite Jaco!" Gohan dutifully soluted.

"Sir, it appears the most powerful on the planet have all temporarily left. It's time we begin our mission!" Tagoma reported as he entered the chambers of Sorbet.

"Excellent. Very good." A wicked smile cracked on the alien's face.

"Can you read the external pressure gauge to me Green Guardian?" Jaco asked as he looked at his gps (galactic positioning system).

Piccolo didn't move a muscle, his eyes shut and his expression tense.

"Hey! Green Guardian! Super Elite Jaco asked a question!" Trunks screamed in Piccolo's ear, knowing his sensitive namekian hearing would cause great pain.

"Damn… you." Piccolo grimaced as he opened one eye to look at the pressure gauge. "It's stable. And my name is Piccolo… Just so we get that straight."

"No Green Guardian!" Goten facepalmed, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're not supposed to give away your secret identity!"

"We literally just-Gohan!" Piccolo turned to his friend, hoping to get some backup.

"I don't know who this Gohan is Green Giant, but Saiyakid is right, we shouldn't be revealing our secret identities!" Saiyaman lectured.

"Gohan, it's Green Guardian." Goten whispered to his brother.

"What did I say?"

"We're here guys!" Jaco interrupted as they began to descend to the planet Danon.

'Thank god.' Piccolo heaved a heavy sigh as he was eager to get out of the cramped spaceship and stretch out.

"This place is super weird!" Goten remarked, his face pressed against the window. The planet's ground was an odd dark pink, and the sky was a reddish-brown.

"It's butt ugly." Trunks chimed in, happy he could use potty language without his mother snapping at him.

"So? Do you sense any significant powers Saiyaman?" Jaco asked as the five exited the ship.

"Give me a minute.. Yes! I sense two big powers! One is much larger than the other. And they're fighting! Come on! Let's hurry, follow me!" Saiyaman bleated as he blasted off. Jaco, Saiyakid, and the Crimson Custodian flew closely behind, followed slowly by Piccolo, making sure to keep his distance. He didn't want people to think he was actually with those idiots.

"Super Elite Jaco! Do you think the higher power is Gami?" The Crimson Custodian asked.

"Yes. I believe it is." Jaco gulped, beginning to shake in fear. 'We actually found Gami!? Oh no this isn't gonna be good…'

"Look! Down there, there's two of them!" Saiyakid pointed down to see two aliens clashing. The more powerful being, a blue skinned shrimpy elf, was absolutely tearing into the weaker being, a pink haired bipedal frog-like creature.

"Is either of them Gami, Jaco?" Saiyaman asked, turning to his comrade, who had now grown quite pale as he began to violently shake.

"That's… That's him… The blue one…" Jaco quaked, now beginning to regret his life choices.

"Alright! Team, let's go!" Saiyaman rallied as he, Saiyakid, the Crimson Custodian, and the Green Guardian flew down to stop the fight. Saiyaman turned around though as he noticed Jaco was not following them. "Come on Jaco! What are you waiting for?"

"I-I… I can't do this!" Jaco began to hyperventilate uncontrollably. "Gami is too powerful! I'm scared Saiyaman!"

"Hmmph." Saiyaman shook his head disapprovingly. "And you call yourself a Super Elite. Fine then, men! We'll deal with Gami without Jaco."

"Oh my my, it looks like the Galactic Patrol has finally caught up to me." Gami greeted as the four landed around him. Piccolo went in to save the frog alien.

"Good work Green Giant!" Gohan praised.

"Green Guardian Gohan, Guardian!" Goten pressed, getting irritated.

"Shoot, you're right, sorry Saiyakid." Saiyaman apologized before turning to Gami. "It's the end of the line Gami! We are here to put an end to your reign of villainy!"

"Is that right?" Gami laughed getting a good look at the heros. "You lot look like you couldn't even butter toast, let alone deal with me!"

"Is that so? Saiyakid! Crimson Custodian! Flank Gami from either side! I'll take him from the front!" Saiyaman planned.

"That's not going to work out in your favour you galactic scum." Gami jested as he quickly began materializing paper, promptly using it to make dozens of origami warriors!

"He's created warriors out of the paper!" Piccolo sputtered.

"Don't worry Green Guardian, the Crimson Custodian and I can handle them!" Saiyakid winked, he and the Custodian lunging towards the paper fighters.

"Hey… Look." Piccolo nudged Saiyaman chuckling and pointed over to Trunks, fighting the enemies with the mop.

"Oh yeah!" Saiyaman laughed as he had a flash of Future Trunks wielding his sword. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Right then. Let's get him." Piccolo motioned to Gami as he and Saiyaman attacked in unison.

"Masenko!" Piccolo and Saiyaman blasted together, sending the off guard Gami flying into the air.

"Hmmm… Perhaps you two are stronger than you appear." Gami mused, whipping out another sheet of paper to make an origami clone of Piccolo. "So I'll need to take you on one at a time!"

Origami Piccolo made the first attack, striking Real Piccolo in the chest. "Hmph. If you think I'll be beaten by a piece of paper Gami, your even more foolish than my allies and their ridiculous costumes." Piccolo crowed as he began going on the offensive, only to have all of his punches and kicks be blocked.

"While he's preoccupied…" Gami spun back to Saiyaman, catching him by surprise and getting a few solid jabs in.

"Is that the best you have fiend!" Saiyaman laughed as he countered the attacks with a ki blast to Gami's face. "That's gonna leave a mark, you reprobate!"

"There's too many of them Crimson! What should we do!?" Saiyakid shouted as he was getting overwhelmed.

"Time to clean up the trash!" The Crimson Custodian grinned as he got himself into stance. "Multi form technique!" All of a sudden 8 Crimson Custodians appeared, making the playing field a little more even.

"Nice thinking!" Saiyakid followed suit.

"Looks like those two finally got the hang of that technique." Piccolo smiled as he continued to try and get a hit on his paper counterpart. "Perhaps that's not such a bad idea." Piccolo flew away from his enemy briefly. "Multiform technique!" Four Piccolo's emerged, however the Origami Piccolo couldn't do this move. "Perfect. Now try dodging four of us, you arts and crafts disgrace!"

"Justice Kick!" Saiyaman cried as he sent Gami backflipping like a ragdoll. "You are no match for me you fool!"

"I'm not the fool, you've fallen right into my trap!" Gami cackled as all of a sudden paper sprang up around Gohan, making him completely immobile.

"Curses! Giant Green! I need your assistance!" Saiyaman called out.

"It's Green Guardian!" Piccolo snapped, before quickly shaking his head in disgust. 'Did I just say that!?' However, before Piccolo could fully come to grips with this, his paper counterpart turned itself back into a sheet of paper, quickly wrapping itself around the four Piccolo's, making them immobile as well.

"They need our help Saiyakid!" Crimson beckoned as he and his partner had finished off the last of their foes, reversing the multi form technique.

"Oh no you don't!" Gami howled as he used the paper of his fallen warriors to trap Saiyakid and Crimson as well.

"Now, to make my cunning escape!" Gami snickered as he began to fly off. However a forceful boot sent him crashing back down into the ground. "What!?"

They all looked up to see it was Jaco. "You aren't going anywhere Gami! Super Elite handcuffs!" Jaco posed as he shot out ki handcuffs.

"Damn you Super Elite Jaco! You won't foil my plans next time!" Gami wept softly as Jaco threw him in the Galactic Police Car that had shown up.

"Thanks Super Elite Jaco! Without your assistance, we would have all been done for!" Saiyaman praised as he was set free, patting the Galactic Patrolman.

"I wouldn't have been brave enough had it not been for your guys' example." Jaco sheepishly admitted.

"All in a day's work for the Saiya Force!" The Great Saiyaman proclaimed, getting into his signature pose.

"Saiya force? Why not the Custodian Force?" Crimson interjected, not happy with this decision.

"Or the Super Elite Force!?" Jaco added, doing another pose, however losing his balance and falling on his butt.

The rest of the Saiya Force laughed as they went to head back home. However, while they were gone, a sinister plan was brewing on Earth.

 _ **Who are these aliens, and what do they want on Earth!? Will Gohan get back in time to stop them? Find out in the next Chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Master Whis!? The Freeza Forces Make their Move!**

"Commander Sorbet! We have entered the Earth's atmosphere! We will be landing in approximately five minutes!" Shisami saluted as Sorbet entered the flight deck.

"Excellent, and we have the radar tuned up from our last raid of Earth?" Sorbet asked, wanting to be certain this mission went as smoothly as possible so they could be off the planet before the Saiyans returned.

"Have it right here Sir!" Tagoma called from the other side of the room, raising the Dragon Radar.

"Excellent. Good work so far, all of you!" Sorbet thanked each member of his crew individually. "You all are such hard workers and I appreciate you all! In a few hours gentlemen, our fearless leader will have been revived!" Sorbet along with his crew cheered.

"Hmm?" Tien lifted his head out of the novel he was reading as he sensed five significant powers heading to the planet. "I remember Gohan and four others leaving the planet a short while ago… Could this be them? It doesn't feel like them… Perhaps I should go check it out."

"Commander Sorbet! My scouter is detecting an unusually high power heading this way!" Garana called out as he took a dragonball in the river.

"Hmmm.. You're right Garana. It can't be a Saiyan, there were only three of them on this planet and they are all gone for the moment…" Sorbet thought over what to do as he and his four men went off to find their 6th dragonball.

'They're on the move again!' Tien affirmed as he changed his flight path. 'I can say for sure now that I've never sensed any power like this before.'

"We have gotten the sixth dragonball Commander Sorbet!" Chidoru informed, only to find Sorbet staring out into the sky.

"Men, hide the dragon balls, we have company." Sorbet ordered as Tien came into view on the horizon, quickly landing in front of the five. "Why hello there, who might you be?"

"Name doesn't matter." Tien cracked his neck, expecting a fight to break out. "Why are you five here?"

"I suppose you could say we're peaceful tourists. Now, if you don't mind, we have to go, lots of sights to see." Sorbet lied.

"Is that right? And I suppose you guys are wearing armour and blasters then to…"

"For protection. Do you have a problem with us, three eyes?" Sorbet motioned to his men to raise their weapons.

"Believe I do." Tien spared no time as he rushed Chidoru, taking him down in one shot, easily deflecting the attacks from the others.

"He's incredibly powerful!" Sorbet remarked. "Tagoma, use your ability!"

"Right." Tagoma nodded as he shot a circular ki ring at Tien. On impact Tien became paralyzed, falling to the ground unable to move.

"Damn… You…" Tien cursed as the five flew off, Chidoru looking especially worse for wear.

Knowing the paralysis wouldn't last forever, Sorbet and his men wasted no time in gathering the last dragon ball, summoning forth Shenron as night fell.

"I am the eternal dragon!" Shenron roared. "The last time I was summoned, only two of my three wishes were used. Speak you wish and I shall grant it!"

"Dragon!" Sorbet mustered up the will to talk, after becoming petrified at the giant beast. "Grant me my wish, resurrect Freeza!"

"And then they hit me with some odd paralysis beam. They flew off and I honestly don't know what happened until you guys came and freed me." Tien explained as Gohan and Piccolo helped him up.

"Huh. I don't sense them anymore…" Gohan stated, trying his hardest to sense even a hint of someone. "They must have left?"

"They were probably looking for the dragon balls." Piccolo suggested. "However, since it hasn't been a year yet since we last used them, I don't think they found anything."

"True. Then they won't be back for a while." Gohan shrugged.

"Yeah, and they weren't that tough really, as long as I don't get fooled by that beam next time, I could take them myself no problem." Tien explained as he stretched out, making sure the paralysis had completely worn off.

"Alright, well I'm going back home to Videl and Pan, I'll see you guys later." Gohan nodded to Piccolo and Tien as he flew off.

While Gohan and all the Z Fighters slept soundly that night, a terrifying emperor was being reborn. Sorbet and his crew had gathered all the pieces of Freeza that were chopped up from when Future Trunks had diced him, and brought them back to their home ship, where with the newest technology they were able to put the galactic emperor back together.

"Fr-Freeza!" Sorbet, along with the rest of the Freeza force bowed as their emperor stood before them once again.

"I'm back?" Freeza puzzled as he looked around the ship. "After all this time I had just assumed you all had forgotten about me."

"Of-of course not, Lord Freeza!" Sorbet bowed, gaining Freeza's attention.

"And who might you be?" Freeza asked, giving the short stumpy blue alien an odd look.

"I am Sorbet, my Lord. I have been looking after the Freeza force in your stead." Sorbet fell fully to his knees.

"You? Hmm, well you don't exactly command respect, now do you? Do you have any transformations." Freeza looked disappointed.

"Uh.. No my Lord! But what I may lack in physical qualities I make up for in spades with my-" Sorbet exploded as Freeza killed him without a second thought. "Weak, soft minded fool." Freeza spat on the ashes of Sorbet, subsequently stomping on them and erasing them completely. The rest of the Freeza force stood in a silent shock at these events. Sorbet, the leader who had been so supportive and kind to them all, was crushed like nothing, and was being replaced by this… This monster! What had they done!?

"Let that be a warning." Freeza hissed, glaring at all the men. "Now, whoever captains this ship, set our course for Earth."

"Uhh… My Lord." Tagoma barely mustered a few words, fearing for his life. "I would not think it is wise to go to Earth at this time."

"Is that so?" Freeza turned to Tagoma, ready at any moment to end his life if he chose his words incorrectly.

"Well… You see my Lord, the beings on that planet are incredibly strong, even more powerful than… Than you." Tagoma braced for death.

"Ah yes, Son Goku. He is the exact reason why I wish to go there. I must exact my revenge!" Freeza clenched his fist as blood started to dribble out.

"Son Goku is dead, Lord Freeza." Shisami interjected. "We have been observing the happenings on Earth ever since you passed my Lord, looking for the best time to go and steal the dragon balls. Our reports state Son Goku died about a decade ago.

"What!?" Freeza turned to Shisami, angered his revenge may not be exacted. However a cool expression returned to his face. "Well if that monkey is dead, then there really is nothing to worry about then! I still wish to destroy that planet and torture and kill all of Goku's friends though. Especially that bastard with the sword…"

"Well, that's the problem." Tagoma spoke up again, feeling more comfortable. "You see, Son Goku's son has surpassed his father in strength by leaps and bounds. In fact, he killed Majin Buu a few years ago!"

"What!?" Freeza looked genuinely stunned, remembering Goku's annoying brat all too well. "Goku's son killed Majin Buu? Are you sure!?"

"Yes, my Lord." Tagoma reassured.

"Hmm… My father always warned me to avoid conflict with two beings. Majin Buu and Beerus the Destroyer. And you mean to tell me Goku's spawn killed the former?"

"Not only that, but he recently also fought against that Beerus the Destroyer guy. And although he lost, Beerus found him so worthy he spared him and the Earth." Shisami added.

"Wow… Well then, a change of plans. I am going to train. Train for the first time in my life. After a few quick months of training, I should be able to deal with Goku's kid and finally get my revenge on that wretched lump of rock.. You two!" Freeza turned and pointed to Shisami and Tagoma. "You two will be my training partners. You better prepare yourselves… Because it will be. Intense."

The next morning Gohan awoke to appease a wailing Pan at 3 in the morning before making a cup of coffee for himself. Once Videl got up a few hours later Gohan passed the baby to her so he could get a little more sleep. However before his head could touch the pillow he shot up as he sensed a ki heading towards Capsule Corp. 'That isn't Jaco… That's Whis! Damnit! If he's here to tell me Beerus wants a rematch I'm screwed!'

Gohan quickly explained what was going on to Videl before flying off back to Capsule Corp. to find Whis and Bulma walking over to a restaurant. "Whis! What brings you here Sir!?" Gohan fell to his knees as he jumped in their way.

"Ah, Son Gohan. Nice to see you. Bulma is taking me out to lunch so I can try some more delicious delicacies. Would you like to join us?" Whis beamed innocently.

"Uhh… Sure." Gohan got up, looking slightly confused.

"I'm taking him to the steakhouse down the street." Bulma explained.

"Okay.." Gohan replied pensively as he followed Bulma and Whis as they chatted and laughed like old friends. 'Wait, so he's just here to eat then?' Gohan became increasingly confused and frustrated.

"Me and my friend here will both have the filet mignon. You're gonna love it Whis!" Bulma promised as the waiter turned to Gohan.

"And you, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Uhh… I'll just have a water and some crackers." Gohan whispered.

"Not very hungry there Gohan?" Whis asked as the waiter left.

"Not really, no Mr. Whis." Gohan twiddled his thumbs. "Say, why are you here Whis? Where's Beerus? Does he still intend on that rematch?"

"Oh, of course he does. But he's still sleeping. He sleeps for years at a time. But if you do lose the rematch Gohan, I don't know if I can stop him from destroying the Earth again. He's very persistent." Whis explained nonchalantly, eagerly awaiting his food.

"What!? But I thought you're Beerus's teacher or master or something like that!? Couldn't you just stop him?" Gohan slammed the table involuntarily.

"I mean theoretically I could, but I am not the God. I am the attendant. It is not my place to be constantly overriding the will of Beerus. Lest I lose my job." Whis sighed, not appreciating the scene Gohan was making.

"Well that's it then… The Earth will be destroyed." Gohan slunk back in his chair as Bulma now finally seemed to get back in touch in reality.

"But Whis! Isn't there anything you can do?" Bulma begged.

"Sorry, but the only way to save this planet is if Gohan unlocks enough power to beat Lord Beerus." Whis began tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the food.

"Well couldn't you train him!?" Bulma barked, growing frustrated with Whis.

"Train him! Don't be absurd. What would I get out of that?" Whis laughed, brushing Bulma aside.

"If Beerus destroys the Earth, think of all the delicious food that will go to waste!" Gohan chimed in.

"Well…" Whis began to mull it over.

"There's still so much on this planet you haven't tried yet!" Bulma added. "It'd be a shame if you couldn't try it all."

"Hmm. I know you two are playing me, but you're right. Very well, Gohan, once we have our meal here, you shall come back with me to the realm of Beerus where we will train while the Lord sleeps."

"So soon?" Gohan was taken aback.

"Well, unless you wanna die." Whis chuckled. "Oh look! Here comes our meal!"

"Guess I don't have a choice." Gohan sighed. "Bulma, you'll explain it all to Videl, right?"

"Right." Bulma nodded as she dug into her steak along with Whis.

"Oh my! This is absolutely mouth watering! So succulent!" Whis moaned in pleasure as he dove into his meal.

And so, after their meal, Whis and Gohan headed off to the realm of Beerus. "Shoot." Gohan sighed as they traveled through hyperspace.

"What?"

"I'm really hungry now."

"First lesson, always make sure you are well fed." Whis laughed.

"Good advice." Gohan clenched his stomach, wishing he had gotten more than crackers. However, another feeling was also overcoming him. A sense of… dread. Like something, or someone, evil was festering. 'Perhaps I am just nervous.' Gohan shook this feeling off as he and Whis arrived in the realm of Beerus after a little over a half an hour.

"Alright, we will begin training right away." Whis began as Gohan stretched.

"Right, what are we going to do first… uh… Master Whis."

"Oooh! I love the ring to that! But in any case, you will go and change Beerus's bed spread." Whis instructed.

"What!? But, isn't Beerus sleeping?" Gohan stammered.

"Yes, and so you better be quiet and not wake him, or else you probably won't live to see the next lesson." Whis smiled warmly.

"Fine then." Gohan shook his head in disbelief as Whis led him to Beerus's grand bedroom.

"Go on. Use these sheets here, I washed them earlier." Whis handed Gohan a pile of bed sheets as the Saiyan cautiously flew up to the sleeping deity.

"But Whis!" Gohan loudly whispered back to his Master. "He's on top of the sheets! How the hell am I supposed to-"

Gohan was cut off as Beerus began to roll over in the bed. Shivers raced down Gohan's spine as he turned back to where Whis was to see he had left. "Damnit Whis." Gohan mumbled as he turned back around to Beerus. "How am I gonna pull those sheets from under you Beerus… What if I do that trick those magicians do where they yank a cloth out from under a table full of dishes and stuff… I just gotta be quick." Gohan grabbed one end of the bed sheet and prepared to yank it out. However, this plan failed and as Gohan yanked, the sleeping Beerus was sent flying off the bed and spiraling towards the ground.

"Shit!" Gohan grabbed the floating bed and pushed it with great speeds down to catch Beerus before he hit the ground.

"That was too close." Gohan wiped the sweat off his brow as Beerus continued to sleep. "But now I have to put the clean sheets on somehow.."

Gohan sat there for hours, waiting for the right moment when Beerus would roll over so he could lay the clean bed sheet down. Finally, the right moment struck, and Gohan was able to lay down the sheet successfully. However, as he was about to leave, the slumbering cat shot his arm up, seemingly having a fighting dream, and hit Gohan. Gohan was sent flying, crashing through the wall and landing across the planet, right at Whis's feet, writhing in pain.

"Oh, good, you finally did it." Whis smiled unphased. "Now let's start the actually training."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been super sick the past two weeks. I'm fine now though, and** **chapters will be coming out fairly regularly again.**_

 **Chapter 6: Freeza Strikes! The 1,000 Man Army!**

Four months have passed since Gohan left with Whis to train. Things on Earth had been relatively normal, although Bulma now was over 9 months pregnant and was sorely overdue.

"Trunks! Goten!" Bulma shrieked just as the two boys had settled down from the last chore they had to do.

"Uhhhhhhh…" Goten moaned, flopping off the couch onto the ground dramatically. "Man hanging out at your house is no fun anymore, when the heck is your mom having the baby!"

"I don't know Goten." Trunks helped his friend up as the two lugged themselves back into Bulma's bedroom. "My current theory is that she enjoys using us as slave labor and is never gonna have the damn baby."

"Trunks I have a bunch of homework I still need to do tonight! I really don't feel like spending my precious procrastination time massaging your mom's horrid swollen feet!" Goten whined as they made a turn down the hall.

"I'm shocked to hear you of all people using a big word like procrastination Goten." Trunks giggled.

"Hey I just turned nine Trunks a know a few words." Goten protested playfully.

"Yeah, a few." Trunks ribbed Goten as the two began to chase each other down the hall to Bulma's room.

"What took you two so long!" Bulma raged as the nine and ten year old stumbled into her room laughing.

"Oh. Sorry mom we came as fast as we could." Trunks lied.

"You two can both travel at the speed of light! I doubt that!" Bulma hissed.

"Uh Ms. Bulma, how fast is light?" Goten asked.

"Not now Goten! Now, please give my feet another scrub, they are aching!" Bulma waved her nasty feet into the air, forcing Goten to hunch over and gag.

"Not again.." Trunks cried.

"No lip Trunks!" Bulma countered, motioning for the boys to get the sponges.

"Trunks, at this point I honestly can say I would rather face Majin Buu again than have to deal with your mother's feet. I'm leaving." Goten dipped out the window while Trunks' back was turned.

"Goten! No! Damn you!" Trunks wailed out the window.

"Haha!" Goten teased as he turned his head back to taunt Trunks. However, like a true saiyan, he wasn't looking in front of him and idiotically crashed into a descending spaceship.

"Goten! You idiot! Watch where you fly!" Trunks called out as he flew out to check on his friend.

"I'm fine." Goten winced as he was helped up by his friend. "Hey isn't this-"

"Saiyakid! Crimson! How have you two been?" Jaco waved to the two as he hopped out of his ship.

"Jaco!" The kid saiyans greeted in unison.

"It is great to see you two! Where is your mother Trunks? I need to refill my ship."

"TRUNKS! GOTEN! Where the hell are you two!" Bulma howled from out of the window.

"Up there." Trunks grumbled.

"Hmm. She seems in a bad mood. Perhaps I will get her assistance in a little bit." Jaco assessed the situation, nodding to himself.

"If you're not in a rush, you wanna go fight some crime!" Goten asked, whipping out his special watch.

"Sounds great! Let me just-huh? Hold on you two, I have a message from HQ. That's odd, I'm on vacation... Why would they-" Jaco's voice cut off as he read the message. His face fell to despair as he finished reading.

"What's wrong Jaco?" Goten asked.

"Free-Freez-Freeza…" Jaco stammered, not even having enough strength to stand.

"Freeza? Who's that?" Goten continued as he helped Jaco sit down.

"I've heard of him. I think my dad talked about him one time. I think they used to work together or something." Trunks shrugged.

"No you fools!" Jaco interrupted, finally getting the will to speak again. "Freeza is the Emperor of the Universe! Or at least he was until he mysteriously vanished several decades ago. But my message just informed me he has returned and… and is headed for Earth!"

"Here?" Trunks reiterated. "Don't sweat it Jaco, we can deal with this dude, even if it means we need to do fusion on his butt!"

"No. You are not powerful enough for the likes of Freeza. He is a god slayer! We-we must get off this planet, now! Quick, grab your mother and tell her to fill my ship up and we can escape before he kills us all!"

"We're not running Jaco." Bulma had finally managed to get down to the yard to see what was going on. "Stop being such a coward and help us fight!"

"Are you joking Bulma? I really am not the biggest fan of comedians, so if you are please let me know."

"I am not."

"Damn you. So I take it you won't give me fuel to leave unless I help?" Jaco rationalized.

"Sounds about right." Bulma grinned.

"So be it. But if we are going to fight Freeza, we need as much help as we can get. Goten, Trunks, go grab Gohan, Piccolo, and anyone else who may be able to help. I will signal the galactic patrol for backup." Jaco ordered.

"My brother's not here." Goten said almost apologetically.

"What!? He needs to get here! Gohan is incredibly powerful, he is our ace against Freeza! Where the hell is he?" Jaco spluttered.

"He's across the Universe currently training on Beerus the Destroyer's planet." Bulma explained.

"Come on now Bulma, now is not really the time to try your silly comedy routine on me I already told you I hate comedians!" Jaco shook his head saddened by Bulma's need to defuse the situation through bad jokes.

"I'm not-you know what? Forget it. I'm going to try and get Whis's attention. Trunks and Goten, go around and gather everyone up." Bulma went off to find a snack to tempt Whis with as Goten and Trunks flew away.

"Freeza!" Piccolo stammered, his meditation cut short by the boys interruption.

"Yeah, you know him?" Goten asked, picking his nose.

"Yeah, I know him." Piccolo sighed. "He's no idiot either. He wouldn't have come here unless he got a power increase. Is Gohan still away with Whis?"

"Yup, I don't know how to contact him either." Goten flicked a booger off his finger towards Trunks.

"Ew! Gross dude what the hell!" Trunks leapt back in disgust.

"Heh, that's payback for when you farted on me while I was sleeping earlier Trunks!" Goten giggled, avoiding Trunks slug.

"Boogers and farts are not equivalent Goten! That was just nasty!" Trunks began firing off ki blasts as Goten taunted him.

"Dude that was no ordinary fart earlier. It smelled like straight up death." Goten countered.

"Well you need to-"

"ENOUGH!" Trunks was cut off as Piccolo grabbed the boys and slapped both of them upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell Piccolo I'm telling my mom on you that hurt!" Trunks held back tears as he rubbed his head.

"This is no time to act like your usual selves! If Gohan is not here, we will need all hands on deck to face Freeza, you got it!? You two need to act serious!" Piccolo lectured, looking up to the sky as sweat began to drip from his hairless brow.

"Hey Piccolo, if Freeza came back to life, who killed him the first time? They could probably do it again right?" Trunks asked, having quickly forgotten about his injury.

"Uhhh…" Piccolo froze as he flashed back to the first time Freeza was killed... At the hands of the future version of Trunks himself! "Goku did. And since he is no longer here, we all need to work together, alright?"

"Right." Goten and Trunks nodded in unison.

"HYA!" Gohan launched an aggressive succession of attacks in the direction of Whis, who was currently jotting down a shopping list. Without even looking up, he easily dodged Gohan's attacks and countered with his left foot, sending Gohan tumbling to the ground.

"Hmm.. I think we need some more Osfofu eggs, I'm kind of in the mood for an omelette." Whis thought aloud as Gohan jumped back up.

"HA!" Gohan blasted several kamehameha waves at Whis, hoping to catch him off guard.

"We need some more milk as well… Gohan, did you like 1 percent or 2 percent better?" Whis looked up and grabbed all the blasts with his hand, reflecting them back at Gohan.

"Doesn't matter to me! At home I always got half percent." Gohan panted as he barely dodged his reflected attacks. He leaped back up, promptly creating numerous afterimages, all of them preparing to fire kamehameha waves.

"Half!? That's awful! That's practically skim how can you possibly enjoy half percent?" Whis stopped briefly as he shivered just thinking of half percent.

"HA!" All the afterimage Gohans fired blasts in every direction towards Whis. However, Whis simply flew up out of the path of them all, and then quickly moved behind Gohan and tapped him on the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground.

"That's enough for now. You're making good improvements! I liked that last thing you tried with those afterimages." Whis praised as he floated down to help Gohan up.

"Thanks Whis, but it sure doesn't feel like I'm making any progress. I still haven't been able to land a single hit on you!" Gohan moped.

"You shouldn't aim for such a lofty goal Gohan, you will only disappoint yourself." Whis replied, folding his shopping list up and putting it in his pocket. "The fact is each time we spar you get closer and closer to hitting me. On that last attack I actually had to look. That's very impressive, especially for a mortal such as yourself."

"It's not enough!" Gohan kicked a rock, sending it hurdling into the stratosphere. "I'm just not good enough Whis! I'm never going to be able to beat Beerus!"

"Cut it out Gohan. That is one of your greatest flaws." Whis shook his head.

"What is?" Gohan's interest was piqued.

"You're so unsure of yourself. It gets to a point where sometimes it completely cripples your fighting ability. Even though you are far and away the strongest mortal I have ever met, you constantly seem to find some way to put yourself down."

"Well, is that not better than being too sure of yourself? Growing up I saw time and time again how overconfidence can be a horrible thing… My overconfidence against Cell is how my dad died... If he were here he probably would have already become a Super Saiyan God." Gohan sniffled, turning away to hide his face from Whis.

"There you go again. Gohan, you have surpassed your father by leaps and bounds! Why do you keep saying things like this?" Whis prodded.

"I.. I…" Gohan didn't have any words.

"Overconfidence is bad, but nobody said anything about having regular confidence Gohan. You are not just the son of Son Goku anymore, you are your own person."

"But…" Gohan fell to his knees, his mind racing with self doubt and thoughts of inferiority.

"You are your own person. You are Son Gohan!" Whis smiled.

"HYA!" Gohan leapt up and began to strike Whis, his words of encouragement ringing in his head. 'I am my own person damnit!'

Whis flew back a few feet in shock. Gohan had just barely laid a hit on him. "Excellent, Son Gohan."

"It's really him? We came as soon as we heard your message." Krillin touched down with 18 on a deserted island next to Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks.

"Yes. It most certainly is. I can sense his power now. He is approaching the planet. He'll be here any minute." Piccolo stated, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"I never got to meet Freeza. This could be kinda fun." 18 chatted, trying to bring the mood up in the group. She knew how much her husband feared Freeza, and was trying her best to help him overcome this.

"Fun?" Piccolo eyed 18, trying to understand. "There is no fun with Freeza. Only pain and suffering."

"Stop Piccolo, you're starting to scare me." Goten whimpered, only now beginning to realise the gravity of the situation.

"So those goons four months ago that got the drop on me were Freeza's." The Z Fighters looked up to see Tien flying down.

"It would appear that way." Piccolo replied as Tien landed.

"Who else is coming? Where's Gohan?" Tien asked Piccolo, trying to get a quick stretch in.

"Gohan is currently not on Earth. We will have to face Freeza and his men alone." Piccolo grumbled. "I told that idiot Satan to get Buu, but I don't know if he's coming. Besides that though, it's just us."

"No Yamcha?" Tien chuckled. "Oh well, probably for the best. Even if Freeza did get stronger, we've all gotten a lot stronger too. I don't think there's too much to worry about."

"We'll see." Piccolo didn't want to say anything until the battle was over.

"Well no one in the galactic patrol is man enough to come and help us." Jaco butted in as he arrived. "Bunch of cowards."

"If my mom wasn't making you, you'd have chickened out too!" Trunks pointed out.

"Yes. I am not saying being a coward is bad. I am proudly a coward." Jaco replied dryly.

"Enough chatter, here they come." Piccolo's head shot up as he saw the faint outline of a ship beginning to appear. The rest of the Z Fighters soon also were looking up.

"What power.." Krillin shook.

"This is Freeza…" Trunks gawked.

"Stay on your guard. I got six sensu beans from Korrin. Something tells me we're gonna need to use them." Piccolo clenched his fists.

"We have landed Lord Freeza. It appears a small group of fighters are right outside." Tagoma stated as he entered Freeza's quarters.

"Excellent, a little welcoming party." A grin began to crack on the emperor's face. The wait was finally over. He could exact his revenge on the Saiyans, once and for all. "I will be the first one to greet our new guests, have our men follow close behind."

His command was obliged and first-form Freeza was the first thing the Z Fighters saw come out of the gigantic spaceship, followed closely by Tagoma, Shisami, and the rest of the Freeza force.

"Ohoho!" Freeza laughed as he saw the seven fighters on guard below him. "A few familiar faces here." He eyed Krillin and Piccolo. "And some new ones too. Tell me, my intelligence says Son Goku has been dead for some time, is this true?"

"Yes. He died some time ago by a being named Cell. If you came for revenge, that's not going to happen." Piccolo smiled as he worked his hardest to look confident.

"No matter. I heard his annoying brat has grown up and is some sort of big shot now. I'll just get my revenge on him. And that other Saiyan with the sword…" Freeza looked all around at his surroundings. "And I see both of them are no shows… How unfortunate."

'Future Trunks! If he sees our Trunks…' Piccolo stood in front of Trunks so Freeza wouldn't get a better look at him. "Neither of those warriors are here Freeza. If you want your revenge come back another day when Gohan is here." Piccolo asserted.

"Nah. I'm still going to kill you all. Goku's brat will pay in blood for not showing his face today." Freeza sadistically grinned as he lifted his finger and shot a blast to a far away island, destroying it completely.

"Freeza stop! Your fight is with us!" Piccolo barked, getting ready to attack.

"Whoops. My hand slipped…" Freeza laughed as he fired another shot at a different island. However, before it hit the island, it was deflected and sent flying.

"What!?" Freeza squinted in the direction of the island to see a figure flying quickly in their direction. "Could this be Gohan?"

"17!" 18 called out as her brother became visible, landing down with the group.

"Don't mind me, I was just protecting that island over there, y'know, saving the wildlife and everything. Then, all of a sudden, this asshole shows up and decides to start having a hissy fit." 17 seethed, looking up at the galactic tyrant. "You're that bastard Freeza, right?"

"Oh look, all these little worms know who I am, how cute." Freeza giggled, turning to his army. "Soldiers, I want to save my strength in case Gohan or the other Saiyan arrives, please dispatch of these pests."

"AYE!" The thousand man army chanted in unison as they all charged the Z Fighters.

"Alright, there's about a thousand of these idiots, that means we each got 125 to ourselves." 17 jeered, cracking his neck. "I haven't had a decent fight in years."

The 8 warriors all flew in different directions to disperse the army into more manageable numbers. "Kikoho!" Tien fired several of his devastating attacks off to great success as the soldiers began to drop like tissue paper.

"Light Grenade!" Piccolo blasted a few soldiers who were trying to get him from behind as he faced a mob of them head on.

"Hey Trunks, you know what I'm thinkin?" Goten smiled as the two stood back to back facing off against hundreds of soldiers.

"Yup." Trunks eyed his friend grinning.

"Multiform Technique!" The two said in unison, created a ton of Gotens and Trunks to help even the numbers a bit.

"When did they learn my technique?" Tien laughed as he saw all the little half saiyans. "That's a good idea though. Multiform Technique!"

"Chain Kienzan!" Krillin fired off several ki discs to help gain some distance from himself and the soldiers. However he got slammed in the back by Garana and fell to the ground, about to be overwhelmed.

"CANDY!" A familiar childlike voice called out as Garana and the rest of the soldiers attacking Krillin magically turned into candy. Krillin looked up and grinned.

"Buu! I'm glad you showed up!" Krillin flew up to Buu, who was now gorging down on all the sweets.

"Mr. Satan told Buu to come help, so Buu come!" Buu replied as he gulped the last mouthful down. "Lot's of bad guys for Buu to turn into candy!"

"Power Blitz!" 17 blasted a huge wave of ki that mowed down dozens of Freeza's men at once. "Damn, thought they'd be a little tougher than this, I'm going through these guys like coffee paper."

"Ow! Hey asshole!" 17 spun around to see 18 having a little difficulty with Shisami.

"Hey sis! Let's tag team this jackass!" 17 gushed as he flew next to his sister.

"Right." 18 nodded, getting herself into position.

"Accel Dance!" The two chanted in unison as they double teamed Shisami with a barrage of punches and kicks, managing to break his guard. They followed this up by a devastating ki blast that sent Shisami flying, knocking him out cold.

"Missed doing that one." 17 grinned as he turned to 18.

"I did too-watch out!" 18 swatted 17 out of the way as Tagoma fired a piercing ki blast at him.

"Really guy? Y'all have to resort to sneak attacks now!?" 17 wiped his forehead as he spun to face Tagoma.

"Alright, let's go again." 18 got into her stance.

"No." 17 shook his head at 18, shooting daggers at Tagoma. "He's mine."

"Elite beam!" Jaco hid in a closed in corner to give himself an advantage as now no one could sneak up on him.

"Your little attacks are nothing!" Chidoru barreled through Jaco's attacks, going for blood.

"EEEK!" Jaco shrieked as he had nowhere to run.

"Justice Kick!" Goten sent Chidoru crashing into the ocean before quickly turning to Jaco. "Don't fight with a wall behind you if you're just gonna flee Jaco."

"I was doing no such thing! I was just going to lull him into a false sense of security and then I would have struck!"

"Saiyakid knows when someone is lying." Goten grinned. However that exchange ended there as Chidoru flew back up out of the water.

"You want a second round?" Goten smiled. However, as Chidoru began to charge Goten, he spontaneously turned into a chocolate bar!

"Oh come on Buu! I wanted to fight him." Goten protested as Buu flew down to catch the chocolate before it fell into the ocean.

"Buu want chocolate!" Buu huffed, eating the chocolate bar without even taking the wrapping off.

"Is that all you got?" 17 mocked as he dodged Tagoma's attack and countered with a powerful uppercut, sending soaring into the air. "What a waste of my time. Photon Flash!" 17 waved his hand as Tagoma became engulfed in a green ki wave, damaging him greatly.

"Disgraceful." Freeza shook his head as the battered and bruised Tagoma fell to Freeza's feet.

"Lord Freeza… Please…" Tagoma lifted his hand up in despair, but his ruler was not doing requests.

"Die you scum." Freeza waved a hand passingly at Tagoma, imploding him into dust.

"He killed his own guy!" Piccolo gawked as he touched down alongside the others, having finished off the soldiers.

"I don't know whether to be impressed by you worms or disappointed at how pathetic the Freeza Force has gotten." Freeza sighed as he got out of his hover pod. "I guess I'll have some fun now."

"Leave Freeza, we have all grown stronger than we were before. You stand no chance." Piccolo warned, taking off his cape and turban.

"So have I. Your threats are paltry you filthy slug." Freeza spat in Piccolo's direction.

"You guys all can go home. I'll finish this jackass off." 17 made his way through the Z Fighters and flew up to face Freeza.

"17 no! We need to face him together!" 18 called out.

"Spare me... Now, Freeza, go into your final form please so I can whoop your ass properly." 17 challenged.

"Ohoho! I do not know who you are but your confidence is noted.. You aren't a Saiyan, are you?" Freeza asked.

"Nah, I'm a human. But don't think I'll be taken down easily." 17 got into his battle stance as he waited for Freeza to transform.

"Very well then human, I'll humor you." Freeza chuckled as he began to transform.

"His power… 17 you stand no chance!" Piccolo cried out as he remembered 17 and 18 were unable to sense ki.

"That's more like it." 17 smiled as Freeza entered his final form. "Now let's see if you take a better beating than your weakling soldie-"

17 spat blood as Freeza sent his fist clean through the android's chest. He spoke no more, staring at Freeza as he fell and crashed into the ground.

"Disappointing." Freeza sighed as he looked at the rest of the shocked Z Fighters. "Who's next?"

 _ **Can Freeza be stopped? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Not gonna lie, was not expecting to have written this entire chapter today. It was a lot of fun to write though! Super excited for Chapter 8 now. Be sure to let me know what you think!_**

 **Chapter 7: Freeza's New Form! The Might of Earth's Defenders!**

"17!" 18 ran over to her brother before quickly turning to Piccolo. "We need one of those sensu!"

"Right." Piccolo nodded as he tossed one of the six sensu beans to 18.

"Damn." 17 sighed as he sat up. "He's way more powerful than I thought."

"Hmm? How odd. They appear to have some sort of wonder drug." Freeza mused as he watched 17 get back on his feet.

"Alright, let's all attack together then!" 17 announced, wanting another swing at Freeza.

"No." Piccolo turned him down. "Freeza is indeed much more powerful than he once was… But it's not as much as I feared. I will defeat Freeza alone." Piccolo decided, slowly ascending to face Freeza.

"Piccolo are you sure?" Tien piped up.

"Absolutely."

"Well, you want to fight me now? How cute." Freeza chuckled as Piccolo reached his eye level.

"You are a fool." Piccolo seethed, blood dripping from his clenched fist. "For the acts you committed on my people all those years ago… Finally, it will be a Namekian that'll put you in your place!" Piccolo proclaimed as he quickly powered up to his max. "HAAA!"

"Hmph." Freeza hummed as he dodged Piccolo's first attack, returning with a fierce kidney blow. "Spare me your heroic nonsense."

"YAA!" Piccolo shot beams out of his antenna, catching Freeza off guard and sending him back a bit. "Then spare me of your constant jerking off." Piccolo quipped, following up his attack with a blur of jabs and kicks. "Never have I seen a being so enamoured with himself."

"Think your clever eh?" Freeza sped to get behind Piccolo, laying into his spinal cord.

"Yea, I think I am." Piccolo grinned. The emperor quickly looked above him to see another Piccolo leaping down and slamming down on Freeza's skull.

"Maybe you aren't all talk, you slug." Freeza cursed as he got himself up to see Piccolo fusing his two bodies back into one. "But you are nothing!" Freeza rocketed himself at the namekian, getting a lot of good hits in.

"YAA!" Piccolo created a ki wave that sent Freeza back a few dozen feet, giving him some space. "Try these!" Piccolo began to fire dozens of piercing ki blasts, all seemingly homed in on Freeza's heat signature.

"A few tricks up our sleeve?" Freeza remarked as he began to destroy the homing attacks. However, while Freeza was distracted with this, Piccolo managed to sneak up from behind.

"Makankosappo!" Piccolo fired off his best attack, catching the tyrant completely by surprise. Freeza jolted out of the way in time, but was again taken aback when Piccolo was able to change the direction of the drilling attack and aim it back at Freeza again. Freeza tried to dodge it a second time, but he failed and it hit a bit of his shoulderblade.

"AAAHHHG!" Freeza howled in pain as he held his bleeding shoulder. "Damn… you…"

"Come on, the great Lord Freeza can't be having a hard time against a-what did you call me-a 'slug'." Piccolo goaded.

"Damn you!" Freeza roared as he charged at Piccolo again. However, now he was blinded greatly by rage.

"You know." Piccolo started as he dodged Freeza's attacks with ease. "I was kind of worried about facing you Freeza. But now I'm just disappointed."

"You dare mock me!?" Freeza slugged Piccolo as hard as he could, only to have Piccolo brush it off like it was nothing.

"That looks like it took a lot of effort, judging by the look on your face." Piccolo taunted, gesturing for Freeza to try again.

"NO! You will not the best of me!" Freeza hollered, flying up into the sky to power up a huge death ball.

"Try me Freeza!" Piccolo accepted Freeza's challenge, charging up a Masenko to counter.

"YAH!" They both boomed in unison. Piccolo's Masenko clashed with the Death Ball, stopping it in it's tracks. "Nice try Freeza!" Piccolo laughed as he overpowered the ball and sent it hurdling out into space. "Now-" Piccolo stopped as he noticed Freeza had vanished. "What's wrong Freeza? Had to go and hide?"

"Piccolo is quite good." Jaco nodded. "Strongest warrior I have ever seen."

"Gohan's stronger than Piccolo by a lot." Goten corrected.

"He is? Good lord am I glad I am on your guy's side." Jaco stated, looking up at the battle. "You know, I think I've done more than enough, you guys look like you got this under control, I'm gonna just go head off now." Jaco rocketed off.

"Wait Jaco! Damn coward." Trunks cursed, not wanting to bother with stopping him.

"How is a damn Namekian so powerful!" Freeza hid in a nearby cave. "He's going to find me any second. I guess I have no choice but to use my new form on him… But how embarrassing, to have to use my grand form on such a lowlife. But it must be done." Before Piccolo could find him, Freeza began to power up.

"He's… He's powering up more?" Piccolo stammered, having locked on to Freeza's ki. "Not on my watch."

"Wow, Freeza's getting pretty strong now, eh Trunks?" Goten turned to his buddy, his voice wavering.

"Yeah. It just keeps rising." Trunks shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh no you don't Freeza!" Piccolo arrived to the cave, quickly firing off a few ki blasts. Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks though, as he saw Freeza's new form. His new, golden form.

"Ohoho! Surprised? Yes I didn't want to waste such a glorious form on a slug like you, but I guess it can't be helped." Freeza chortled. "Be proud though, this golden form was meant to be saved for the Saiyans."

"How did you get this powerful in only a few months!?" Piccolo blurted out, suppressed by the sheer energy Freeza was emitting.

"Don't be so surprised Namekian." Freeza smiled as he shot a finger beam through Piccolo's chest. "You can't compare to my divinity."

"Piccolo's in trouble!" Trunks shouted. "Goten, we need to fuse now!"

"Right Trunks!" Goten nodded.

"Don't die on me yet." Freeza chuckled as he caught Piccolo in the air. "You will pay for humiliating me." Freeza began to pepper Piccolo's body with death beams, making him writhe in agony.

"Ah yes, music to my ears." Freeza beamed as he continued to torture Piccolo mercilessly.

"What power…" Tien stammered, barely able to even stand.

"And now." Freeza started as he dropped Piccolo to the ground. "To finish you."

"Not yet evil-doer!" A booming voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Hmm.." Freeza looked up unamused to see Gotenks hovering above him.

"Piccolo! Here, take this." Gotenks flew down to Piccolo to feed him a sensu bean.

"Gotenks!" Piccolo got up healed to see the fused saiyan. "Alright, let's take him on together."

"Uh… No offense Piccolo, but you might get in the way. Go back with the others. I got this now." Gotenks boasted.

"Damnit Gotenks… But your right. He beat me in one hit. He's way out of my league now. Defeat him Gotenks, do not play around!" Piccolo coached before flying off.

"I won't." Gotenks spun to Freeza and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Oh! I had no idea there were more Saiyans. Well I'm glad. At least I'll get to use this new form on one of you filthy monkeys." Freeza's interest had returned, now fixated on Gotenks.

"So you think because your skin got a nice gold coating, you're the top dog now?" Gotenks taunted. "Die die missile barrage!"

"Oh you silly child. I mutilated and killed the top dog decades ago." Freeza retorted as he dodged the saiyans attacks, responding with his own volley of death beams.

"AHH!" Gotenks cried as the death beams knocked him down. 'Regular Super Saiyan won't cut it. But if I go Super Saiyan 3 I won't have enough time to beat him. Form 2 it is then.'

"Are we really all pinning our hopes of victory on Gotenks now!?" Tien protested after Piccolo returned and explained what had happened.

"Don't really have a choice. Freeza's new form is so far above any of our levels." Piccolo conceded.

"Buu think he help!" Buu piped in, having finished the 1,000 candies he had just created.

"Buu!? Yes, your power is close to that of Gotenks, maybe that could make a difference!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Right, Buu go help fight now. Go make last guy ice cream." Buu flew off towards Gotenks and Freeza.

"Alright, correction. We're pinning our victory on the backs of a cocky 10 year old and… Fat Buu." Tien shook his head. "Why don't we think of a backup plan."

"Oh? This is new." Freeza remarked as Gotenks transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

"You don't stand a chance!" Gotenks bragged, firing off a few ki missiles to initiate round two.

"You're pretty impressive for a tyke." Freeza complimented as he smacked Gotenks attacks away.

"Galactic Donut!" Gotenks sped behind Freeza and caught him off guard, trapping him in his ki ring. "Take this!" Gotenks pounded the trapped Freeza every which way.

"Damn!" Freeza cursed as he broke free of the donut, sending Gotenks flying back. "You filthy monkey brat!" Freeza shot a powerful death ball at the disoriented Gotenks, however before it hit it was deflected by Fat Buu, who promptly tried to fire a candy beam at Freeza.

"Nice try, I saw you use that on my men, and I won't let myself succumb to that same fate." Freeza snickered at the pink demon.

"I want you as candy!" Buu protested, beginning to have a tantrum.

"Wait Buu!" Gotenks stopped him. "If we beat Freeza down and make him weak, then you can turn him into candy, alright?"

"Okay, Buu do!" Buu clapped, turning back to Freeza.

"Buu? Wait, the 'M' on your belt… Majin Buu?" Freeza gawked as Gotenks and Buu both rushed Freeza.

"Yup, he's the famous Buu!" Gotenks replied, double teaming Freeza. "And with the incredible Gotenks, we make an unbeatable team!"

"HA!" Freeza began forcing a cave in, peppering Gotenks and Buu with falling rocks and debris.

"Kamehame-Gun!" Gotenks fired off a combination blast of the Kamehameha and the Galick Gun, forcing Freeza to dodge and move right into Buu's attacks.

"I didn't expect to face Majin Buu today, that's for sure!" Freeza bicycle kicked Buu up and crashing through the cave ceiling. He followed him up and out back in the open.

"YAH!" Gotenks started furiously attacking Freeza while Buu got back up on his feet.

"But." Freeza remarked, slipping around Gotenks to rocket towards Buu. "I'm not going to give you a chance to try anything." Freeza blasted Buu with a death ball point blank, exploding him into a million pieces.

"Buu!" Gotenks cried out.

"Don't worry, little one." Freeza gave Gotenks a sadistic grin. "You will be joining him soon enough."

"Have you ever had tacos before Gohan?" Whis asked as he swiftly dodged Gohan's kicks.

"Of course." Gohan panted as he leapt at Whis, only to fall face first into the dirt.

"I didn't really care for them. Made my stomach quite upset when Bulma first fed them to me." Whis mused as Gohan hopped back up, trying to sweep Whis's legs.

"Yeah, that was probably the beans." Gohan wheezed as Whis gracefully floated above his sweep. "If you've never had them before it would have made you gassy."

"I see." Whis pondered as Gohan aggressively continued his offensive. "Would the flavor density of the taco be compromised if the beans were extracted then?"

"What?" Gohan tripped on a rock as Whis floated up and behind him. "Not really, no."

"It's settled then. After this session we'll go visit Earth for some tacos." Whis decided as he knocked Gohan down.

"Damn. How come I can't hit you anymore?" Gohan grumbled.

"You think way too much Gohan." Whis shook his head. "It is of course good to have strategy, but you're not going to be fast enough if you spend your time planning out every move you make. You have to know when to plan, and know when to just let your body do that for you." Whis instructed.

"Right. But Whis, while this has been good at training my form and style and all, what about mastering god ki? That's more important isn't it?" Gohan asked.

"No it is not." Whis replied, creating a watering pot out of nothing to water some of the wilting flowers in the garden. "The way to unlock one's god ki is _through_ these refinement exercises. When one can fight and exist with perfect form and mental focus, god ki will come as a second nature. To unlock the power of the gods, you must become a literal perfect warrior in this way."

"Perfect? Is that possible?" Gohan asked.

"To mortals, no." Whis shook his head. "That is why you must ascend past this mortal limitation." Whis put the watering pot down. "Now, come at me again, but now try and trust your body more and start thinking less. Just do."

"Right." Gohan nodded as he charged back at Whis.

'This isn't good.' Gotenks fretted as he fell back to the defensive as Freeza began an unrelenting counterattack. 'He beat Buu so easily! I may need to transform again. But if I do… I have to beat him quickly.'

"Give up monkey! You will soon be joining Majin Buu in Hell!" Freeza roared, finally getting his vengeance on the Saiyans.

"Wait Freeza! I have one more transformation! I know you will not be fully satisfied unless you fight me at my full power!" Gotenks piped up, hoping Freeza would fall for the bait.

"You do?" Freeza stopped his attack to think this over. "You may think you are playing me, but I know your limit, and I know this new transformation or whatever still would stand no chance. So fine, you may transform monkey kid."

"Good choice Freeza." Gotenks chuckled as he began to charge up.

"He's going Super Saiyan 3!" Piccolo gasped as he sensed the sharp rise in Gotenks ki.

"Good! He can just go and finish this damn thing already!" Tien remarked.

"No. The kids power in that form drains rapidly. He won't have enough time to." 18 interjected.

"She's right Tien. We may need to get ready for another potential battle-Buu!?" Piccolo spun around as he sensed Buu's energy return. Buu had managed to reform himself from the attack, but he was now badly damaged. "Here, take a sensu." Piccolo tossed him a bean.

"Sensu?" Buu looked at the bean curiously before eating it. "Ooh! Buu like! Make Buu feel good!"

"What… How…" Freeza stood in shock as Gotenks' long golden locks flowed down his back.

"Your pride reminds me of the Saiyans Freeza." Gotenks wagged his finger. "It will be your doom!" Gotenks charged at the tyrant, absolutely laying into him.

"You dare compare me to a Saiyan! I'll show-" Freeza was cut short as Gotenks launched a fury of missiles at him, damaging him greatly.

"Take this!" Gotenks quickly spat out a dozen ghosts and sent them at Freeza before he could raise his guard.

"GAAH!" Freeza was knocked about violently as the ghosts exploded all around him.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Gotenks bellowed as he pounded the golden emperor's face firmly into the ground.

"Damn… you…" Freeza gasped as he clawed himself up.

"And to finish this! Kamehame-Gun!" Gotenks blasted off a powerful ki wave directly at Freeza.

"I can't… Lose!" Freeza cried as he desperately tried to fend the attack off. It seemed as though he was just about to be eviscerated when...

"No!" Trunks cried as he and Goten split back into two.

"Shoot! Uh oh Trunks!" Goten trembled in terror as Freeza got up, confused at what happened.

"Oh? There's two of them now. But they seem much weaker... Excellent." Freeza jumped up and without hesitation slammed both boys on the head, knocking them both out and crashing into the ground. "It seems they used too much power. Hmph, and they had the nerve to lecture me on overconfidence and pride. Time to finish this." Freeza began to power up a death ball.

"Now!" Piccolo shouted as he, Tien, 18, 17, Krillin, and Buu all flew to Freeza.

"Oh, now they want to jump in." Freeza chuckled as they arrived.

"Taioken!" Tien belted as Krillin quickly grabbed Goten and Trunks and got them out of the way.

"AHH!" Freeza cried as he grabbed his eyes in agony.

"HA!" 18, 17, Buu, and Piccolo all blasted ki waves from different directions at Freeza before he could raise his guard up again, damaging him greatly.

"Hah, that worked!" Piccolo smiled as Freeza fell to the ground.

"Damn you all!" Freeza leapt back up and started firing a tornado of death beams, catching everyone by surprise and sending them all to the ground. However, this large expense of energy forced Freeza back into his normal final form.

"No!" Krillin cried out as he quickly fed Goten and Trunks sensu beans. "There's only one bean left, I need to get it to Piccolo." Krillin began to run to Piccolo with the last bean when it disintegrated in his hand. Krillin quaked in his boots as he looked up to see Freeza staring down at him sadistically.

"I'm looking forward to killing you a second time." Freeza laughed as he fired a death beam at Krillin. However, right as it was about to make an impact it was deflected by Trunks.

"Enough!" Trunks cried out, staring down Freeza.

"You damn monkey! Wait!" Freeza's eyes grew wide as he got a good look at Goten and Trunks. "You two are the spitting images of Goku and that other monkey! You boy! What is your father's name!?" He asked Trunks.

"My dad? Vegeta!" Trunks replied.

"Wait what? Then how…"

"The guy who killed you before Freeza…" Krillin started, getting himself up. "Was this guy right here. His name is Trunks."

"What!?" Freeza and Trunks shouted in unison.

"What are you talking about Krillin!? You can't be-"

"Enough!" Freeza boomed. "I will get my revenge! First on you!" Freeza fired a death beam at Trunks knee, forcing him to the ground. "I will make you watch the others die!"

"Goten run!" Trunks screamed.

"But I-" Goten was cut short as a death beam flew straight through his chest.

"Goten!? Goten!" Trunks limped over to the lifeless body of his best friend. "Goten…"

"Oh look, did that make you upset?" Freeza mocked. "Now for the midget!"

"You… bastard…" Trunks fumed, powering up dramatically.

"Huh?" Freeza turned back to Trunks.

"I can't take this anymore… I can't… NO MORE! NO MORE!" Trunks erupted in a golden fury, lightning flying in every which direction. His hair stood up even higher on his head as his eye's roared in anger.

"What… just…" Freeza stammered as he looked down at the transformed saiyan.

Trunks had just become a Super Saiyan 2.

 _ **With Freeza weakened, will Trunks transformation be enough!? Find out next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: History Repeats!? Freeza vs. Trunks!**

 _ ** **Wow, the Freeza arc was a lot more fun to write than I expected! Chapters will be poppin' up probably twice a week (Mondays and Fridays?). Don't be mad if I only get one a week sometimes though,****_ _ ** **especially****_ _ ** **when the fall semester starts up. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what ya think of the story thus far!****_

"Whew! Wow, that was a great session!" Gohan breathed heavily as he plopped down by a nearby tree. "Alright, you still down to get those tacos Whis?"

"Of course! Oh wait, hold on, looks like Bulma sent me a message a while ago. Ooh I wonder what treat she has for me this time!" Whis chittered as he quickly opened the message up for he and Gohan to see.

"Whis, this is an emergency." Bulma started, a tinge of worry in her eyes. "Freeza has been revived and is going to be attacking the Earth any minute now. We need Gohan's help immediately! Please hurry! I'll make sure to get tons of great snacks for you!" Bulma pleaded as the message cut out. Whis and Gohan stared at each other blankly for a few long seconds.

"Well given the time she sent this message… Freeza is most likely already on Earth." Whis estimated.

"What the hell Whis!? If you had time to write a shopping list down, why didn't you check your messages?"

"No time to question me Gohan. It's going to take 30 minutes to get to Earth, so you better just hold on so we can go." Whis motioned as Gohan hopped up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hopefully there is an Earth when we get there…"

"You… You changed?" Freeza stammered, getting a good look at his newly transformed foe. "Even so… You stand no chance!" Freeza shot a death beam at Trunks only to have the half-saiyan passively swat it away.

"Shut up. I have heard enough from you." Trunks growled, staring down Freeza. "You've lost your gold form. And with this new power I have obtained, I will tear you to shreds!" Trunks rocketed up at Freeza to make the first blow. Freeza blocked the attack to find it was only a diversion as Trunks shot a powerful ki blast from behind.

"I can still crush you like nothing!" Freeza whipped several kienzans at Trunks.

"GAH!" Trunks managed to dodge most of them, but got grazed in the side by a surprise one.

"Ha!" Freeza howled as he slapped Trunks down to the ground with his tail. "Choke on this, you monkey filth!"

"Galick Gun Fire!" Trunks blasted as Freeza began to lob death balls down at him.

"AHH!" Freeza sputtered as the Galick Gun blasted him sideways. "That's Vegeta's attack isn't it? So I guess this Trunks kid really is his brat."

"HYA!" Trunks unleashed a flurry of ki daggers that pelted Freeza, slicing his tail clean off.

"Wow." Krillin marveled as Freeza yelped in pain. "Well if Trunks is handling Freeza, I guess I need to take everyone else to Dende to be healed." Krillin stood over Goten mournfully. "Don't worry little guy, we'll use the Dragonballs for ya as soon as we can..."

"Death Comet!" Freeza hissed, sending dozens of blasts at Trunks.

"Constantly hyping yourself up like your some great divine being…" Trunks grumbled as he seamlessly dodged all the blasts, appearing behind Freeza to crack his spine. "You are nothing. You are a schoolyard bully with an overinflated ego."

"GAH! How dare…" Freeza spat up blood as Trunks slowly flew closer.

"The only one you have to blame is yourself." Trunks continued his unrelenting beatdown of Freeza. "You… you will pay for what you did to Goten!" The saiyan's piercing eyes erupted in flame.

"YAH!" Freeza began to lift the islands surrounding them out of the water to launch at Trunks.

"Really?" Trunks sighed as he punched straight through all the islands with ease, making his way back to Freeza.

"HAAAAHA!" The tyrant created a Supernova attack and chucked it at the saiyan.

"That's more like it!" Trunks remarked as he seemingly had some difficulty pushing back the attack. "Just kidding. Try again?" Trunks laughed as he lifted the Supernova up with one hand.

"You shit…" Freeza cursed as he flashed back to Future Trunks doing the same thing. "Die!" He shot a finger blast at the Supernova to explode it.

"Getting testy are we?" Trunks appeared behind Freeza to begin another onslaught of attacks. "Whenever I get like this my mommy makes me take a nap!"

"Damn you monkey! This isn't the end!" Freeza raged as he broke free of Trunks' attacks. "NOOOO!" The disgraced emperor roared as he began to power up again.

"It's useless." Trunks shook his head as Freeza returned to his golden form. However now, he was incredibly exhausted.

"I still have power left, you dirty monkey filth!" Freeza snarled.

"You're a fool." Trunks cooly replied.

"AHH!" Freeza cried out as he began to beat down on Trunks. "Can't keep up with me in this form, can you monkey!?" Freeza cackled. "Death ball!" Freeza sent Trunks soaring into the mountainside.

"It feels like Trunks might be in trouble." Tien stated after he and the others had been healed by Dende on the Lookout. "Piccolo we need to go and help-" Tien stopped as he saw Piccolo shake his head.

"Trunks wishes to avenge Goten by himself. He knows what he is doing Tien." Piccolo stated, turning to Dende. "We need to contact Namek and have them wish Goten back to life."

"Right, leave it to me." Dende nodded, running off to gain contact with Elder Moori.

"Hmm.." Whis mumbled as he watched what was unfolding on Earth while traveling with Gohan. "It appears Freeza achieved a new form. It's power exceeds that of a Super Saiyan 3."

"That's what I feared." Gohan replied. "They don't stand a chance."

"Oh, quite the contrary actually." Whis corrected.

"What? Who could possibly be standing up to Freeza?" Gohan blurted out.

"TRUNKS!" Golden Freeza wheezed, his vision becoming increasingly blurry. "Do not hide from me! I will get my revenge, do you hear me!? I WILL!" Freeza blindly began to blast everything he could see, hoping Trunks would pop out.

"Trun… Trunks…" Freeza huffed after that attack. "Where the hell…"

"That'll work." Freeza couldn't turn around fast enough to meet Trunks' foot. "You're making this easy on me Freeza." Trunks wagged his finger condescendingly as Freeza pulled himself up.

"How?" Freeza gasped as he desperately tried to hit Trunks, only to miss time and time again. "I am in my golden form! I should be crushing you!"

"You shouldn't have transformed again Freeza." Trunks lectured as he blasted a hole through Freeza's gut. "That golden form of yours uses too much energy. You had such little energy remaining to start with, and so now that form is doing nothing but exhausting you."

"Impossible. I… Will… Not… Not to Vegeta's brat." Freeza's vision was almost completely gone as Trunks refused to let up.

"You seem to have something against us Saiyans, Freeza. Don't really know why, and I honestly don't care. But I do know you share our greatest weakness. Your pride and overconfidence was your undoing. You are just as flawed as us Freeza. You are just as flawed as us monkeys."

"Damn… You…" Freeza cursed as he tried to explode the planet from underneath him.

"No you don't." Trunks uppercut Freeza high into the sky. "For Goten!" Trunks roared, powering up to new heights. "For my father, Vegeta! And for all the Saiyans! This ends NOW!" Trunks fired an enormous Galick Gun, completely enveloping and destroying the galactic tyrant. Once the smoke cleared, nothing was left.

"He did it!" Krillin cheered as a wave of relief flooded over all of the Z Fighters. "Trunks defeated Freeza!"

"Again." Piccolo added, slightly amused with the poetic justice.

"Goten…" Trunks mourned as he flew down next to his old friend. "If only I could have saved you…" He looked up to the sky as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's alright Trunks, just so long as I don't have to scrub your mom's gross feet again." Trunks looked back down to see Goten wide awake, seemingly as if nothing had happened.

"Goten!? I thought you died!" Trunks cried as he hugged his friend.

"Uh.. I think I did." Goten looked around confused. "Where did everyone go?"

"Freeza was defeated. Come one, let's go meet everyone else up at the Lookout." Trunks explained as he and Goten flew off.

"Here we are." Whis and Gohan had finally arrived on Earth.

"But… I don't sense Freeza.. What happened?" Gohan stood motionless.

"It appears as though your friends took care of Freeza before we could even get here." Whis chuckled. "Guess it was a false alarm."

"They're all at the Lookout." Gohan noted. "I'm going to go check in on them."

"Oh hey Gohan!" The adult Saiyan spun around to see Goten and Trunks waving.

"Guys! What happened? Did you fight Freeza?" Gohan embraced both boys.

"Ow! Too tight bro!" Goten protested, pushing Gohan away. "And yeah, we fought that guy. He's dead now though, right Trunks?"

"Yes." Trunks nodded. "We're heading to the Lookout to see the others Gohan, you should come with us. Piccolo can explain it all better."

"Right." Gohan agreed as the three flew off.

"... Well, I still want to go try the tacos…" Whis went in the direction of Bulma's house.

"Wow, thats crazy! You guys did it without me too…" Gohan complemented, although he looked a little disappointed. Perhaps because he too wanted a rematch with Freeza. "Well if you guys would excuse me, I haven't seen my wife and daughter in a while." Gohan waved goodbye as he flew off to Pauzu.

"Hey Krillin, what the heck were you saying earlier about me defeating Freeza before?" Trunks asked the dwarf.

"Uh… Um…" Krillin was at a loss for words.

"He was just trying to trick Freeza." Piccolo cut in.

"Oh. Okay, that's what I figured." Trunks nodded. "I'ma head home now, I'll see you guys all around!"

"Gohan!" Videl burst open the door to greet her fiance.

"Videl! I've missed you so mu-" Gohan was cut short as Videl slapped him upside the head.

"Never leave for months at a time again without telling me first!" Videl scolded.

"Sorry babe, but I…" Gohan's trail of thought cut short as he saw Pan sleeping soundly in Videl's arms. "Oh I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too." Videl smiled as the family embraced. "Was the training at least helpful?"

"Well, my training isn't over yet." Gohan admitted. "But I think I can continue it by myself and stay here… Not to mention I don't want to miss another fight again." Gohan grumbled, still salty about missing Freeza.

"Trunks! My baby are you alright!?" Bulma rushed over to her son as he returned to Capsule Corp.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom. I'm starving though, do we got anything good?" Trunks grabbed his growling stomach, only now realising just how truly famished he was.

"Of course sweetie, I'll go make something." Bulma rushed off.

"Hey Jaco! I can sense you're here! Stop hiding." Trunks shouted once Bulma had left.

"Oh… Hiding? I did no such thing… Just checking these bushes over here. Happy to say everything seems to be in order." Jaco lied as he scooted out of the garden.

"What the heck Jaco? We almost lost, we could have used your help!"

"... I'm sorry Trunks. You're right, I failed you all." Jaco hung his head in shame.

"Don't feel too bad. Freeza is a scary guy, I get it." Trunks patted Jaco on the back. "But true heros face scary things head on. In the future, try and remember that."

".. Right!" Jaco stood tall again, taking the advice to heart. "Thank you Crimson Custodian!"

"Don't mention it, Super Elite Jaco." Trunks winked.

"Trunks! I guess we're having tacos!" Bulma called out from inside of Capsule Corp.

"Oh great!" Trunks called back as he ran inside.

"Hey… I kinda want tacos too!" Jaco followed close behind.

"Oh, hey Whis." Trunks greeted as he saw the enigma chowing down on tacos (without beans, of course).

"Hello there, young Master Trunks." Whis grunted in between bites. "Have some tacos, they're divine!"

"Heck yeah!" Trunks cheered as he began to mow down too.

"Oh?" Jaco questioned as he entered the dining room. "Hello, we have never met before, who might you be?" Jaco gestured to Whis.

"I'm Whis. I'm the attendant of Lord Beerus the Destroyer." Whis spat with his mouth full.

"Wait what?" Jaco froze. "Bulma wasn't joking!? Earth is an incredibly odd place."

And so, once tacos were devoured and a few laughs were had, Whis traveled over to Gohan's house.

"I understand." Whis nodded after Gohan explained that he would stay on Earth. "Good luck in your training, Son Gohan. I hope for the best in your impending rematch with Lord Beerus."

"Thank you, Master Whis." Gohan bowed as Whis disappeared into hyperspace.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! Somewhat short chapter to bridge the gap to the Universe 6 tournament. So excited to finally get into this stuff! As the title suggests, Vegeta makes a cool appearance. Enjoy! Lemme know what ya think!_**

 **Chapter 9: Her name is Bra!? The Pride of the Saiyan Prince!**

A week has passed since Trunks and the Z Fighters defeated Freeza, and Bulma finally had her baby.

"It's about time." Goten joked as he, Gohan, Videl, and Pan landed at Capsule Corp.

"She was pregnant a whole month past her due date, that must have been awful…" Videl sympathized. She couldn't even imagine how hard that would be.

"Hey guys!" Trunks waved on the balcony. "The baby's up here!"

"Cool!" Goten zoomed up as quick as he could. "Oh wow! She's so tiny!" He sprinted up close to Bulma and her new baby girl.

"Yes, quite." Goten and Gohan spun around to see Vegeta walk out of the building, fully clad with his halo.

"Vegeta!?" Gohan and Goten both stammered.

"I came to see my new child you clowns, don't act so amazed. Which reminds me Bulma, I've been here for a damn hour and you still haven't told me the child's name!" Vegeta barked, growing impatient.

"I hadn't decided, but I have now. Her name will be Bra." Bulma warmly smiled down.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else fell over in shock.

"You would dare name my daughter, an inheritor of the royal Saiyan bloodline, after a woman's undergarment!" Vegeta snapped.

"Hey, I'll have you know it's a family name." Bulma pouted. "And you don't have a say in this Vegeta!"

"I don't!? I'm her father!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah but it's not like you've been around!" Bulma countered.

"I'VE BEEN DEAD!" Vegeta stormed back into the building, slamming the door behind him.

"Is… Is everything okay?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah this is how he is." Bulma laughed, as if nothing had happened.

And so after an hour of making funny faces at the baby, the gang all went inside to have lunch. Vegeta seemed back to normal, or at least, whatever Vegeta's equivalent of normal is.

"So Gohan." Vegeta began, talking in between the bites of steak. "Has that bastard Beerus shown his face again? You must have mastered the God Ki by now right?"

"Beerus hasn't returned, no." Gohan played with his food. "I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough in my training though."

"Good. Good to hear." Vegeta nodded.

"Oh yeah Dad I forgot to tell you! I beat up Freeza last week!" Trunks piped up.

"What!?" Vegeta began choking on his food.

"Damnit Vegeta, this is why I tell you guys to eat slower." Bulma complained as she punched the Saiyan in the gut, sending the lodged food flying back out of his mouth.

"Did I hear you correct Trunks? Freeza!?" Vegeta paid Bulma no mind as his entire focus shifted to his son.

"Yeah. You see…" And as Trunks told the story of the ressurection of Freeza, Vegeta sat silent in awe.

"You defeated Freeza…" Vegeta sat back in his chair as Trunks finished his story, trying to soak it all in.

"Isn't that cool Dad!?" Trunks finished, wanting his father's approval.

However, Vegeta's face grew stern as he stood up from his seat. "Trunks, I will be waiting by Zubon Pond. Come when you feel you are ready to face me." Vegeta asserted, flying out of the dining hall.

"Why can't Vegeta just be normal for once. Every time he visits he has to fight." Bulma protested as she began to clean up the dishes.

"Wait, fight my dad?" Trunks was a little slow to catch on to what his father had said. "I can't do that!"

"Nonsense Trunks, sure you can!" Goten encouraged, giving his friend a playful punch on the shoulder. "You beat Freeza, so your grumpy old dad shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey!" Trunks laughed, giving Goten a good slug. "I'll show you!"

"We should go Gohan." Videl turned to her fiancee, holding Pan in her arms. "Pan needs to eat soon."

"Right." Gohan nodded. "Hey Goten, we're leaving, make sure you're back at Mom's by sundown."

"Yeah, I know." Goten replied, trying to break free of the stranglehold Trunks had him in.

"Bra was super cute, eh Gohan?" Videl smiled as they flew home.

"Yeah, not as cute as Panny here though!" Gohan replied in baby talk, making funny faces as Pan laughed hysterically.

"You still gonna train with Piccolo tonight?" Videl asked.

"Nah, Piccolo has been training with Tien a lot recently. I'll probably just train by myself tonight." Gohan sighed.

"I could train with you." Videl offered, catching Gohan by surprise.

"What? But what about Pan?" Gohan replied.

"My dad can watch her. He's been dying to see his champ in the making." Videl grinned.

"Cool! This'll be awesome!" Gohan cheered as he and Videl high fived.

"He's just sitting out there with his eyes closed Goten." Trunks reported as he spied on Vegeta waiting by Zubon Pond.

"I guess he was serious Trunks. Well then, just go fight him!" Goten replied.

"I don't want to fight my dad, he's really tough. He's gonna kick my ass." Trunks whined.

"I dunno, maybe you could beat him with your new Super Saiyan thing."

"Super Saiyan 2 Goten, it's called Super Saiyan 2." Trunks corrected.

"Yeah that. Can your dad transform to that thing too?"

"Yes Goten. He can go Super Saiyan 3 as well." Trunks shook his head in defeat.

"Well then maybe he's not expecting you to beat him." Goten guessed, trying to catch a fly that kept buzzing around.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked, growing tired of Goten's theories.

"Maybe he just wants to teach you something." Goten continued, failing miserably at catching the fly.

"Maybe… Hey actually you may be right Goten!" Trunks jumped up, a new wave of confidence taking control. "Alright then, time to go face my dad."

"Oh, is that a new gi Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan came out of the bathroom wearing a dark green gi.

"This? Yeah Whis gave this to me when we were training together, see?" Gohan pointed to the Whis symbol on the left shoulder. "It's super light!"

"Cool! Alright you ready? I'ma go all out!" Videl smiled as she knocked Gohan through the wall.

"Videl!" Gohan laughed as he picked himself off of the grass. "Now I gotta fix the wall again!"

"Too bad!" Videl charged at Gohan, pounding him in the chest. "I haven't got to fight in ages! I'm going to enjoy this!"

"I'm ready." Trunks called from across the pond to his dad. "I'm ready to face you, father."

"Good." Vegeta nodded, his eyes still shut. "Come. Come at me."

"If you say so." Trunks shrugged as he powered up to Super Saiyan and charged his father.

"Hmph." Vegeta huffed as he grabbed Trunks' first attack with ease, throwing him straight into the pond. "Do better."

"Hey!" Trunks complained as he resurfaced. "What the hell was that?"

"Power down from Super Saiyan, Trunks." Vegeta ordered, not listening to his son.

"Maybe my theory was wrong." Goten watched from a safe distance, hanging his head in shame.

"Try and land one punch." Vegeta instructed. "Land one punch and we'll stop. Got it?"

"Not this game again. Fine…" Trunks sighed, firing off a few ki blasts at Vegeta to help get behind him. "You'll be sor-"

Trunks fell flat on his ass as Vegeta moved out of the way of the strike with ease. His eyes still closed. "No. Do better."

"HYA!" Videl continued on the offensive, trying her best to keep Gohan on the ropes.

"You're pretty strong honey." Gohan noted, dodging and weaving like crazy.

"You think carrying a baby around all that time made me weak?" Videl laughed, blasting Gohan back with a kamehameha. "On the contrary, that was 24/7 training!"

"Fair enough." Gohan dodged Videl's second kamehameha, speeding up in front of her and beginning his offensive. "But how sharp are your reflexes!" A Gohan clone appeared behind Videl to strike, however Videl dodged its attack with ease and chucked him into the other Gohan.

"I guess they're pretty sharp." Videl scratched her nose as she gloated. "Come on now Gohan, use some of your power, stop coddling me!"

"Use more of my power eh?" Gohan replied as he formed back into one person. 'I don't want to hurt her, how much power should I give?'

"You spend too much time thinking!" Videl cut Gohan's thought short as she bodied him into the rocky ground.

"Ow! That's what Whis always said too. I guess you guys are right." Gohan pulled himself up and began to power up a bit. "Try this on for size!"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" Trunks wailed desperately at Vegeta, completely unsuccessful at laying a single blow on him.

"You can do it Trunks!" Goten cheered. 'Who am I kidding, look at him, he's doing awful!'

"You call this an attack?" Vegeta shook his head disapprovingly as he tapped Trunks with his index finger, sending him barreling into the nearby forest. "Do better."

"Stop it!" Trunks hollered, growing hot with embarrassment. "HYA HYA!" Trunks began blasting dozens of Galick Guns blindly as Vegeta seemingly danced his way through them.

"Freeza must have been so ashamed." Trunks spun around to see Vegeta looming over him. "To lose to such a weakling."

"Wow, that's a lot of power Gohan!" Videl marveled at her powered up boyfriend.

"Yeah it's a lot, eh? Are you sure you-"

"Yeah I'm sure." Videl slapped Gohan down into the river below.

"You asked for it!" Gohan countered as he barreled back up, kicking Videl in the chest and sending her flying.

"HA!" Videl sent a blast out in the opposite direction she was flying, sending her racing back towards Gohan.

"Wait what!" Gohan froze in shock as Videl laid into him some more.

"Stop underestimating me sweetie!" Videl giggled as she knocked Gohan headfirst into a tree trunk.

"Videl! Videl my head is stuck!" Gohan flailed around violently, his head cemented firmly inside the tree.

"I'll help you out. If you admit defeat!" Videl chuckled.

"Damnit! Fine. I lose, you beat me." Gohan slumped down as Videl helped him out. "You surprised me Videl! I should have used more of my power I guess."

"Yeah, well I'm still nothing compared to you Saiyans. You probably weren't even using 1% of your full power, were you. And DON'T lie to me!" Videl snapped.

"What! Umm… Yeah no, I wasn't even close to using 1%. But Videl listen, don't feel bad, because you know what, strong people are very often stupid."

"Wait what?" Videl became confused.

"Yeah! Like me just now. You beat me fair and square because I was being an idiot and wasn't using more power! Powerful people get cocky way too easily, which makes them incredibly vulnerable. You can outsmart 'em easy!"

"Thanks Gohan." Videl held her fiance's arm as the two went to pick up Pan.

"God damnit!" Trunks cried as he swung up at his father, only to be slapped back into the dirt.

"Oh look! The great slayer of Freeza in sobbing in the mud! How sad." Vegeta goaded.

"Shit!" Trunks leapt back to gain some distance. "Double Buster!"

"Stop pretending like you have a chance." Vegeta swatted the blast away with the back of his hand as he marched over to Trunks. "DO BETTER!" Vegeta peppered Trunks with ki blasts, forcing him to ragdoll violently back into the pond. "Are you really my son!? Perhaps you're Yamcha's kid? Maybe I should call him up and check!?"

"YAA!" Trunks tried one last strike in desperation, only to have Vegeta duck out of the way and knee him in the stomach, forcing to gasp for air on the ground.

"Disgrace." Vegeta spat.

"WAAAH!" Trunks began to full on sob at this point. "I can't! I can't!"

"Pull yourself together." Vegeta hissed, a slight hint of remorse in his voice. "You still have fight left in you!"

"No I don't! WAHH!" Trunks was full on hysterical at this point.

"Trunks.. I-" Vegeta was cut off as he narrowly dodged a sneak attack from a multiform clone of Trunks. "Ha! Did you really think that would trick me!?"

"No." Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes as a huge grin spread across his face. "But this will."

Before Vegeta could even fully process what Trunks had meant, a third Trunks leapt out of the water and uppercut the prince into the sky.

"Big Bang Attack!" All three Trunks chanted as they bodied Vegeta with his own move.

Vegeta plummeted to the dirt, bloody and bruised. "Dad, are you okay?" Trunks ran over.

"Heh.. Heh.. You did better." Vegeta laughed, winking at Trunks as he stood back up. "I am sorry for doing that Trunks. But I had to see."

"See what Dad?"

"I had to see how much stronger you've gotten." Vegeta rustled his son's hair. "I am proud of you, son."

And so for the rest of the day, Vegeta spent some precious time with his ever expanding family, now fully satisfied with the world he had left behind.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Compared to other chapters this one's relatively on the longer side. This was a ton of fun to write though! We've finally begun the Universe 6 arc! Let me know what you guys all think and thank you all so much!**_

 **Chapter 10: The Long Awaited Wedding! An Uninvited Interruption!?**

15 months have passed...

"Super Elite Jaco! I need some assistance over here!" Goten called out from across the bizarre red and brown field as he was overwhelmed with a horde of villainous alien mobsters.

"I'll be right there, Saiyakid!" Jaco took down his opponents quickly to get to Goten.

"Super Saiya Justice Punch!" Goten slugged one of the mobsters into a nearby building while Jaco blasted another that was trying to sneak up on his ally from behind.

"Thanks Jaco. Glad you got my back." Goten grinned as he plowed through a dozen more mobsters. "Where is your boss at?"

"Boss is in da cellar!" One of the frightened mobsters cried out, motioning to a cellar door.

"Right, we should wait for the others to catch back up though." Jaco told Goten.

"Screw that man, we gotta stop this villainy!" Goten proclaimed as he rocketed through the cellar door.

"Why the hell did Saiyaman pair me up with him.." Jaco sulked as he followed Goten into the cellar.

"It's so dark in here, I can't-ow!" Goten flew back as he was attacked from a being hidden in the darkness.

"Youse guys aint gettin to da boss!" A voice called out.

"Hmm…" Jaco turned his nightvision on to see about fifty mobsters blocking their way. "This calls for a special Super Elite Blast!" Jaco sent a monstrous ki wave akin to the Super Kamehameha out of his left hand, taking out all fifty at once. "Alright, let's keep going Saiyakid."

"No fair, I can't see anything!" The 11 year old Saiyan protested.

"Just sense my ki and follow that!" Jaco replied tersely.

"Hard to do with a throbbin' headache! Y'know what screw it!" Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan, illuminating the room with his golden grandeur.

"Alright, but be careful in that form Saiyakid, we don't want to kill any of these guys."

"Right, only bring them to justice!" Goten winked. "Let's move Jac-" Goten was cut short as he and Jaco both were electrocuted, knocking them both out on the spot.

"Where… Where the hell am I?" Jaco's vision began to return as he looked around him. He and Goten were both chained up in some sort of ki restraining cuffs. He was unable to break free.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Goten complained, desperately trying to free himself.

"Well, well, well… Two of the members of the famous Saiya Force." A stout green alien with three eyes entered the room. "My name is Curimu, and I am the boss of the Northern Galactic Syndicate."

"You?" Jaco half laughed. "Don't really look like a mob lord pal… No offense of course."

"None taken." Curimu smirked as he had one of his guards beat down the defenseless Jaco.

"Stop it!" Goten cried out. "What are you bastards even doing on this planet anyways?"

"Milk smuggling." Curimu replied, strolling leisurely up to Goten. "The milk here is far better than the shit most planets produce you see. The galactic market would pay a high price for it... A very high price."

"Milk?" Jaco coughed up some blood. "You shit-heads are here for MILK!?"

"They have cows on this planet?" Goten chimed in.

"But, to be honest." Curimu continued, not paying the two any attention. "I'm also here for something else. An ulterior motive, one might say."

"And what would that be?" Jaco asked.

"Well-"

Curimu stopped talking as three figures burst through the ceiling. "Unhand them, you vile gangsters! Or else I, the Great Saiyaman, will have to step in!" Gohan ordered.

"And I, the Crimson Custodian, will have to take out the trash!" Trunks danced.

"And I, the Great Saiyawoman, will have to show you a whole new meaning for pain!" Videl boomed.

"For we are the Saiya Force!" The three did their poses in unison.

"Ah man! I wanted to say my lines!" Goten complained.

"Men! Capture the remaining members of the Saiya Force!" Curimu demanded as he ran out of the room.

"Double Kick of Freedom!" Gohan and Videl cried out as they attacked in perfect unison, easily dispatching all the guards one by one.

"Are you guys okay?" Trunks asked as he freed Jaco and Goten.

"Yeah, we're fine Crimson." Jaco nodded. "Quick, after Curimu!"

"Right." Goten and Trunks nodded as they went with Jaco into the next room, followed quickly by Gohan and Videl.

"Nowhere to run villain!" Gohan called out as they cornered Curimu.

"Son Gohan." Curimu began, turning to the Saiyan. "You will pay. You will pay soon, for the murder of my brother!"

"Hey," Gohan began, getting a better look at Curimu. "You kinda look like-" But before Gohan could finish, Curimu had vanished. "... Guldo…"

And so, the Saiya Force had finally stopped the Great Milk Smuggling Heist. However, many questions began to swirl surrounding Curimu, and his possible connection to Guldo, the time stopping warrior from the Ginyu Force.

"I will continue to look out diligently for Curimu!" Jaco told the rest of the Saiya Force once they had returned to Earth. "And I will make sure I return this Saturday for the wedding." Jaco nodded to Gohan and Videl. After many delays, Gohan and Videl were finally getting married.

"Alright, see you in a few days then Jaco!" Gohan waved goodbye as the galactic patrolman flew off.

"Oh shoot, it's past my curfew! I'll see you guys later!" Trunks panicked as he soared off back to Capsule Corp. to confront a very pissed of Bulma.

"Can I just sleep at your house tonight Gohan? Mom's got her friends from bookclub over." Goten asked.

"Sure, let's go." Gohan agreed.

"Thanks again for watching Pan for us Piccolo." Videl thanked as they all returned home.

"It was no problem. Beats doing that ridiculous superhero nonsense." Piccolo joked.

"Mommy, look!" The one and a half year old Pan giggled, flying into the room and shooting a small ki blast from her hand.

"Piccolo! I told you no training the baby until she turns two!" Videl scolded.

"Hmph." Piccolo grunted. "She's practically two already. Oh, Gohan, we're throwing your bachelors party at Kame House. I think Friday at nine." The namekian awkwardly added. As Gohan's best man, Piccolo had to do a lot of things that were very much out of his comfort zone. Organizing the bachelors party was once such thing.

"Cool! I can't wait!" Gohan exclaimed.

Although of course Gohan could wait, and before he knew it Friday night was upon him. "Have fun Sweetie!" Videl smiled as Gohan flew off for Kame House.

"Gohan's going to be here any minute!" Piccolo stressed, running frantically around Kame House. "You're sure you got everything, right Krillin?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take a load off Piccolo! There aint nothin' to worry about." Krillin replied as he flopped on the couch.

"The strippers are coming in a half hour!" Roshi called out from the bathroom.

"STRIPPERS!?" Piccolo choked on air as he broke down Roshi's bathroom door. "Gohan explicitly said not to get anything like that!"

"Can't you read between the lines Piccolo?" Roshi said as he gargled mouthwash. "Videl was right next to him when he said that, of course he's going to say no!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Krillin chimed in.

"Shut it Krillin, it's a great idea!" Yamcha interjected. "Where did ya get the strippers from Roshi?"

"Sandeep's Afterhours." Roshi replied.

"WHAT!?" It was Oolong now, who had practically crashed through the ceiling. "That place is a dump Roshi! Why would you get girls from there!?"

"What are you talking about Oolong? I've been there many times, the girls there are great!" Roshi replied, splashing on some cologne now.

"You mean Sandy's! Not Sandeep's!" Oolong looked as though he were about to have a heart attack.

"Oh crap you're right… Turtle! Call Sandeep's and tell 'em we're cancelling… Well there ya go Piccolo, no strippers. Are you happy?" Roshi began to tear up a little under his sunglasses.

"Not happy no. Relieved is a better word… He's almost here! Everyone hide!" Piccolo ordered, sensing Gohan's ki.

"Hide? What the hell is this, a birthday party Piccolo?" Oolong teased.

"Huh?" Gohan wondered as he landed at Kame House to find the lights were off. "Where is everyone?"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted once Gohan walked in. "HAPPY BACHELOR PARTY!"

'Oh my God.' Gohan reeled back in shock. And shock would be the primary emotion Gohan would exhibit for most of the night. Especially when Oolong decided to transform into a stripper.

"Oh yeah girl! Shake that thang!" Roshi gawked as Oolong performed a strip tease.

"It's not really wrong if it's actually Oolong I guess." A wasted Krillin laughed as he threw his dollar bills at the transformed pig.

"Are you poor miss? You barely have any clothes!" A familiar voice asked as Gohan's head shot up.

"Dad!" Gohan ran over to Goku to give him the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

"You thought I was gonna miss your wedding?" Goku laughed. "Nah, Piccolo went to Baba and got her to let me come until tomorrow night!" Goku explained. "Hey, ya wanna fight?"

And so five minutes later Goku and Gohan stood opposite each other in front of Kame House, the guests of the bachelors party all watching on.

"How come when Goku showed up, the stripper had to go and we all have to watch him fight!" Yamcha protested.

"You do know I was the stripper right?" Oolong laughed.

"WHAT!" Yamcha reeled back in disgust, throwing up a bit in his mouth.

"Ready son?" Goku called out from across the island.

"HYA!" Gohan lunged at his father, winding up a powerful jab.

"Guess that's a yes then!" Goku laughed as he attempted to block Gohan's attacks, only to get pummeled in the face.

"This is a much better party." Piccolo grinned as he watched on.

"Wow! I already gotta go Super!" Goku created a little distance to allow himself to go Super Saiyan. "Kamehame-" Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. "HAAA!"

"Damn." Gohan cursed as he shook off the blow. "The Instant Transmission at it again."

"Heh." Goku snickered as he continuously used the Instant Transmission to move all around Gohan, trying to disorient him. "YAH!" Goku yelled out as he tried to strike Gohan from the side. However, it was only an afterimage and Goku was left bewildered. "Where are you…"

"Masenko!" Gohan blasted Goku's back, sending him plummeting head first into the island.

"Fair enough." Goku chuckled as he dusted the sand off him and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "HA!" Goku shot off two simultaneous ki blasts at Gohan, each striking from different angles.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Gohan jested as he ate the attacks like nothing, following it up with a powerful elbow strike to Goku's stomach.

"Damn! My attacks aren't doing anything! I need more power!" Goku shouted as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "HYA!" Goku began a furious close-quarter offensive on Gohan, getting a few damaging blows in. "DRAGON FIST!"

Gohan was sent rocketing into the ocean, creating tsunami-like waves. "Still has a bit to learn." Goku sighed, relaxing his guard.

"You sure about that?" Goku spun around to meet Gohan's fist head on.

"You're unscratched!?" Goku marveled as he and his son continued to clash.

"I've been doing some special training these last few years Dad! I've reach heights that rival the gods!" Gohan replied, slowly overtaking Goku and beating him down until he was forced back to his base form.

"You win." Goku coughed, knowing he was completely and utterly outmatched. "Tell me though, Gohan. How much of your full power were you using just now?"

"Uhh…" Gohan thought as he flew down with his dad. "Like 4% maybe? I don't know it could have been a little more."

"I figured as much. Well I suppose you must be fairly confident for whenever that Beerus guy comes back." Goku smiled.

"Maybe." Gohan replied unconvincingly.

And so the party resumed for a few hours more until the boys all passed out on the floor. Except Piccolo, who sat over Gohan, smiling.

"Good morning, Lord Beerus." Whis greeted as the destroyer cat drowsily walked into the kitchen.

"How long did I nap for Whis?" Beerus mumbled.

"About two years, my Lord." Whis sung, whipping up some breakfast.

"Hmm… Whis, jog my memory please. Where was I going to go after I had my nap?" Beerus yawned.

"Earth, my Lord. Remember, you were going to challenge Son Gohan to a rematch."

"That right! And if he lost again I'd destroy his planet." Beerus perked up as his memory returned to him. "Well that settles it then! We're going to head off to Earth again later today."

"As you command, Lord Beerus."

"Gohan!" Piccolo violently shook his friend awake.

"What! God it's bright in here." Gohan complained, hung over from the night before.

"I left to go prepare stuff for the wedding, but you guys have all slept in! The wedding is in thirty minutes!"

"Huh!?" The Saiyan hopped up as he remembered he was supposed to get married today. "Damnit! Alright I don't have time to go get my outfit then. Piccolo, can you beam me up something?"

"Right." Piccolo nodded as he created Gohan a suit out of thin air.

"Cheers." Gohan thanked as he ran out the door. "Wake everyone else up, I gotta head to Mr. Satan's!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Chi Chi roared as Gohan landed at Mr. Satan's estate, the location of the wedding.

"Don't worry about it Mom." Gohan brushed Chi Chi aside. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Not yet you aren't… My Lord Gohan look at your hair! You're a mess! Here, come this way so I can fix you up." Chi Chi dragged Gohan into one of the bathrooms by the ear.

Once Piccolo and the others arrived a short time later, the wedding went underway. To make a long and boring story short, the whole event went smoothly, and Gohan and Videl were now Husband and Wife. Well, it went smoothly until the reception, at least.

"Will Gohan and Videl please make their way to the stage so they can share their first dance as a married couple!" MC Yamcha called out.

"Oh Goku, doesn't this remind you of our wedding?" Chi Chi swooned as Goku sat awkwardly, incredibly uncomfortable in his suit.

"Oh yeah. I had to put a fire out on a mountain didn't I?" Goku recollected.

"You did!? That sounds so awesome! Tell me what happened Dad!" Goten asked.

"Well it's a long story Goten…" And Goku began telling old stories, or at least poorly attempted to, while the married couple had their first dance.

"This has been so wonderful Gohan." Videl smiled.

"I know baby, this has-" Gohan dropped Videl on the ground as he sensed an ominous ki approaching Earth.

"Gohan! What the-" Videl stopped as she looked into Gohan's eyes. She knew something serious was going on.

"I have to go. Dad, make sure everyone here stays safe." Gohan turned to Goku before blasting off into the night sky.

"It's Beerus." Piccolo seethed. "Why today of all days…"

"Gohan won't be able to beat him alone Piccolo." Goku said.

"What!? How do you know?" Piccolo blubbered.

"Last night, when I asked Gohan if he could beat him… Gohan was afraid. Afraid because he doesn't think he has the power yet to win." Goku shook his head. "We have to go help him."

"What?" Piccolo stammered. "What the hell can we do Goku?"

"I don't know…" Goku began to power up. "But I'm not gonna just let my son get slaughtered!" He rocketed off into the night.

"Well I guess we're doing this now." Piccolo sighed as he followed Goku.

"He's gonna land here…" Gohan said to himself as he stopped in a corn field. "Am I ready for this? I… I am ready. I _have_ to be ready. I will defeat him!"

"Is that so?" Gohan slowly turned around to meet Beerus and Whis once again. "I can already tell you've become much more powerful than our last meeting Son Gohan, but are you really so sure you will defeat me?" A sadistic smile slowly began to form on Beerus' face.

"I must defeat you. So I will." Gohan replied, getting into his fighting stance.

"Very well. Strike me when you wish to begin."

"Gohan wait!" The newlywed looked up to see Goku and Piccolo landing beside him.

"Guys, get out of here. This isn't safe." Gohan ordered the two.

"No. We're here to help you. In whatever way we can." Goku replied. "Right Piccolo?"

"Right." Piccolo nodded. "We won't let you carry this burden alone Gohan."

"How come whenever I come here, the dead seem to be strolling around like they just got off work!" Beerus growled at Goku, eyeing his halo. "But hey, if you want these two to help Gohan, I don't care. It will make little difference in deciding the outcome of this battle."

"Are you two sure about this? I can't guarantee your safety." Gohan warned.

"Well considering the stakes of this fight. I'm not too worried about my safety." Piccolo cracked his neck, beginning to strategize.

"I'm already dead, so I don't really care too much either." Goku laughed, getting a quick stretch in.

"Okay then." Gohan nodded, eyeing his dad and friend quickly.

'I have somewhat of a plan.' Piccolo spoke telepathically to his allies. 'I know compared to Beerus, I am a fly. However, Beerus has no knowledge of my Makankosappo. With each passing second I charge the attack, it grows exponentially stronger.'

'It does?' Goku cut in, wondering why this never came up before.

'Not always. In the past, there was always a peak at which the attack wouldn't grow anymore in power. However, recently I have been doing some training with Tien Shinhan, and he's taught me a few things about ki manipulation. Tien has always been able to create ki blasts far beyond his physical ability. This is because when he does this, he also sacrifices his life energy.' Piccolo explained.

'Right. That's why his kikoho was so effective against Cell, and why using it almost killed him.' Gohan began to catch on.

'Exactly. I've been mastering that concept with the Makankosappo and, well… I think if I can get enough time to charge it up, it could do some decent damage to Beerus. Granted, I seriously doubt it'll be a lot…' Piccolo conceded.

'It's better than nothing.' Gohan rebutted. 'Dad, you and I try and do whatever we can to distract Beerus while Piccolo charges up, alright?'

"YAA!" Goku agreed as he lunged as Beerus, instantly turning into a Super Saiyan 3, and pounding the unsuspecting kitty tumbling backwards.

"Right." Piccolo nodded as he began to charge up the Makankosappo.

"Hmph." Beerus grumbled as he dusted himself off. "This one seems to have gotten stronger too. I could actually feel that."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Goku chuckled as Gohan flew next to him. "All I've been doing in Other World is train. I suppose my base power has risen a bit since last time."

"Awesome Dad!" Gohan praised. Even without Whis's help, his father was always exceeding expectations. "But you're going to need to take a few steps back."

Goku nodded as his son stepped forward and began to power up as much as possible. Every vein in his body bulged as his aura became redder. His eyes and hair flickered scarlet for a fleeting second, before soon returning to normal.

"This is your full power now?" Beerus cocked his head at the sight of the juiced up Saiyan. "Very impressive. But you still haven't fully mastered the God Ki have you? You have only partially transformed."

"Yes, you're right." Gohan conceded. "But it makes no difference. My power has increased dramatically and I will not let you destroy my world!" Gohan charged at the God of Destruction, slamming his head into a nearby boulder.

" _That's_ only partially transformed?" Goku marveled as he watched his son trade blows with the most powerful God in the Universe.

'If Gohan is this strong and yet still feels insecure about this fight… I'ma have to charge my attack a lot longer than I would have liked.' Piccolo shifted his focus away from the fight and entirely on charging the beam.

"Your technique has improved dramatically as well!" Beerus complimented as he struck Gohan on the head. "You can't have made this progress all on your own."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. None of that matters now!" Gohan skidded off the ground as he fired a few ki blasts as a distraction to attack from the rear.

"Oh? No nonsense eh? Very well then!" Beerus growled as he backhanded Gohan.

The two titans traded blows for a while, each slowly ramping up the intensity. While Gohan's stamina slowly drained though, Beerus remained seemingly unphased.

"Stop kidding yourself." Beerus scolded as he passively swatted Gohan's ki blast away. "You're expending way too much energy kid. With each passing second you grow easier and easier for me to finish off."

"Damn." Gohan exhaled as his opponent loomed over him. 'Piccolo's still charging his attack! This doesn't look good.'

"Say goodbye, Son Gohan." Beerus sneered as he shot off a ki beam directly at Gohan's heart. However, before it could impact the half-saiyan, he disappeared into thin air. "What! Where the hell did he go!?"

"Dad?" Gohan mouthed as he and Goku were now back at the wedding.

"Dende! Come here and heal Gohan please. I'm going to see how long I can distract Beerus." Goku instructed.

"But Dad!" Gohan protested. "You stand no chance against Beerus!"

"Oh, I'm not going to fight him." Goku winked as he teleported back to the battlefield.

"It's Beerus again, eh?" Dende asked as he healed his friend.

Gohan nodded as he stood upright again. He and Videl locked eyes for a long second, before he rocketed back up into the sky to return to the battle.

"Where the hell is Gohan?" Beerus impatiently snapped as Goku popped back into the Destroyer's line of sight.

"He'll be back soon. For now, why don't you try and fight me, if ya can!" Goku taunted, smacking his butt at the God.

"Oh I'll show you!" Beerus swung at Goku, only to have the Saiyan disappear out of thin air before the punch landed.

"Behind you!" Beerus spun around to find Goku sticking his tongue out.

"How the hell do you keep doing that?" Beerus barked.

"Land a punch on me and maybe I'll tell!" Goku jested.

"RAAH!" Beerus fumed as he repeatedly failed at hitting Goku.

"Impressive. This Saiyan seems to have found some way to instantaneously move from one place to another." Whis mused as he watched on. "Perhaps before Beerus destroys this planet I will ask him how he does that."

And so, this game continued for quite a while longer until Gohan returned to the battlefield.

"Good idea!" Gohan laughed as he saw Goku playing the role of the figurative whack-a-mole.

"ENOUGH!" Beerus exploded, knocking Gohan and Goku flat on their asses. "The Earth goes now!"

'Now's my chance!' Piccolo recognized as Beerus began to power up a huge Sphere of Destruction. "MAKANKOSAPPO!"

Beerus turned slowly to meet his fate head on. It was not pretty for Lord Beerus, to say it simply. The God was pummeled by the attack in a dramatic light show as he crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater. Piccolo, drained from the attack, fell to the ground as well.

"Interesting." Whis chuckled as he hovered over to Beerus.

"Hey it actually worked Piccolo!" Goku cheered.

"How much did it work, though." Gohan refused to celebrate yet.

"It seemed to do a lot, I mean-" Goku was cut short as Whis helped Beerus up out of the rubble. His clothes were torn up and he was panting heavily. However, he still was in decent shape.

"Never before… Never before have I been damaged this much by mere mortals." Beerus seethed, his purple aura spiking out. "This world… WILL SUFFER."

Gohan fell to his knees in despair as Beerus rose to the sky to charge up another Sphere of Destruction. This time however, he couldn't be stopped. "It's over, I've failed."

"It can't… End like this." Piccolo watched on in horror as the sky turned burgundy, matching the anger and contempt of the Destroyer God.

"YOU LOSE!" Beerus roared as he chucked the sphere at the Earth. However, before it could make an impact, Whis jumped in, completely dissolving it with a wave of his hand. "WHIS! HOW DARE YOU INTERVENE AGAIN!"

"I am not intervening, my Lord." Whis shook his head, before looking up. "We're about to have company…"

 _ **Who is coming to Earth? Do the Z Fighters stand any hope of saving the world? Find out next chapter!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! And so finally we meet Champa! This was a fun chapter to write, so I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!**_

 **Chapter 11: Beerus has a Brother!? The 6th Universe's God of Destruction!**

'Company?' Gohan looked up to the sky trying to figure out what the heck Whis was talking about, when suddenly, his whole body flushed white. "Two great powers… Similar to Whis and Beerus…" He could barely get the words out. "Headed here…"

"WHAT!?" Piccolo and Goku shouted in unison, the former getting helped up by the latter.

"What the hell does _he_ want?" Beerus grumbled, flying down next to Whis to greet the guests.

"Shit Vados! Land a little easier next time!" A high pitched raspy voice complained as a huge ball of light slammed into the rocky ground.

"It's not my fault, Lord Champa. It's hard to land softly when I have to carry you and your gut with me." A female voice replied coolly.

"YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT A DESTROYER!?" The raspy voice screamed.

"Careful my Lord, you need to catch your breath, you are in no shape to be screaming that loudly." The female voice teased.

"Just shut up Vados." The smoke cleared to reveal the identity of the raspy voice. He looked just like Beerus! Except… a little overweight. The female voice was also revealed to look a lot like Whis!

"You must have gotten turned around Champa." Beerus piped up. "This is my domain. You currently are trespassing in Universe 7."

"Oh come now, big bro!" Champa jeered as he ribbed his skinny counterpart.

"BRO!?" Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all gasped.

"Yes, this is Lord Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6. He is also the younger brother of Lord Beerus, who is the God of Destruction for Universe 7." Whis whispered to the trio.

"Wait, so how many universes are there?" Goku whispered back.

"Twelve. There are twelve Universes as of now. Although at one point there were eighteen." Whis replied.

"Wait, then what the hell happened with thirteen to eighteen?" Piccolo stammered.

"That's a tale for another day." Whis finished as he walked back to his master.

"State your business here immediately Champa!" Beerus raised his left hand slowly to his brother. "Lest I have to destroy you on the spot. The Omni-King wouldn't even mind. He never really liked you. He only made you a Destroyer God because I was your brother."

"Stop being so dramatic Beerus!" Champa chuckled as he playfully slapped his brother on the back. "I just came to catch up! It's been a few hundred years since we've seen each other."

"That was for a reason Champa." Beerus grimaced as he pushed his brother away from him. "Either tell me why you're really here or be turned into dust."

"Fine, okay, jeez." Champa shrugged the death threat off as he tried to get serious. "But first, there anything to eat on this planet? I'm starving!"

"Champa you fat slob! Do not try my patience!" Beerus snapped, launching several finger blasts in his brother's direction, forcing the overweight kitty to dance around like a fool.

"Enough, Lord Beerus." Whis stepped in, grabbing the Destroyer's wrist. "This is no way to greet a fellow Hakaioshin, let alone your own brother. We shall treat him to a fine feast if that is what he wants. Besides." Whis looked up and smiled warmly at Vados. "I'd quite like to catch up with my sister."

"SISTER?!" Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo once again gasped, this time however pointing at Vados.

"You, mortals!" Beerus's attention snapped back to the three. "Show this fat tub here the best cuisine on the planet. That is an order!"

"Aye!" The three saluted before quickly flying off.

"Fantastic, now we're waiters." Piccolo grumbled.

"Look on the bright side, Piccolo." Goku nudged the namekian. "At least Beerus hasn't killed us all yet."

" _Yet._ " Gohan reiterated. "Once this Champa guy leaves, Beerus will probably just continue what he started."

"The Champa guy doesn't seem so bad." Goku added. "Too bad he isn't our Destroyer God guy."

"Yeah, that's the truth." Gohan sighed, looking at his father. "Hey Dad! Your halo is glowing!"

"Oh shoot!" Goku moaned as he noticed it too. "I've run out of time. I need to head back to Baba's immediately."

"What would happen if you didn't go back?" Gohan inquired.

"Uhh…" Goku scratched his head. "I dunno. Probably something not good. I'd rather not find out. But look Gohan, there still is hope. You and Piccolo try and appease Champa. If we can get in his good graces maybe the Earth still has a shot."

"Right. Thank you Dad, and I'm sorry I haven't gotten strong enough. I've failed us all..."

"Gohan." Goku looked his son in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Your power is incredible! Just promise if the Earth makes it out of this one alright, don't stop training."

"Of course."

And so, once Goku said his goodbyes to Gohan and Piccolo, he flew off, heading back to the land of the dead.

"What food are we going to get for Champa?" Piccolo asked as he turned back to Gohan.

"I was hoping Chef Bulma would have some ideas." The saiyan winked.

"WHAT!?" Gohan and Piccolo reeled back as Bulma unsurprisingly berated them both.

"The fate of the Earth may depend on this Bulma, please." Gohan begged, not wanting to waste any time with her usual nonsense.

"I'm not making shit Gohan! You need to go apologize to your wife for leaving so abruptly!" Bulma stuck her sweaty finger right under Gohan's nose.

"Would you rather be dead right now." Piccolo cut in, staring daggers down Bulma's spine.

"Um…" Bulma gulped. "Here, give them this." She shyly conceded as she took several packets of instant ramen out of her pocket.

"Ramen!?" Gohan was taken aback. "Bulma these are Gods we're talking about here. How disrespectful would it be to just give them ramen noodles!?"

"I'll have you know ramen is great Gohan. Besides, when I gave some to Whis before he said it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. So clearly it must be good!" Bulma threw the packets at Gohan, making him flinch.

"Well if Whis liked it…" Piccolo began as he picked the packets off the ground. "Maybe Beerus and Champa will too."

"Ramen… noodles?" Beerus stated tersely as the duo served Champa, Whis, Vados, and himself.

"Oh yes Lord Beerus, they are quite good." Whis bubbled as he began to scarf down his portion.

"Mmm! It sure smells good!" Champa enthused as he chowed down as well. "Oh my! This is incredible! Beerus you HAVE to try this!"

"Quit slobbering Champa, I will." Beerus shook his head as he cautiously took his first bite. Suddenly his face lit up as he munched down. "OH MY GOD THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

"These guys are weird." Gohan shook his head as he and Piccolo watched the four divine beings gorge down on the ramen.

"You! Mortal-Person!" Champa motioned to Gohan in between bites. "How did you create this dish?"

"Um… I'm not sure." Gohan admitted. "It's just noodles, isn't it? I just buy it at the store."

"It appears this planet has a knack for incredible cuisine!" Champa burped as he downed the last of his ramen. "Vados! Surely we must have one of these planets in Universe 6, right?"

"Another Earth?" Piccolo whispered.

"Let me check, my Lord." Vados looked into her scepter deeply for a few moments before looking up again with a saddened expression. "No, I'm sorry Lord Champa. The Earth of Universe 6 was destroyed sometime ago in a worldwide war among the inhabitants."

"They killed themselves?" Gohan asked.

"Damnit! Well, perhaps that is what I'll use my wish for then!" Champa declared, standing up.

"Wish?" Beerus cut in, quickly transforming back into his usual grumpy demeanor.

"Oh… Ummm…" Champa stuttered, clearly wishing he hadn't of said that.

"Champa has been collecting the Super Dragon Balls, Lord Beerus." Vados smiled.

"VADOS! Whose side are you on!?" Champa fumed.

"That's why we came to this planet Lord Beerus." Vados said. "We are still missing one of the seven Super Dragon Balls, and I've learned a being on this planet has created a device that can help us gather them."

"Super Dragon Balls?" Gohan spoke up. "Are those the same as our Earth's Dragon Balls?"

"You lot have some here?" Champa sprinted to Gohan, promptly collapsing from overexertion.

"They are unusable right now." Piccolo shook his head. "Goten and Trunks wished on them last week."

"Oh right." Gohan sighed. "The anti-gravity water park."

"Very well. Suppose it's back to our hunt then." Champa decided. "Can one of you mortals please hand over one of these Dragon Ball locators please."

"Hold on!" Beerus stood in between his brother and the Earthlings. "The Super Dragon Balls are spread out between both Universe 6 and 7… How long have you been sneaking around my universe Champa!?"

"Uhhh…" Champa began to sweat as he turned to Vados. "Y'know… A little while."

"Champa…" Beerus growled as he raised his hand once again. "You will either hand over the Dragon Balls you have collected or face me right here and now in a fight to the death. I'm sick of these idiotic charades you play."

"Lord Beerus!" Whis protested.

"Oh shut it Whis." Beerus shooed.

"Fine then." Champa grimaced as he cracked his neck. "I'm tired of being knocked around by you Beerus. This ends now."

"You two need to step back." Vados glanced over to Gohan and Piccolo, who followed orders.

"You shit…" Beerus huffed as his distinctive purple aura began to burn around him. "I gave you an out. Anything that transpires henceforth is your own doing."

"I could same the same thing to you." Champa chuckled, taking a few steps towards his brother. "But I wouldn't have worded it like that. I'm not a pretentious asshole like you."

"HYA!" Beerus threw the first punch, slamming into Champa's gut.

"Figured you'd go for my belly." Champa grinned as he grabbed Beerus's wrist and twisted it up and over his shoulder.

"Hard not to, it's the biggest target!" Beerus retorted as he roundhouse kicked Champa in the back of the head.

With each blow thrown by the two titans the Earth quaked intensely, as if ready to break apart at any moment.

"The planet is gonna be destroyed at this rate!" Gohan shouted over the loud shocks.

"Not just this planet." Whis shook his head, looking out into the night sky. "The whole universe."

"What!?" Piccolo and Gohan both exclaimed. "You have to stop them!"

"Hmm?" Whis slowly turned to the two, only now considering that as an option. "Oh right, I guess that would be for the best. Vados?"

"Right." His sister nodded as the siblings flew into the middle of the fight to separate the feuding brothers.

"Hey! Whis let go of me!" Beerus protested.

"Vados! What gives you the right!" Champa echoed.

"As your attendant Lord Beerus, I must ensure you do nothing too… stupid. Potentially destroying the universe definitely fits in that category." Whis scolded.

"This must be settled though!" Beerus flailed, faring no chance of breaking Whis's grip.

"Then settle it another way. Why not Paper Rock Scissors?" Vados suggested.

"That's based on dumb luck, so no. But perhaps we could settle it another way…" Champa pondered.

"Why not a tournament?" Gohan suggested, seeing this as an opportunity to save the Earth. "Beerus and Champa can both pick some warriors from their universes and have them settle this?"

"A tournament? That's a great idea!" Champa cheered, finally being let free by Vados. "Let's do it! What do ya say bro?"

"If we aren't being allowed to settle this ourselves, then I suppose this is an appropriate substitute. Whoever wins this tournament gets those Super Dragon Balls you were talking about." Beerus mumbled. "Makes no difference though, that mortal there is more powerful than all your weakling Universe 6 warriors put together." Beerus motioned over to Gohan.

"He's a Saiyan I see." Champa got a good look at Gohan. "We have Saiyan's in our Universe as well. I'll scout some of them out I suppose."

"Then it's settled!" Whis beamed, thankful the situation had been defused. "In one week's time, Champa and Beerus will bring five of their most worthy champions to the unnamed planet where we will conduct a fighting tournament!"

"Very well." Vados nodded. "I will head to the unnamed planet then and create a worthy fighting stage. See you all in exactly one week's time." Vados motioned for Champa to leave and the two headed out.

"I know why you suggested that." Beerus growled at Gohan once his brother had left. "You're trying not to die today. Well you're smart, I'll give you that. But all you've bought yourself is a week."

"Lord Beerus." Gohan bowed his head, trying to be as respectful as possible. "Please sir. If we manage to win in this tournament, please promise to leave the Earth in peace."

"I see… I suppose that would be a good motivator for you to fight at your full potential." Beerus chuckled. "Sure. You have my word Son Gohan. But remember it is not just you who will be fighting in this tournament. This tournament will be five on five. And so I'm tasking you with selecting the other member of the team."

"Really?" Gohan shot up in surprise. "You want me to pick the entire team?"

"It's your planet on the line." Beerus snickered. "Least I can do is let you stack the roster how you please. But no dead people! I hate the sight of the dead among the living."

"I understand." Gohan bowed again. "Thank you Lord Beerus."

"Alright then, let's head out my Lord." Whis smiled. "We'll be back at this exact spot in exactly 167 hours. That'll give us an extra hour to get to the unnamed planet."

"Understood." Gohan nodded as Beerus and Whis headed off.

"Dear God." Piccolo sighed as he slumped over. "Well, at least we have a week. But if we can't bring dead people, then your father and Vegeta cannot come."

"Yeah, that could be a huge problem." Gohan agreed. "But, we still have a week. I'm gonna go and meet up with Videl and spend the rest of my wedding night with her. Tomorrow let's meet up at Capsule Corp. where we can pick out a team. We already know we're both going to fight, so we only need to recruit three more fighters."

"Right. We'll discuss it more then. To be honest, I'm exhausted." Piccolo yawned as the two went their separate ways.

'A tournament to decide the fate of the world.' Gohan thought as he soared across the night sky. 'I feel a little nervous, but at the same time… why the hell am I so excited?!"

 ** _Who will the five champions be? Will Gohan be able to protect the Earth? Find out in the next chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Champions of Universe 7! To Zuno, the All Knowing!**

"A tournament?" Videl exclaimed once Gohan had finished explaining it all to her. Pan had just fallen asleep, so she made sure not to yell too loudly.

"Yeah, in a week's time too. Piccolo and I gotta pick three other people to be on our team." Gohan flopped on the couch, holding his hands to his head, worn down from the day's events.

"And Beerus really will destroy the Earth if you guys lose?" Videl sat down next to her husband.

"Yup. We're lucky he didn't destroy us today!" Gohan shot up, tears dribbling down his sunburned cheeks.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Videl tried to move closer to Gohan, but he flinched away.

"I felt so helpless Videl! I've been training for months, for years! And for what? If Champa hadn't of interrupted us, Beerus would have killed us all… You… Pan…" Gohan's knees gave out as the weight of his burden finally grew too large.

"Gohan!" Videl caught her husband, embracing him tightly. "You've been carrying this burden and guilt on your shoulders for too long. Let me help you."

"You can't.." Gohan sniffled, getting up to leave. "It's my responsibility honey. I'm the only one who can bear it."

"How dare you!" Videl shouted, standing back upright. "Damn your pride Gohan! You do not have to do this alone! I may not be a Saiyan, but damnit I can help you with this burden. I can see it in your eyes, it's destroying you!"

"It's easy for you to say!" Gohan snapped, his back still facing Videl. "My father left me to keep this world safe Videl. _Me._ And time and time again I've screwed it up. I let Cell take my father. I didn't train before Majin Buu came, and was nothing against him without the help of Elder Kai. I wasn't here when Freeza attacked… And now I've lost to that bastard Beerus twice! I've failed to do anything alone! And it drives me mad! I feel as though I'm going insane!" By the end of Gohan's rant he was in tears on the ground once again. "I'm just a shadow of my father Videl. You don't understand the weight I carry. You can't even begin to comprehend the burden I bear."

"No, I don't." Videl sat on the floor next to Gohan. "But I do know I can help Gohan. Please let me help. You are right. I will never understand how you feel. The weight you carry is that of an entire species. It's incredible. You're incredible. And I swear to you, I will do whatever it takes to help you with this."

Gohan didn't reply with words. His face said it all as the light flooded back. He didn't have to do this alone. He had Videl, Pan, and the rest of the Z Fighters.

After a restless night, Gohan headed out in the morning to Capsule Corp. to meet with Piccolo and decide the other three champions for Universe 7.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Piccolo asked, noticing the bags under Gohan's eyes.

"Nope." Gohan chuckled. "Not even a wink. Videl was snoring like a chainsaw though, so I'm sure that didn't help."

"Well, at least someone slept good." Piccolo joked before getting serious. "You put any thought into who should be on the team?"

"I made a list of potential people, but it's more than three."

"Well, read them off. At least it's a start." Piccolo urged.

"First person that came into my mind is Gotenks." Gohan began. "However, I don't know how the tournament will work if the boys defuse in the middle of a fight."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too." Piccolo shook his head. "Gotenks seems too risky. They might get eliminated if they defuse during a match, and that's a risk I don't think we can afford to take."

"Agreed." Gohan nodded, crossing Gotenks off the list. "Then what about Trunks or Goten individually?"

"Trunks for sure." Piccolo replied. "He can turn Super Saiyan 2 now and he showed a lot of skill in his fight against Freeza. Goten however…"

"He's too childish." Gohan finished the namekians train of thought. "That is probably my fault. I haven't really been tough on him."

"We'll scratch Goten up as a maybe." Piccolo concluded. "Who else is on that last of yours?"

"Next I wrote Majin Buu." Gohan continued. "Any thoughts on him?"

"It's no question that Buu is an incredibly powerful warrior. But this is a martial arts tournament with strict rules. Buu is too unpredictable. Can we really expect him to follow the rules? If he breaks a single one, he's eliminated." Piccolo answered.

"That's a good point. We don't want him turning the opponent into candy or something. He'd get eliminated on the spot." Gohan concurred, crossing Buu off the list as well. "The next two I wrote were Krillin and Tien."

"It's true that both are fighting veterans, and thrive in tournament settings." Piccolo started. "The issue with them is simply they don't have enough power to back it up."

"I agree. If they had Saiyan or Namekian biology, they'd be incredible forces to be reckoned with." Gohan sighed.

"Don't cross them off just yet. We'll keep them as backup." Piccolo finished.

"Okay then. I put down Yamcha…" The two both burst out in a laughing fit. "Alright, just kidding. The other three I have written down are Android 18, Android 17, and Jaco."

"Right, and that's pretty much everyone then." Piccolo thought for a few seconds. "17 and 18 proved their worth very well in the fight against Freeza. I think 18 is a definite. 17 however is incredibly cocky and lets himself get into disadvantageous situations."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Gohan replied, recalling what Goten told him about 17's recklessness against Freeza. "He's very powerful though. According to Trunks he's gotten stronger than a Super Saiyan 2."

"Yes, his power grew a lot… What about Jaco though? He is very a very strong and skilled warrior, no?"

"Yes, but Jaco can also be an incredible coward." Gohan said. "I don't think he should be on the team, to be honest. The stakes are too high."

"Alright then." Piccolo stood up, looking out off the balcony of Capsule Corp. "We're in agreement that Trunks and Android 18 should be on our team. For the last slot we need to decide between Goten, Krillin, Tien, and Android 17."

"Great! We've made good progress. Before we go any further let's ask Trunks and 18 to make sure they'll join. From there we can decide the last member." Gohan motioned to head into Capsule Corp. to get Trunks.

"Super Dragon Balls!?" Bulma exclaimed once Gohan had explained everything to her and Trunks. "You said there was still one missing?"

"Yes. Actually Champa came to Earth originally because he wanted your Dragon Radar Bulma." Piccolo added. "He must have forgotten to ask."

"Well, I doubt my radar will be able to find it from the Earth." Bulma sat for a second to think. "Ooh! I'll call Jaco up and have him take me to a better location!"

"Good. If we find the last Super Dragon Ball and give it Champa, perhaps we could get in his good graces and ensure Beerus doesn't do anything fishy." Gohan replied, turning quickly to Trunks. "What do you think about the tournament? You'll join right?"

"Hell yeah!" Trunks cheered. "I haven't gotten to train too much since school started back up, so this'll be great!"

"Sweet. We'll meet up in six days time here at Capsule Corp. alright? Make sure you get some training in before then." Gohan advised as he and Piccolo flew off to seek out Android 18.

"What do you want now Bulma?" Jaco mumbled, tripping out of his ship. He had not been having a great day. He let Curimu escape his grasp twice now.

"I need you to take me deeper into the Universe so I can use my radar to find a Super Dragon Ball." Bulma explained.

"Uh… I am not a taxi service woman. Call an Uber Rocket." Jaco spun around to slink back onto his ship.

"It's for Beerus the Destroyer Jaco!" Bulma shouted back. "If you don't help me I guess I'll have to tell him."

Jaco froze in his tracks. "How the hell do I get wrapped up in this. Fine, let's head out."

"No fair Trunks! Why can't we enter as Gotenks!" Goten protested as the two flew down by Bulma and Jaco.

"I don't know man, ask your brother… Hey Jaco!" Trunks waved over at the Galactic Patrolman.

"Greeting Crimson Custodian! Hello Saiyakid! Will you two be joining us in our hunt for the last Dragon Ball?" Jaco saluted.

"Uhh… Okay! Saiya Force, move out!" Goten giggled as the foursome jumped onto Jaco's ship. "What's your Saiya Force name Bulma?"

"My what?" Bulma stammered.

"What about the Callous Crone?" Trunks snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OVER HERE!" Bulma leaped at Trunks, preparing to strangle him to death.

"Name's fairly accurate honestly." Jaco whispered under his breath.

"Is there any prize money?" 18 asked once Gohan and Piccolo had fully briefed her on the tournament, Krillin standing at her side.

"No… The fate of the world is at stake though. Isn't that enough?" Piccolo muttered.

"Honey, you need to do it." Krillin reached high above him to pat his wife's shoulder. "Think of Marron."

"Don't worry yourself." 18 chuckled. "Of course I'll join. You should too Krillin."

"Uhh…" Gohan interrupted. He didn't want to sound mean, but Krillin was really not their top choice.

"Excuse you! Krillin is a fighting genius, how dare-"

"It's fine 18." Krillin told his wife warmly. "I totally get it. And to be completely honest the thought of fighting for the fate of the Earth terrifies me. So who's your 5th member going to be then?"

"Yamcha." Gohan replied dryly. This of course was met with roaring laughter. "That gets funnier every time."

"But in all seriousness." Piccolo cut in. "We're mainly debating between 17 and Goten."

"I don't think you'll have too much luck with 17." 18 said. "Ever since he's been assigned to watch that stupid island, he refuses to leave. Not even to come have dinner with us!"

"But what about when he helped against Freeza?" Gohan asked.

"That was because Freeza almost blew that island up." 18 grumbled.

"Well Beerus is threatening to blow the whole planet up if we don't win!" Gohan flung his hands into the air.

"I don't know. Just go ask him then. I really don't care." 18 waved goodbye as she and Krillin walked away.

"I suppose that means we head to 17 next." Gohan said to Piccolo. "Where's this island at anyways?"

"Damn! I'm still not getting any signal from a Dragon Ball!" Bulma cursed as she fervently refreshed the Dragon Radar.

"This is super boring Mom. When are we gonna fight some bad guys?" Trunks complained, playing a game of tic tac toe with Goten.

"Don't cry Trunks, you're just mad because I keep beating you." Goten giggled as he got three Xs in a row again.

"How! How the hell do you keep winning!" The 12 year old protested as he flipped the table over.

"We should just go ask Zuno." Jaco mumbled.

"Who's that?" Bulma asked, her interested fully piqued.

"Zuno knows everything! We could just ask him where the Super Dragon Ball is." Jaco replied, playing a galactic version of minesweeper.

"YOU JUST SAY THIS NOW!" The spaceship rocked violently as Bulma continued to rage. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LET'S SEE THIS ZUNO GUY!"

"Sorry… No." 17 rejected Gohan and Piccolo's offer to join the tournament.

"You can't be serious." Piccolo gaped.

"You do understand that if we lose, you won't have any island to protect anymore!" Gohan flung his hands in the air once again.

"Yes I will. I'm not letting any cat destroy this island. I'm the park ranger here, and no poacher or kitty is laying a finger on the wildlife." 17 bragged.

"Are you deft?" Piccolo facepalmed. "You lost to Freeza! This guys is like a thousand Freeza's in one!"

"The poachers are just waiting for me to leave my duty! I can't abandon this place!" 17 growled.

"You're just as stupid as when we faced Cell!" Piccolo growled. "Stop being so goddamn arrogant! You are nothing but a few nuts and bolts to Beerus!"

"You want a rematch right now bud?" 17 scowled, throwing a layer of his clothing off.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo replied, blasting 17 down into the waters below.

"Piccolo cut it out!" Gohan butted in.

"Don't interfere Gohan." Piccolo shooed. "MASENKO!" The Namekian began to pepper the ocean with ki beams, hoping to catch 17 while he was down.

"Infinity bullet!" 17 crashed out of the water, trying to hit Piccolo by surprise.

"Too slow." Piccolo teased, standing right behind 17. "HYA!"

"Damn!" 17 cursed as Piccolo kicked him into the island. "Why can't I hit you!" In a blind rage, 17 began to send a flurry of ki blasts Piccolo's way.

"If you can't beat me." Piccolo grinned as he tanked through the attack like nothing. "How do you expect to beat Beerus?"

"DAMN!" 17 roared as he fired a huge ki blast, hoping to finish Piccolo. However, as the smoke cleared, the namekian remained untouched.

"Learn some humility android." Piccolo finished as he bopped 17 on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. After a few moments of silence, he flew back up to Gohan. "I don't want 17 on our team Gohan."

"Very well. I understand." Gohan nodded as the two flew off.

"So this is where that Zuno guy lives?" Trunks said as he and Goten fought to look out the small window. "Kinda werid lookin'."

"Do not say that!" Jaco barked. "Lord Zuno is an incredible and wise being!"

"Not very wise at decorating." Trunks mumbled.

"What business do you have here?" A short pasty man asked once the four got off the ship.

"We're here to speak with the great Lord Zuno." Jaco said eloquently.

"Do you have an appointment?" The pasty man continued.

"Uhh… Appointment?" Jaco mumbled.

"An appointment is needed to speak to the Great Wise One. We can schedule you for our next free slot in ten years."

"TEN YEARS!" Bulma barked, making the pale man even paler.

"I do not appreciate your attitude, please leave." The man ushered the four to head out.

"Great work there Mom." Trunks grumbled.

"Trunks you better not try me right now!"

"Guys!" Jaco whispered, his attention now focused elsewhere. "Look who Zuno's next client is!"

"Hey! It's that Curimu guy!" Goten confirmed, pointing out the green alien entering the palace.

"This is our chance! Saiya Force away!" Jaco threw his fist in the air as the three barreled into the castle, leaving Bulma dumbstruck.

"Hold on wait for me! If you arrest that guy maybe I can see Zuno instead!" Bulma shouted after thinking about it for a moment.

"Stop right there Curimu!" Jaco called from across the hall.

"How did you follow me?" Curimu gasped, surprised a simpleton like Jaco had found him again.

"With my Super Elite senses!" Jaco performed, doing a one legged pose.

"This was a complete coincidence!" Goten corrected, embarrassing the Elite greatly.

"Makes no difference. Freeze!" Curimu waved his hand, and suddenly the three heros were stuck in place.

"I… can't… move!" Jaco cried out.

"HA! My psychic powers are unrivaled in all of the galaxy! Now I will get my questions from Zuno and-"

"No you won't!" Bulma shouted from behind Curimu, smacking him upside the head.

"Damn you woman!" Curimu cursed.

"Now!" Jaco ordered as the three heros rushed him.

"No! I'm no match!" Curimu gasped as the three pounded him down. "Until we meet again fools! Time Freeze!"

And in the next instant he was gone. "Damnit!" Jaco cursed, pounding the ground where Curimu used to be. "He's impossible to catch!"

"Oh well, he's gone. Let's go talk to Zuno!" Bulma chirped as she grabbed the Galactic Patrolman and dragged him into Zuno's throne room. "You boys can wait out here and play."

"So that leaves us with Goten." Gohan thought aloud as he and Piccolo flew back to Capsule Corp.

"I suppose it does… Wait, I sense someone approaching." Piccolo stopped mid air to focus in on the ki. "It's Tien."

"Hey guys." Tien greeted when he arrived a few moments later.

"Hey Tien!" Gohan waved. "What's up?"

"Krillin told me there's a tournament next week. I want in." Tien replied boldly.

"Uhh…" Gohan froze. "That's really nice for you to offer Tien, but I don't know if we have any room left."

"Yes you do." Tien called his bluff. "I know you think I can't handle myself because I'm a human. I get it. But let me prove myself." The three eyed man got into a fighting stance, staring Gohan down.

"Very well." Gohan got into position as well. "You make the first move."

"THAT'S LORD ZUNO!?" Bulma reeled back in disgust at the sight of the large pasty man. "Looks like an obese Chiaotzu."

"Shhh!" Jaco hushed, turning back to Lord Zuno. "Oh great Zuno! Please allow us to ask a few questions!"

"Very well." Zuno nodded from his high throne. "Who will come up first?"

"I will. I'll prove to ya Bulma that this guy is the real deal." Jaco smirked as he walked up to Zuno and kissed him on the cheek.

'WHHAAT!' Bulma gawked, now concerned she would have to kiss him as well.

"You are a man, and I do not swing that way, so you get one question." Zuno stated.

"Very well. Lord Zuno, what is the bust size of this Earth woman!" Jaco snickered.

"You little shit!" Bulma screamed, being held back by several of Zuno's guards.

"83.4 centimeters." Zuno replied dryly. "They used to be 87 centimeters, but her chest has started to sag down quite a bit."

"Excuse you!" Bulma seethed.

"He's right, isn't he?" Jaco chuckled.

"Alright, woman whose chest is sagging, come up if you have any questions." Zuno continued.

"This shit…" Bulma cursed as she stomped up and pecked Zuno quickly.

"You are a woman. But you are also middle aged and scare me. Therefore you are not my type. You get to ask three questions." Zuno stated.

"What!? Only two more than that idiot!" Bulma flung her finger at Jaco accusingly.

"Yes." Zuno replied. "Only two questions left."

"Huh? Oh shit." Bulma realised her mistake. "Tell me what you know about the Super Dragon Balls."

"Very well." Zuno closed his eyes to collect all the needed data. "The Super Dragon Balls, also known as the Super Wish Orbs, are seven perfect spheres with a diameter of 3,196,294 kilometers. They were created by the Dragon God Zarama in year 41 according to the divine calendar. They are scattered whenever they are used across Universe 6 and Universe 7. Inside each of the seven orbs there are between one and seven orange starfish marks. These marks are refractions, and thus make a starfish mark at whatever angle you look at them. Those were patented in year 42 according to the divine calendar. If you gather all seven balls together and shout out "Please Grant my Wish, Pretty Please" in the language of the gods, a great dragon will appear and grant any wish of your hearts desire."

"Wow, you even need to breath man?" Bulma laughed.

"Yes." Zuno answered. "Okay, you have used your three questions, now please leave."

"Wait what?" Bulma looked stupified.

"Damnit Bulma." Jaco shook his head.

"I'm going to go full power!" Tien shouted as he shot towards Gohan, launching the first fist and initiating the fight.

'This can't be Tien's full power. It's too weak.' Gohan thought to himself as he blocked the attack. 'That means…'

Gohan easily dodged the kikoho Tien's clone shot from behind. "Don't use the multiform on me Tien! I'm not-" Gohan was cut short as a third clone knocked him down into the mountainside.

"A third clone!" Gohan dusted himself off. "Fair play. But that won't be enough!" Gohan kicked off from the ground, catapulting himself at the three three-eyed warriors, kicking two of them into each other and giving the other a right hook.

"Fine then." Tien smirked as he formed back into one person. "Six Witches!"

"What the hell?" Gohan stammered as Tien began to grow four extra arms out of his back. "What is this move?"

"It's an improved version of an old technique. I now have six arms and my power has quadrupled." Tien explained as he began a furious offensive on Gohan.

'He's leaving me no space for defense at all!' Gohan noted as he was battered around a bit by Tien's army of arms. "HA!"

Tien was sent back as Gohan released a ki wave. Now with some breathing room, the saiyan began to power up.

"Oh no you don't." Tien panted as he morphed back into his normal form. "Ultimate Kikoho!"

"What!?" Gohan gawked as he was planted firmly in the dirt.

"Kikoho!" Tien continued, not giving any room to let up.

"Clever Tien, but your speed it not enough." Gohan said from behind Tien. "Now you see that-"

"Taioken!" Tien belted his blinding signature.

"I'm used to that one Tien, you can't-"

"Times one hundred!" Tien interrupted once again, increasing the intensity of the attack one hundred fold.

"Ah!" Gohan rubbed his eyed as they burned intensely. Before he could recover Tien knocked him into the ocean.

"If this were a tournament." Tien began. "You would have been knocked out of the ring. I win."

"Incredible." Gohan commended as he dried himself off. "I am so sorry for doubting you Tien. Of course you can be our fifth fighter."

"No need for apology Gohan. I totally get it. You want the best team you can get." Tien smiled as he shook the saiyans hand. "Well, there's no time to waste then. I'll see you two in six days."

Gohan. Piccolo. Trunks. 18. Tien Shinhan. The five champions of Universe 7 had been selected, and now the countdown begins for the tournament for the fate of the world.

 _ **Has the final team really been decided? Is this roster enough to win the tournament? Find out next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Well, it's been a while! Apologies for that, but I needed a little break. But I'm back now! And finally, the last chapter before the tournament begins is here!_**

 **Chapter 13: The Tournament Approaches! We're Short a Fighter!?**

"How was the Time Chamber bro?" Goten asked as Gohan and Videl exited back out to the Lookout. There was one day left until the tournament, and so the those participating in the tournament were taking turns in the chamber. Piccolo and Trunks went in together the day prior to Gohan, 18 and Krillin went in the day before, and Tien and Chiaotzu were about to go in for the last day.

"It was fine, where's Pan?" Gohan replied passively as he frantically searched for his baby girl. He and Videl hadn't seen her in a year, after all.

"Piccolo was watching her over at Capsule Corp. I was just about to head over there to see Trunks." Goten motioned as he, Gohan, and Videl flew off.

"You must have gotten a lot stronger too, eh Videl?" Goten asked, his curiosity overtaking him.

"Oh yeah. You could say that." Videl winked, clearly holding something back.

"She kicked my ass about a thousand times." Gohan laughed, rubbing his behind tenderly. "She kept me on my toes real good."

"Pan!" Videl squealed once Piccolo and Pan came into view. He was cradling her as she slept in the gardens of Capsule Corp.

"Hey Piccolo! Thank you so much for watching her while we were in the chamber!" Gohan thanked as he fought with Videl to be the first one to hold Pan.

"We have a problem Gohan." Piccolo said, ignoring the thanks. "Come with me."

And so Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo headed inside Capsule Corp. while Videl spent some time with her daughter. Once inside they could hear a faint sound of someone vomiting.

"What's that sound?" Gohan asked, trying to hold down his own lunch. As powerful as he was, the sound and sight of vomit made him weak in the knees.

"That sound is exactly our problem." Piccolo grumbled as he swung a bathroom door open to reveal Trunks puking his guts out.

"Ew! Why didn't you warn me!" Goten gagged, running back a few feet, out of sight of Trunks.

"Oh no! Trunks what's wrong?" Gohan asked, not wanting to get too close to the sickly saiyan.

"He has the flu." Bulma answered as she walked up and over to Trunks with a glass of water. "The doctor said he won't be healthy for tomorrow Gohan. He can't enter the tournament."

"What!? But he has too Bulma! He's so strong! We need him on the team! The Earth is at stake! Let's gather the Dragon Balls and wish him back to health!" Gohan monologued.

"They're still inactive Gohan." Goten piped up. "We wished for that water park remember?"

"Dammit, that's right…" Gohan cursed, trying to think of a new solution. "What about the Dende? He can heal him right?"

"Dende can only heal battle wounds Gohan. As powerful as Namekian healing is, it cannot heal disease." Piccolo informed.

"Damn. Okay, then what about the senzu beans!" Gohan suggested. "Can those heal disease?"

"I don't know about that. I sent Yamcha a little while ago to get some from Korin and Yajirobe. He should be back soon and we can test it out." Piccolo explained, looking at the time. "He should have been back a while ago actually…"

"That's what you get for trusting it to Yamcha." Bulma sighed. "Hold on a minute, I think I might have a senzu or two lying around in my storage." Bulma jogged off.

"You really feeling that bad, eh Trunks?" Gohan sympathized, patting the kid on the back.

"Mmhmm.." Trunks moaned as he continued to hurl.

"Here!" Bulma shouted as she returned, whipping a senzu bean out and giving it to Trunks.

"Thanks Mom." Trunks gulped as he ate the bean. "Oh god I BLAAAAAAH!" Trunks immediately went back to puking, as if nothing had happened.

"Well I guess senzu can't heal disease then." Piccolo sighed, taking his turban and cape off.

"Oh yeah, remember when my dad had the heart disease? The senzu didn't work then either." Gohan recollected, flopping down on a nearby couch. "Welp, we're down a fighter now."

"Damn. It seems we have no choice." Piccolo stood upright as he tried to force the next few words out. "We need to go get 17."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I doubt he'll be too thrilled considering what happened the last time we talked." Gohan got back up to walk with Piccolo out of the building.

"That's rude, they didn't even consider asking you Goten!" Bulma complained to the boy, who had stayed behind with her and Trunks.

"Oh, it's fine. I really would rather not fight anyways. I can't do much unless Trunks and I fuse into Gotenks. I'd be scared on my own." Goten reasoned, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Bullshit." Trunks rasped in between dry heaves. "Take my spot Goten. Do it."

"But…" Goten whimpered, sweat beginning to pour down his chest, staining his gi.

"Excuse me?" 17 laughed as Gohan and Piccolo explained how they needed him. "After this asshole humiliated me and left me unconscious, you think you can just waltz back over and act like we're pals or something?"

"We're not pals." Piccolo growled. "You and I are enemies. I hate you and everything you stand for Android. But this tournament supersedes my petty grudge. You must fight with us."

"No." 17 snickered. "You'll have to just kill me. The thought of teaming up with you disgusts me to my very core."

"Please 17." Gohan butted in, trying to be as nice as possible. "We need you on this team."

"I'm sorry Gohan. I like you, you saved me from that disgusting Cell. But I have to watch this island. It is the most important thing to me. I cannot leave it unguarded." 17 replied respectfully and flew back down to the island.

"Damn him.." Piccolo grimaced, trying his best not to rip the mechanical brat limb from limb.

"Piccolo, it's fine. I won't force him away from this island." Gohan said, looking down at 17. "He has a responsibility to this island. It's his burden to bear. I understand how he feels more than anyone else could. We still can go ask Krillin. Tien proved his worth to us, perhaps Krillin could do the same."

"Very well. But I must admit I am growing very worried that our team lineup will not be sufficient." Piccolo admitted, flying off with Gohan to Krillin and 18's house. "Krillin did train in the Time Chamber with 18 though, perhaps he could be helpful."

"Wait!" Gohan and Piccolo looked behind them to see Goten. He was trying his best to look strong, but it was obviously a facade. Inside he was terrified at what he was about to do. "I want to be the last team member."

"Goten?" Gohan blinked a few times in surprise. This was incredibly odd for his brother. He was normally so shy and timid.

"When I fell to Freeza, Trunks stepped up for me." Goten clenched his fist as he threw it to the air. "Now I will return the favor."

"Goten, do you understand the stakes?" Gohan pressed, making sure his kid brother was serious. "This is for the fate of the Earth. If we lose, we all die. Can you tell me with absolute certainty you can perform at your highest potential while knowing this fate?"

"I…" Goten gulped nervously as he psyched himself up. "Yes. Yes I understand and I promise to you I will fight with everything I have Gohan."

"Good." Gohan smiled kindly at his brother. "But those are just words Goten. Prove to me you mean it. Fight me right here and now."

"What? You? But you're so much stronger than me Gohan!" Goten protested, cowering back.

"So? There may be beings in this tournament even stronger than me! You can't be afraid of it Goten! Now come! If you wish to represent the Earth in a fight for survival, strike me now!" Gohan roared as a striking red aura crackled around him.

"HYA!" Goten flailed at his brother.

"Hmm.. It appears everyone seems to be training for the tournament. Great!" Whis smiled as he and Beerus returned to the Earth.

"I want to see this team Son Gohan has drafted immediately." Beerus rumbled, completely ignoring Whis's positivity.

"I'm sure it will be sufficient, my Lord. We'll be there soon." Whis sighed, dropping the one sided conversation.

The Saiyans battle went on for some time. With no surprise, it became incredibly lopsided. Gohan didn't let up on his brother, attacking without remorse. Goten lay bloody and bruised on the charred battlefield, his consciousness turning fuzzy.

"Gohan, that's enough, you're gonna kill him!" Piccolo snapped, fed up watching the young boy mercilessly beaten.

"Give up, Goten!" Gohan shouted from the sky. "Give up and this can all be over!"

"No."

Gohan grinned as Goten picked himself up. "No. I will not give in Gohan! I must fight in this tournament! I MUST!" Goten launched himself, barreling directly into Gohan. "KAMEHAMEHA!" The sheer magnitude of his attack knocked him unconscious and spiraling to the ground.

Gohan, unphased by his brother's blast, shot down to catch him. "Good job Goten." He beamed. "You're on the team."

Gohan, Piccolo, and the unconscious Goten all returned to Capsule Corp. to find Yamcha had just returned. Gohan got a senzu from him to feed Goten.

"What the hell took you so long Yamcha!?" Bulma hissed.

"Sorry Bulma, I got distracted."

"MY BABY NEEDED THOSE BEANS!" Bulma whacked the poor baseball star upside the head.

"They're here." Gohan cut in, looking up to the sky. "I guess Beerus is impatient because they're early."

"I'll go gather the rest of the team up, I have a feeling Beerus wants to see our roster." Piccolo said as he walked off.

"Ready bro?" Gohan asked, playfully hitting a stern faced Goten.

"Yes." Goten nodded, glancing over to see Trunks on the couch, sleeping soundly.

 _ **Is Goten truly ready for the tournament!? What will Beerus say about Gohan's team? Find out next time!**_

 _ **P.S: Anyone who may be upset I did the ole' switcheroo with Trunks and Goten, I**_ _ **apologise**_ _ **. However, my reasoning is sound. I have big plans for Trunks in future arcs, and I wanted to make sure Goten get's some time to shine, so he isn't sidelined like he is in the show. I really want Goten to come into his own.**_


End file.
